Love Wears A Mask
by Madeleinex
Summary: ‘He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened' Historical AU. C/B! R
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_SO, Probably not the cleverest idea to start a NEW chapter-fic, but this has been whirling around in my head too long!  
Those of you who are reading 'UES - Introducing Blair Waldorf', I am STILL writing and updating, don't worry! I just couldn't resist adding this!  
It's very different to that story, but I hope you still enjoy!_

_- Maddy x_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Title: Love Wears a Mask**

**Author: Madeleinex**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: 'He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was most  
definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened.' Historical AU. C/B!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters, just the plotline. (I wish I owned Chuck Bass *sigh*)  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Lord Charles Bass, heir to the Earldom of Wexford, was considering getting drunk.

At an important social event.

With his father, the Earl, present.

It was _that _kind of event. The ball, hosted by some old woman with an inattentive husband and too much time on her hands, was one he would never have graced with his presence had he not been told that this would be the only meeting he would have with his future fiancée, before the two were formally engaged.

The concept of marriage was one that completely mystified Chuck, but as the strict rules of monogamy were almost expected to be broken in the time's society, he had decided that it was something he would go through, to please his father. Bartholomew Bass, Earl of Wexford, was hard to impress, and if this would earn him some respect, than Chuck was prepared to accept it.

After all, one couldn't have a mistress or twelve without being married first.

Still, he couldn't help but wish that Lady Van der Woodsen had arrived on time, as once they'd been introduced and he found her attractive enough, he would be able to leave immediately. However she had not granted him this one favour and he predicted it to be the first disappointment of many in their upcoming marriage.

'The Honourable Serena Van der Woodsen, daughter of Lady Van der Woodsen, the late widow of The Viscount Van der Woodsen," announced the footman.

"At last," Chuck muttered, moving his gaze to the match selected by his father. "Holy…"

Chuck's only requirement was that she be attractive, and she had surpassed that by miles. The vision in front of him, dressed in a sapphire blue, silk masterpiece, actually took his breath away, and he was forced to gulp another lungful of air to keep himself from feeling faint. This was definitely a new reaction for Lord Chuck Bass. Used to the provocative dress and make up of the many whores in London, his reaction to women fully clothes, beautiful or not, tended to be small and under control.

"She's even wearing a damn mask," he hissed in disbelief, taken by surprise at the immediate change in his body at the sight of her. "Arms covered, legs hidden by a big skirt and a _mask_, and I'm acting like a young virgin!"

Chuck Bass was attracted, dramatically, to his fiancée. A woman he was _allowed _to, no, _supposed _to sleep with.

He definitely needed another drink.

This one would be scotch.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Blair Waldorf had always wanted to know what it would feel like to be her best friend.

Tall, statuesque, blonde and beautiful, Serena was well-known among London society to be the most charming young woman out that season, and Blair knew this better than Serena herself. While closer than true sisters, the envy lurking under Blair's porcelain skin was hard to ignore, and there were moments, fleeting but powerful moments, when she wished that her best friend had never moved to London at the young age of four. To walk beside such perfection was practically _asking _to be overshadowed.

So, when the opportunity presented itself, Blair was more than willing to don a blue silk mask, edged in silver embroidery and almost dripping in sapphires and pearls, and transform from Blair Waldorf to The Honourable Serena Van der Woodsen.

The opportunity in question was Countess Geraldine de Batteau's ball, the last event in Paris that she'd attend. Nobody there knew either Serena or herself, and so despite the clear differences between the girls, Blair was able to glide down the main staircase and onto the marble floor without anyone batting an eyelid to the impersonator lurking amongst them. The thrill of the pretence was fluttering in her stomach and from behind the mask, her deep brown eyes drank in the scene around her.

However, after twenty minutes, Blair was bored. The grandeur of such an occasion was not displayed in the decorations or the selection of guests, and to make matters worse, there was an imposing figure skulking in the corner and nursing a glass of what appeared to be _hard liquor._ It was not even half past seven, and there he was, the golden liquid blazing from within a glass tumbler. She wondered whether the man was slightly soft in the head, and then he shifted and she was able to see his bowtie.

It was purple.

There was no doubt about it, he had mental difficulties.

Sighing audibly and earning herself a look of disapproval from two matrons to the side of her, Blair drifted off to the edge of the ballroom, eyes lazily surveying the people filling the hall. Then, not four seconds into her assessment, her eyes met those of the man with the _liquor. _For one with slight mental incapability, his gaze was powerful and almost hungry.

"How dare he be so brazen," she murmured, somehow unable to look away. "Staring at me like I'm some kind of cheap-"

Blair stopped mid-sentence, blinking to clear the illusion which was surely being played by her brain, due to a lack of air supply because of her tight corset. However, after a blink, the sight was still there.

"Oh joy, he's walking this way!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He'd kept away for twenty minutes, until he was sure he was under control. Then, unable to stand the monotony of the party and, dare he admit it, fascinated by the lady in blue, he decided to make the introduction, alert her to his suit and then that would be his part done. The parents would arrange the dowry and the wedding itself, and he would be able to return to London and its supply of young, willing women.

Walking towards her, however, he wondered if it was such a good idea. He was still holding his scotch, hardly a good impression, and her lips were an even more inviting shade of red up close. Then, he was in front of her, and it was too late to go back.

"The Honourable Serena Van der Woodsen," he greeted, bending down to kiss her hand suavely. He paused for her response, realising as she arched a perfect eyebrow that he had not introduced himself.

"My Lord with the scotch," she replied dryly, a pointed look of distaste thrown at his glass.

For a moment, he was speechless. The woman before him, petite and fragile looking, had just openly mocked him, without an idea who he was. His trademark smirk slid into place as he appraised her, for the first time interested in _social _female company.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lord Charles Bass." He couldn't resist the temptation of throwing in his impressive title.

"Oh, _the_ Chuck Bass?" Recognition alighted in her eyes. "You're different to how I expected. I expected…"

"Someone older, less dashingly handsome?" he cut in, trying to draw a blush from her. For some reason he had a desire to rip of the mask and see her skin turn rosy pink. However, her reply surprised him once again.

"I was going to say I expected _more."_

Serena Van der Woodsen looked up at him innocently, fire burning in her chocolate brown eyes. Drawing his gaze away from the hypnotic depths, he thought up a quick, inappropriate response.

"Oh, I assure you, I live up to _all _expectations," he smirked, adding a leer and a quick lick of the lips to remove any chance of misunderstanding.

This time, her cheeks did redden slightly under the mask, and from under the bottom of her mask he was able to catch a glimpse. Once again, the vision surpassed his expectations. Her eyes widened, and her lips parted slightly, before she gained control. Drawing herself up to her full height, still a few inches shorter than him, and shooting him a haughty glare, she retorted,

"Which is easy to do when the expectation is to fail dramatically!"

Unable to stop it, Chuck let out a laugh. He couldn't stop an admiring smile from forming, even as she hurriedly added, "I'm so sorry, that was completely inappropriate, I apologise sincerely!"

"No problem at all," he murmured, transfixed by the emotions flashing through her eyes. The orbs held more fascination to him than the entire room of young women. His heated stare caused he to look down in embarrassment and he revelled in the reaction; she was not impervious to his charms. "In fact, I do believe _I_ should apologise…"

His words drifted off as her head flew up, surprise and incredulity evident in her eyes. The sharp action had caused a couple of wayward, coffee-coloured curls to pull free from her chignon, and fall delicately around her face. Determined to avoid being caught mesmerised by this, he chose to tease her, and added, "I never offered you a drink. Scotch?"

She shook her head in disapproval, the action ruined by the small smirk on her face. He took a strange pleasure in being the cause of such an expression.

"I'm going to have to decline, my Lord. I have always been taught that liquor ought to never be drank at such an event," she replied lightly, her eyes glittering in humour.

"Touché," he conceded. "What if I offered a dance instead?"

The light banter between them was immediately changed by the request, the dynamic shifting from elusive, flirtatious conversation to an informal suit, an expression of interest. Chuck was surprised by his own words; he was not one to whirl ladies around the floor, when only a few seductive words need be spoken to have them eating from the palm of his hand…usually. He did not need them to entertain the possibility of him being interested in something lasting more than one night. However, in this instant, he felt a _need_ to be accepted in this.

"I'm sorry, but once again I must decline," she replied slowly, her emotions for once unreadable in her eyes.

"You rejected my drink of choice, surely you _owe_ me a dance?" This was getting ridiculous, not only had he asked her to dance, but when declined he made a _second attempt. _Maybe he was coming down with something?

"I hardly think so. It is true, I did turn down your scotch, but in return I have not mocked the colour of your bowtie. Consider us even," Lady Van der Woodsen answered with a glowing smile, before turning on her heel and disappearing between the throngs of ladies leaving the ballroom floor.

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, before a chuckle escaped him. Still staring after her in wonder, he jumped when a hand clapped down on his shoulder. The unfamiliar display of affection was purely due to the presence of so many other people, and reluctantly Chuck turned round to face the powerful scrutiny of his father. For a moment Bart simply let his eyes bore into his son, and then slowly he nodded, the sign of approval surprising Chuck. Then the older man paused, as if to contemplate how to phrase the sentence to come.

"Charles," he finally said, "I see you met Lady Van der Woodsen. Conversed, even."

"Yes, we _conversed_," Chuck answered, trying to suppress a smirk.

"And you find her suitable? I'll have you know she is by far the most eligible young lady, being critical will not be helpful in this search-"

"I agree with your choice. She is a most," he paused, "_charming _girl."

The Earl of Wexford looked surprised, and then quickly composed his expression into his usual, stony countenance. "Then I shall make arrangements with her mother. I expect you to be presentable for an afternoon visit by the Van der Woodsen family a week tomorrow. That is all."

Having been dismissed, Chuck nodded to his father and headed towards the staircase. He'd found a fiancée and had a conversation with his father lasting more than two minutes. The evening had been a success.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Blair and Serena were sitting in the Waldorf's front sitting room, eagerly discussing the future wedding plans for the blonde. The morning sunshine fell directly onto the newly engaged girl's long tresses, and created a golden halo around the already luminescent Serena.

"Apparently I met him at one of the last balls in Paris, and he is said to be a most dashing, young man," she enthused.

The words reminded Blair of a disagreeable encounter at that last ball, and she shivered at the memory of his intense, smouldering gaze. To her distaste, she realised it wasn't completely out of displeasure. Shaking her head to remove such traitorous thoughts, she returned to the topic of conversation.

"I'm sure he is very charming, and we know he is very rich, so if the worst happens, at least you are going to be well-dressed," Blair said matter-of-factly.

"B!" laughed Serena, the infectious sound causing the brunette to erupt in fits of giggles as well. "I'm to be married to a respectable man of a good title, and that is more than enough for me."

Blair couldn't stop herself from wrinkling her nose at this statement. Of course one needed to be wealthy, and nobility was definitely preferable, but surely love had to feature _somewhere_ in the marriage! Every princess had her prince, and didn't they all share 'true love's kiss' at the end of the fairytale? How could one have the perfect, fairytale ending without it?

Her face must have betrayed her distracted mind, for she felt Serena's nudging on her arm. Glancing up, she realised Lily Van der Woodsen had entered and handed a coat and hat to her only daughter. She hurried to her feet and greeted the elder woman, before bestowing a final hug and 'Good luck!' to her friend as she was taken in a horse-drawn carriage to meet her fiancé officially for the first time. Wistfully, Blair imagined herself dressed in her finest clothes and sitting in the comforts of a carriage as the horses trotted down Park Lane. Her best friend was living her personal dream, and the envy threatened to break free of Blair's control.

Swallowing, she pushed any negative thoughts to the back of her mind, and wished strongly that Serena's fiancé be everything she dreamed and more. She waited until the carriage was no longer in sight, before stepping back from the window and walking into the hallway. Eleanor Waldorf was descending the stairs, glare in place, and reluctantly Blair faced her.

"Morning, mother," she said dutifully.

"It's '_Good _morning', Blair, you're always so sloppy with your language," Eleanor criticised briskly, her shoes tapping on the marble floor as she moved from the hall to the parlour.

Blair paused a moment, quickly adding on to her wish that she find an even better husband for herself, and fast. Dreaming of escape, she dutifully followed her mother and began the day.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

For the fourth time that day, Chuck changed his attire. Smirking at the colour of his waistcoat, a purple that perfectly matched the bowtie he had worn at the ball where they'd met, he swapped his black jacket to a less severe grey, with dark trousers to match. If he'd had his way, the whole outfit would be purple, but his father was strict on those matters. Chuck didn't complain though; not everyone could be so ahead of fashion.

Clean-shaven despite the facial hair trends of pointed beards and generous moustaches, he spent a considerable amount of time combing his hair, until it fell just right. Checking his appearance in the ornate gold mirror which hung on his wall, he deemed himself 'devilishly handsome', and proceeded down the staircase to his father's study. Uncertain of what to expect, he paused on the threshold and waited for his presence to be noticed. It was a good few minutes before the Earl even raised his head and gestured briefly to one of the gilt chairs in front of him, and another few before he was addressed.

"Charles, Lady Van der Woodsen and her daughter will be arriving any moment. They have agreed to the engagement of course, as it will mean marrying into a higher rank of nobility not to mention the other advantages, however if things do not go as planned, it is still possible for the match to be _broken._"

The sharp words caused Chuck to gulp, and remain silent.

"Any misconduct from you, an inappropriate comment or a lewd gesture, could ruin the alliance I have created. I expect you to be on your best behaviour, to both Lady Van der Woodsen _and_ her daughter, and I will warn you now, if you destroy all the work I have put into this, your punishment will not just be a lack of bride."

Bart fixed his hawk-like stare on his son and watched as he wilted under it. Ducking his head, Chuck nodded and Bart was reminded of their only interactions when his son was younger; when he would have to reprimand him for bad behaviour. Pushing aside the uncomfortable feeling of regret, he was relieved of the task of making small talk by the entrance of their butler, a European by the name of Mr. Vanya. He announced the arrival of the Van der Woodsens, and awkwardly the two Bass men rose to their feet and walked slowly to the door.

Chuck kept a few paces behind his father, his mood dramatically dampened by the discouraging speech he had just heard. Although the extent of Bart's lack of faith in him never was cause for surprise, he couldn't help but wince at the cold tone the words were thrown out in.

"My Lord, your father is waiting for you," chided Mr. Vanya quietly, fully aware of the moods that Chuck was prone to falling into.

Unaware he had even stopped walking, Chuck nodded dismissively at the butler and continued down the corridor to the front room. The sounds of voices were just audible through the wooden door, but only one was familiar; the rich, deep tones of the Earl of Wexford, his father. Surprised that he did not recognise the voice of the woman who had been plaguing his dreams, Chuck took a deep breath before pulling open the door and stepping inside.

He was overwhelmed by Lily Van der Woodsen, her thick floral perfume almost suffocating in its strength, as she reached for him and enveloped him in a hug. Although normally one to enjoy intimate embraces with women, the distinctive motherly air was not one he was accustomed to and he just stood awkwardly, until she removed her arms from around him.

"Oh, I just can't believe it, my daughter Serena and Lord Charles Bass getting married," she beamed, leading him into the room.

Chuck looked her over – he was still a man after all, and she a woman – and noted the differences between her and her daughter who he'd met last week. She was blonde and more tanned in colour, taller and with bright blue eyes; the typical beauty, almost German-looking. He scanned the room for his fiancée, but was only able to see a young woman of very similar looks to Lily. She could have only been twenty at the oldest, but shared the same skin colouring, same blonde locks and wide, innocent blue eyes. Her mouth displayed even white teeth as she smiled brilliantly at him, and he accepted she was most definitely beautiful.

She must be Serena's sister, he decided, as her looks confirmed her as a Van der Woodsen. He wryly registered the extreme differences between his fiancée and her family, instead being petite, pale and with rich, dark hair and expressive, deep brown eyes – a total opposite almost. It was definitely strange…

However, what was stranger was the complete absence of Serena.

He glanced, confused, at his father who merely ushered him towards the blonde sitting on the chaise longue. He approached hesitantly and extended a hand, introducing himself – it seemed the only possible choice. Maybe she was still in the front hall, or was arriving later, and so had sent her sister? It seemed unlikely, but the only explanation.

"Charles Bass," he said blankly, his face devoid of expression; a mask to the emotions whirling inside.

"Serena Van der Woodsen," she beamed back, seemingly undeterred by his lack of interest.

He waited for her to continue her sentence, announcing where Serena was, when the penny dropped. She wasn't starting a sentence.

She was introducing himself.

This blonde was Serena Van der Woodsen.

She was his fiancée.

He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask for one night, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was most definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

TO BE CONTINUED

_So, what did you think? Comments, criticisms, bits you loved, bits you hated...I want to know it all :)_

_Reviews are love 3 Update soon!_

_- Maddy x_


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Thank you HUGELY for the simply incredible response this received!  
__Everyone who reviewed, I am immeasurably grateful as always, and hope you received my individual message of thanks.  
For those who alerted and favourited, it is really flattering and I only hope to keep you captivated!  
I've been working supremely hard to manage to write this next chapter AND chapter 13 of 'UES', but I've finished both, and so here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!_

_- Maddy x_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Title:****Love Wears a Mask**

**Author: Madeleinex**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: 'He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was most  
definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened.' Historical AU. C/B!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters, just the plotline. (I wish I owned Chuck Bass *sigh*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chuck Bass was, once again, considering getting drunk.

In front of his fiancée and her mother.

With his father present.

It seemed the only possible way in which he could smoothly continue the conversation, after having found his fiancée had been swapped with someone who, although also beautiful, was not who he had found himself … _lusting _after. And in any case, anyone who had seen Chuck Bass drunk knew that he was as much a charmer then as he was when he was sober, if not more so.

Unfortunately, he had only turned in the direction of the scotch when he felt a vice-like grip around his elbow, unsurprisingly belonging to the Earl. _Trust him to focus his attention on me _now_ of all times. _One intimidating glare later, Chuck found himself sitting on the chaise longue next to Serena, making small talk about what style of wedding dress would suit his new bride. Apparently it was ivory, not white, which was in fashion, but Chuck couldn't care less. If he was in charge, the bride would be wearing purple and he'd be in a matching purple and lilac suit. Now _that_ was how to make the main article on the society pages!

"Empire cuts are so very now, Serena dear," gushed Lily, actually taking out a sketch of Lady Mapleton at her wedding.

"But mother, they are for women who need to hide their hips! I'd much rather a corset design," argued Serena, smiling brightly. Chuck realised he hadn't seen her without a smile on her face during the whole meeting…it was slightly unnerving.

"Well I'm sure we can find you something marvellous, not to worry."

"The bridesmaids could be in gold, I think that would look ever so smart with the ivory. Oh, I know! Why don't we have a gold and ivory _theme? _So traditional yet charming!"

"What a fabulous idea!"

Chuck could practically _see_ the exclamation marks as the blondes' faces almost split with the wideness of their smiles. He was tempted to yell out 'dead babies', just to see if their mood would change in the slightest. The whole conversation was turning into a nightmare, and when Bart excused himself, Chuck was pretty sure this was all a joke, played on him by his father. It was a form of punishment for being a disappointing son.

It was the only solution.

"You'll make such a dashing groom, Charles," smiled Lily. _Do you ever stop smiling?!_

He managed a nod, and was fairly impressed with his performance. Not one crack in his mask yet. Definitely some sort of achievement. The talk slowly changed to wedding dates, and to his relief he heard the suggestion of next summer. A full year away. That gave him enough time to sort out this whole mess, and find the _real _Serena Van der Woodsen…or whoever she was. As the afternoon progressed, he realised there was no doubt that the two women before him were related, and why would Lady Lily feel the need to swap her daughters? He'd already agreed, hadn't he? And this girl was charming enough, she'd find a suitor in no time at all!

"My lord, I should like that?" questioned Serena sweetly. _Damn, what is she talking about?_

"As would I," he answered in the only way he could.

And with that, Lily gave them an affectionate look and left the room. _Ah. They suggested time alone. _He realised he could definitely use this time to his advantage; after all, a woman was supposed to obey her husband, and although he had no intention of forcing her to do anything, she was definitely the type to feel the need to please.

"Miss Van der Woodsen," he turned to her with a charming smile and was rewarded with a blush, "I know I wouldn't forget your face, but I can't seem to remember when we met! You must remind me." He softened the request with a flirtatious smirk.

"I, um, I seem to be suffering the same as you…" The smile faltered. _Well at least she's human._

"In fact there is only one name that springs to mind which I remember hearing you were present at. It was your last ball in Paris, I think my father mentioned, Countess Geraldine de Batteau's?"

The nervousness on her face was as clear as the sky that morning, and Chuck knew he'd hit the mark. He kept his expression neutral, and she obviously didn't suspect anything because she cleared her throat and plastered a smile back onto her face. Her hands folded demurely in her lap, she took a moment, _to prepare her story I'm sure_, before speaking.

"Oh, I was meant to go, but then I was ill and I had to decline at the last moment…"

"Really, because I'm very sure I heard your name announced." Chuck was not going to let this opportunity escape him. _Someone _had been at that ball under her name, and he wanted to know who.

"You must have misheard," she stated firmly, sparing him an anxious look to ensure he'd not been offended. When he softened his intense stare, she smiled and continued. "I was certainly not there."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The visit had concluded shortly, as the engaged couple were not supposed to be alone for too long, for _society's sake._ The whole notion was ludicrous to Chuck, but it allowed him to leave and clear his head, so he did not complain when the Van der Woodsens announced their departure. The moment their carriage had disappeared, he collected his deep plum-coloured coat and fastened it over his attire, before strolling into town. He'd only made his way down a few streets before he spotted a familiar head of chocolate brown curls ahead of him. His heartbeat quickened.

Following her from a short distance behind, he tried to think up a way to talk to her without appearing audacious. Luckily for him, as she turned away from a display window, an older gentleman knocked into her and only paused to leer at her before continuing. Frowning, Chuck stepped forward and reached for the packages that she'd dropped. She was already crouched down, gathering them when he placed the final one on top of the small stack.

"Thank you, sir, there was really no need!" She spoke in a warm voice, her gratitude clear as she got to her feet, eyes still downcast. Chuck definitely liked the idea of her being thankful towards him. As she gathered herself, he looked at the window she'd been gazing at.

Bright fabrics were looped across the window, fashioned into scarves on the mannequins in the window. Glancing down at her bowed head, he took in the lilac strip of material that she had used to keep her locks from falling into her eyes. The effect was enchanting, and he definitely had an idea to what she'd been inquiring after in that particular shop. _'If he was in charge, the bride would be wearing purple and he'd be in a matching purple and lilac suit' – _ironically he noted the colour, lilac. He laughed and realised he needed to form a reply.

"It's not a problem," he drawled, rewarded by the jerking up of her head at his voice. _So she remembers me. _"It's the Honourable Serena Van der Woodsen, I seem to recall?"

She blushed, creamy skin turning a deep red, and there was no mask to hide it this time. He greedily drank in the sight, appreciating her refusal to meet his eyes as it enabled him to stare openly. _She's going to deny it any second-_

"Actually no, it's Blair Waldorf." _There we go._

"That seems a little strange," he purred, gently leading her down the street to a leafy promenade. She came without a fuss, obviously too distracted by being caught in a lie. "After all, I heard you announce yourself as such…"

"But there you are wrong, my lord. I never said such a thing, you greeted me as such and I just did not correct you," she answered confidently, her eyes triumphantly meeting his.

_She's definitely something else. _He took in her confident stance, her hands delicately turned out on either side of her, a subtle sign that she was not a shrinking violet. No, she had opinions and she was going to let you know them. She raised an eyebrow at his scrutiny and his smirk widened, greatly enjoying her discomfort. There was a satisfaction at getting under her skin, with all the bravado she had to declare that she was a self-assured maiden. He liked to think of it as an achievement, to be the man to get past the walls she put up.

"It's rude to stare, and you're not even staring. I would definitely classify it as _leering._"

"I can't say I've ever heard leering is rude. There are no rules about it," he smirked. Just talking to her put him in a good mood.

"There may not be rules, but the result is the same; a woman who finds you impudent and greatly unappealing," she declared boldly. Her lips pouted slightly and he was drawn to the movement.

"Now that is an unfavourable reaction indeed. But a wrong one, I feel."

"Wrong? You mean to say that I should not think badly of you for looking at me in a way which is inappropriate?" Her tone was sarcastic and the mocking look on her face was _very_ attractive.

"Yes, I mean exactly that. You should be flattered that I am so tempted to look at you like that. One must hold great beauty to deserve a leer," he teased, leading her further down the street.

"Now that would have been poetic, had it not been justifying a leer. Why could you not just say that alone?" she questioned.

"Because that would not distinguish me at all. You shall go home this evening and remember me, I promise you that!"

She stopped walking and turned to look at him. He met her gaze and held it until she shook her head lightly. The motion made her curls bounce and against the backdrop of the tall English oaks in front of golden-stoned buildings, she was a vision. The wonder in his eyes made her glance down and back up coyly from under her lashes, and when he let out a low chuckle she laughed as well, clearly surprised at her own flirting. It was hardly usual behaviour for a young socialite.

"I think it fortunate you are not a girl, my Lord Bass. You would not be proper at all," she declared, her eyes amused.

"Even as a man, I find myself improper on occasion," he said lightly, earning a soft giggle from his companion.

"And that gives me cause to return to my duties, Lord Bass." With a graceful curtsey, she turned to go but he reached out an arm and clasped her hand in his. He heard the sharp intake of breath and when she twisted round, he fixed his eyes on her, not allowing her to break eye contact.

"I should buy a red headband, Miss Waldorf. The colour would set off your complexion," he said simply, releasing her wrist from his grip. She looked at him in wonder and stayed motionless for another moment. Then, a small smile flitting over her features, she curtseyed again and moved off down the street. He was unable to take his eyes of her until her slight figure had faded into the throng of people on the busy London streets.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"He is a handsome gentleman, and I am sure he will be a very kind husband," concluded Serena, her tale of her meeting with her fiancé finished.

"What did you even talk about? I should imagine it to be very awkward at a first meeting!" laughed Blair, trying to imagine how she would converse with a man she'd met only briefly but who she'd be married to forever.

"Oh, nothing much, just light conversation," rushed Serena, and if her best friend picked up on the change in her speech, she did not show it.

"You are not the only one who talked to a gentleman this week, you know," Blair sighed wistfully. Since her last encounter with Chuck Bass, she'd been sufficiently distracted by memories of their short walk that her maid had announced her 'love-struck'. She'd laughed it off, knowing that dear Dorota had no idea about her encounter, but ever since the description had been floating around her mind, taunting her.

"Oh B, you have a suitor?" gasped the blonde in delight.

"Not exactly…but it's the second time he's come to speak to me, and he's of nobility so it's definitely flattering," Blair added, trying to keep her friend's interest. _Not everyone can have suitor after suitor knocking on their door._

"Is that suitable? You being out for the season, and him having not put forward a suit?"

Blair sighed. This is what she hated about society. A man and a woman could not talk for more than a few moments before gossip began to fly. She didn't see the reason for such a fuss, after all her conversations with Lord Bass had been more enjoyable than a lot of the petty talk she had to endure when spending time with the other girls in their social circle. Blair knew she was of a more modern and brazen attitude than her contemporaries, and it was times like this when she wanted to scream in frustration.

"S, you shouldn't be so concerned about it being suitable. We were just having conversation. He's perfectly respectable," her lips twitched at the word, "and he treats me just like a man should." _That's stretching the truth a little…_but then a memory came of him looking deeply into her eyes and she decided that that was exactly how a man should look at a woman.

"Alright B…I just don't want you to let this man flirt with you and then break your heart. If he has honest intentions, he should put forward a suit to your mother."

Blair knew Serena was being reasonable, but really the girl didn't know what she was talking about. He'd only just discovered her real identity, how could he have done anything differently? For all she knew, he was talking to Eleanor Waldorf this moment. Smiling happily, she decided to let the manner pass for now – there was no point making a fuss when it would probably be resolved in a matter of days. _Mother will be so happy that a Lord, heir to an Earldom, has shown interest in me, _me _and not Serena!_

"Relax, S. Everything is fine… It's perfect, even."

Serena was easily mollified and the two continued in easy conversation, discussing the latest fashions from Paris and how to accessorise an outfit tastefully but originally. The headband Blair had created was praised by Serena, and the idea quickly evolved further, until Blair could see herself wearing one for all occasions.

"Maybe, even in a hundred years, girls will still be wearing them!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, maybe they will even show their legs!"

"Up to their knees!"

The pair burst into hysterics at the ridiculous ideas. They knew the fashion would not change that dramatically in the slightest; when the twenty-first century dawned they would still be in long skirts and dresses, but it was enjoyable to entertain the idea.

"Imagine, women in pantaloons!"

Once again they were consumed by laughter, and when Lily Van der Woodsen entered, she clucked her tongue lightly at them, fixing them with an amused yet disapproving look. They both regained their composure and sat still as they waited for her to speak. After waiting for a few moments to increase the drama of her announcement, a smile broke out across her face. _There we go, I knew the smile had to be coming at one point or another, _Blair thought, trying to keep her face from betraying any signs of rebellious amusement.

"Serena, your fiancé has just asked if you would like to take a turn around Hyde Park with him after lunch! It will be delightful!"

"Oh that's a lovely idea! How romantic!"

_Why do they always have to speak in exclamation marks? _Blair couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes, but managed to turn her head so the action was indiscernible. Their enthusiasm was irritating if you had to listen to it for too long, and Blair took this as her cue to leave. She eagerly wanted to meet the man who had managed to catch Serena, but assumed this would not be her opportunity. Standing up, she waited 'til their attention had been captured, before saying,

"Thank you for having me, Lady Lily, but I must be getting home, it is a busy day!" _Oh goodness, the exclamation marks are infectious! There I go again!_

"Of course Blair, I am sure Eleanor needs you. Lovely to see you, dear!"

"Bye B!"

"Bye S, goodbye Lady Lily," Blair nodded to her respectfully and bobbed a quick curtsey before leaving the house and walking the short distance to her own. It must be the first time she _chose_ to leave the sanctuary of the Van der Woodsen home and return to her own. She was definitely more welcome in the former, after all. Stepping through the wooden door, she bestowed a smile on her maid Dorota and carried on down the hall.

"Blair, is that you? Finally, I've been waiting for you for the last half an hour…"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chuck had decided to give his fiancée another shot.

When he'd first considered the concept of marriage, he'd assumed his wife would only be there as a partner to social events, someone to look after him when he needed it and bare him children. It sounded a bit brutal, but at least it was _brutally honest_, and he wouldn't be the first man to take a mistress or two. However, the longer he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of being with someone who he actually _loved. _The times where her company would be compulsory would be very much more enjoyable, and he could always choose to spend the time with her which he would otherwise be using on bars and whores.

The problem though was that 'her' was being quickly interlinked with 'Blair'.

That he should be so taken with a girl he had only talked to twice was definitely strange, and so he'd chosen to give the real Serena another chance. Maybe he was just responding to a lack of female companions recently; since returning from France he had been celibate, and although by choice, it was still something he was adjusting too. The appeal of the loose women had disappeared, but he was sorely missing the activity itself.

And so, clinging to his identity as the infamous Chuck Bass, he found himself walking around Hyde Park, arm in arm with Serena.

"You are looking quite charming this afternoon, Miss Van der Woodsen," he offered, breaking the moment of silence that had fallen upon them.

"Why thank you, my Lord, that is most kind of you."

_And here's the silence again. _He couldn't help but make comparisons to the easy exchange he'd had with Blair Waldorf, even though their relationship should have made her reluctant to even be seen with him, let alone converse out of choice. Serena, on the other hand, had been told she'd be spending her life alongside him, and yet was not making the walk easy at all. _Maybe she's nervous? _It shouldn't have been surprising; he'd met hundreds of upper-class young ladies, who all acted the same – nervous, shy and awkward to their suitors. _Hardly attractive, is it?_

"Your mother tells me you have an interest in fashion?"

The choice of conversation topic must have seemed unexpected to her, because she immediately floundered for a response. _I'm not asking her about the latest government international policy, _he groaned mentally. And yet somehow he knew that Blair would have an opinion on it. The thought made him smirk in amusement, and lessened the pain of talking.

"Well, I like to wear the current trends, although it's my friend Blair who keeps me updated. She has the greatest ideas, very original and unconventional, such as using pieces of material to keep your hair off of your face." Serena laughed lightly, clearly having found something she could talk about easily and so didn't notice the paling face of her companion. "I'm sure you don't see the ingenuity of it, but for a young lady it is most useful!"

The first mention of her name had Chuck poised to bolt, and then all doubts were removed when she continued. Of course he knew exactly what she was talking about, had _seen _the accessory worn by the creator herself.

Blair and Serena were friends.

Blair Waldorf and Serena Van der Woodsen were _friends._

The girl he … _admired, _and his fiancée, were _friends._

_Why is there no scotch in Hyde Park?_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Blair had needed to get out of the house, and take a breather from her mother. She loved Eleanor, of course she did, but their relationship was strained at best, and Blair's compulsive, daring side did not impress her mother. After spending a few hours with her and her friends, she'd needed to escape the patronising and dull conversation of the upper circle matrons, and when this happened, she went to Hyde Park.

By this point, she'd completely forgotten that it was the destination of Serena and her fiancé, and in fact had barely registered it when Lily Van der Woodsen announced it. However as she was slowly taking a turn along the banks of the Serpentine, she caught a glimpse of sunlight reflecting off golden hair, and knew instantly it was her best friend. The blonde was drawing closer, arm in arm with a tall, dark stranger, and Blair's curiosity flared at the identity of the man. _This is the legendary man, the 'respectable future husband'…_

Knowing it would be impolite and improper to call out, Blair continued to walk in their direction until Serena noticed her and let out a happy laugh. She exclaimed, once the distance between them had shortened dramatically, loudly to catch her friend's attention, and so the brunette was able to turn and fake surprise at the encounter.

At least, that had been her intention. To _fake _surprise.

But one look at her friend's escort made her gasp lightly in surprise. And when she saw the pained, yet anticipatory look on his face she knew that she'd been used.

"Serena," she greeted her friend calmly, "Lord Charles Bass," she curtsied, refusing to give him the satisfaction of upsetting her. _He knew all along. It was a game to him._

"Oh, you've met before? How lovely!"

The blonde babbled on, oblivious to the intense stare her fiancé was bestowing upon her best friend, who had fixed her attention on Serena and was declining to even _acknowledge _the man's presence. She slowly trailed off when she realised neither was paying attention, and tension crackled through the air as the three paused by the Serpentine.

"I understand what you mean, my Lord, when you talked of being improper on occasion," remarked Blair at last, puncturing the silence.

Chuck could only stare at her.

Blair realised that the beauty of Hyde Park had been destroyed in a single second.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Surprised? Disappointed? _

_Your reactions are so important so I know what to change, what to keep doing etc. If you have a minute, write a review, it'll make my day! I promise to reply and tell you so personally!_

_Hope to update very shortly, but you know how it is; the bigger the support, the more inspired I am! Not a bribe, just a fact :)_

_Thank you infinitely,  
- Maddy x_


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Once again I'm completely overwhelmed by the phenomenal response you've given this! I would never have expected it!  
I can't begin to express how much it means, and just hope that this chapter is reward enough for you!  
As always, I'm incredibly grateful to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited this story or even myself, and I hope you received my reply to your reviews!  
It has taken a while to write this, and it's the longest chapter I've ever written - on word count at least!  
Without further ramblings, here is Chapter Three, I hope you enjoy:_

_- Maddy x_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Title: Love Wears a Mask**

**Author: Madeleinex**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: 'He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was most  
definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened.' Historical AU. C/B!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters, just the plotline. (I wish I owned Chuck Bass *sigh*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Look, that man's gone swimming _in the nude!_" laughed Serena, trying to diffuse the tension. The sound fell flat when it was met by silence and Serena glanced nervously from one brunette to the other. Refusing to give up, she continued. "Oh and he fell onto a duck! … and now he's being bitten by it!"

There was no reaction from her companions. She didn't understand what the problem was, only that Blair was clearly upset, and as her loyalties lay with her best friend, she rallied and tried to cheer her back to her usual opinionated self. Taking a step away from Chuck, she went to place an arm around her waist and smiled. "Look Blair, that man really is quite amusing."

"I'm sure the dip is very refreshing." Chuck had finally broken from his reverie and was rewarded by a thankful smile from the blonde for contributing. The reaction from Blair however was much less favourable.

"I hope he gets frostbite." The tone was as cold as the words were literally, and Chuck only just managed to hold back a gulp. _I'm definitely the man in this analogy._

"Frostbite? Don't be cruel, I'm sure he's just trying to enjoy himself," said Serena nervously.

"Well the duck is clearly not happy about it, I hope he regrets his decision," Blair replied coolly, knowing that Chuck wouldn't miss the meaning behind her words.

"He couldn't have known what would happen when he jumped in," he murmured. "Maybe he was trying to impress those watching."

"No one should be made to do something they don't want to do, just to _impress _people!" _She obviously has never felt the complete disappointment of a parent in their only child._

"How was he to know there was a duck there?"

Chuck immediately regretted his words when he noticed how Blair's face had completely drained of colour. He'd intended it to mean he hadn't realised she'd be at Hyde Park, but realised the whole analogy of jumping into the lake actually corresponded to the _engagement_, not the awkward meeting here. She'd obviously inferred that he hadn't really registered her presence in his life at all; which was the most ridiculous idea of all. _You've been teasing me in my dreams and forever coming into my mind – how could I ever forget you?_

"No matter how little he cares for the duck, it has feelings! It was there first, just trying to keep swimming, not harming anything…" Blair fought back the tears that were threatening to overflow. She knew her reaction was extreme, but she hadn't admitted to herself the extent of her feelings towards Chuck Bass. To do so only when realising what you'd lost was enough to make her cry.

"It's merely a duck, Blair. It getting beaten down doesn't bother anyone," piped up Serena, trying to lighten the situation. Chuck cringed. _She's going to explode any-_

"Merely a duck? How do you know that that duck hasn't suffered enough already? Maybe it's the only duck that has to work hard just to keep up with the others? Maybe it spends its whole life just trying to keep _afloat! _Maybe getting beaten down is the final blow to the duck!"

Blair was breathing erratically, her curls bouncing in agitation and her voice laced with pain. Serena had no idea what had gotten her into such a state. _I never thought she cared so much about ducks! _She could only watch as the brunette took a step away from the engaged pair and trembled. Serena opened her mouth to speak but Blair held up a hand to halt her before she could get any words out. Suitably cowed by the expression on her friend's face, she closed her mouth and waited. However before she could hear what she had to say, Chuck spoke, his voice solemn.

"Miss Waldorf, look. The duck's fine, it's swimming away just fine…"

Blair turned to watch as it did just that, struggling against the flow of the water but slowly making its way in the direction it was headed towards. With words drenched in misery, she said, "And the man hasn't even noticed it's gone. Even if he did he'd probably just be glad to see the back of it."

Chuck had to fight back the urge to pull her against his body and hold her in a tight embrace, merely watching the back of her as her shoulders slumped and her head bowed.

"Well, why shouldn't he? The duck did bite him…and it's inconceivable to think that he's ever going to take the duck home and look after it! How ridiculous a notion!" laughed Serena, oblivious to the hidden meaning underlying the exchange of words.

"How ridiculous indeed…" Chuck's heart clenched at the complete sincerity in her tone. "After all, why would the man want the duck anyway?"

"Exactly, it's probably dirty and crude," dismissed Serena.

The trio stood awkwardly by the edge of the water before Blair murmured something about being needed at home, and hurried off. Serena turned her attention to the family who had joined the man in the water, and hadn't noticed the powerful gaze of her fiancé that was still directed at the back of her best friend. _Why did I just stand there? Why didn't I contradict Serena? And how could she possibly think that? _Serena's chirpy voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Look how lovely, now he's in the water with his family, and there's no duck to be seen! They can enjoy themselves without its interference."

Chuck flinched at the picture her words painted in his mind. A small voice in the back of his head answered his previous question; _because that is what society and your father believe. And you'll do anything for your father's respect, including drop her. _

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serena had been dropped off hours ago, and yet he hadn't been able to bring himself to visit Blair at the Waldorf residence. After the horrible truths that he'd acknowledged after her departure, he couldn't bare to stand in her presence knowing that he would never be able to choose her over his father's respect. _You're a coward Chuck Bass. _He could hear her throwing the words at him, intending to scar him, and could even feel the pain in his heart where they cut through, drawing blood.

_No, not a coward, just a child. A child desperate for approval, for affection._

And how could he expect it from a woman like Blair Waldorf, beautiful and intelligent, when his own father couldn't summon the love that was supposed to be unconditional? How could he possibly sever the fraying ties between his father and himself out of choice, in favour of the one currently still being woven in front of his very eyes? For Chuck Bass knew that it could not hold both him and Blair. By clinging to that they would surely break and crumble, leaving him with nothing.

Chuck Bass could not live with nothing.

"Rough day?" asked the barman with an empathic look.

"My girl caught me with my fiancée," he admitted, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as he said 'my girl'.

"That must have been uncomfortable," the barman laughed, shutting up when he caught the glare on Chuck's face. "I apologise, my good man, I only thought to lighten the atmosphere."

"Apology accepted," he replied morosely, staring into the depths of his scotch. In the dim lighting he could pretend they were in fact a deep brown, and found himself slightly comforted by the familiar sight. _I could stare into those eyes for the rest of my life_, he found himself thinking, and then was jerked into reality at the suggestion behind the statement. _But you aren't going to, so you better start preparing to now!_

"Did she take it badly?" questioned the barman tentatively.

"Who, my girl or my fiancée?" responded Chuck, the last word edged with distaste.

"The one who matters," he answered simply.

And in that statement lay the difficulty of the situation, for there was no doubt to Chuck that the one whom the barman spoke of was Blair. Hadn't he just spent the last four hours in this dimly lit bar, moping over his failure with her? There was not a single part of him that worried about Serena's feelings about the situation, should she discover the problem, although it pained him to admit it. Wryly he thought about how panicked he'd been when faced with the possibility that he was deeply attracted to his fiancée. _If only that was the case._

"She was utterly destroyed, I doubt she'll ever look at me again," he spoke, avoiding the unspoken question. "Which will probably ensure the success of my marriage…"

"And yet you are not happy with that," stated the barman, refilling Chuck's glass.

Chuck sighed and nodded in acceptance. "It is just I don't think I am quite prepared to let her go," he said softly. Images of Blair in all her fragile beauty came to her, followed by ones of her as she threw insults at him, others of her as she flirted with him. _The cool exterior, the fire below. _How apt a description, he realised.

"Then don't."

The lord raised his head in surprise. The simplicity of the statement had managed to jerk him from his melancholic state. He'd been preparing to spend a night in the confines of this bar, slowly drinking his way to oblivion, and continue with that every night until the wedding. It seemed the only possible way to make it through without succumbing to the temptation that was Blair Waldorf. The idea that there was another alternative was more than appealing.

"And how would I accomplish that, my good sir?"

"I am correct in assuming that this is no lady of the night?" he questioned in response, earning a nod from his customer. Chuck smirked at the idea of him behaving so crazily over a common whore. "Then you may still have a chance with her. Having a mistress is all fine and dandy, but neither of you will ever feel true happiness. Each moment you spend together you will feel the uncomfortable presence of your wife."

The words were wise and Chuck did not doubt their sincerity. Unable to refrain from asking, he spoke softly, "You are experienced in this?"

"Aye. For twenty-nine years I had a mistress, and the factor of my wife all but destroyed our spark. They may say it is the affair that spoils the marriage, but what is spoiled is the relationship with the one you love, be it wife or mistress. The other is but not important enough to be spoiled."

"So you suggest I break my engagement?" The idea was one he'd written off, but when seriously considering it, he decided it would not be so impossible.

"Not yet. I suggest you visit your girl, and test your feelings. If they're true, then you know where your future lies."

The two men appraised each other, and then Chuck reached over the bar counter and clasped his hand. His eyes burning with sincerity, he thanked the barman. When he was answered with a simple smile, Chuck nodded in goodbye, and left to find _his _girl.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Blair, you've been silent all afternoon."

The question surprised Blair enough to jolt her from her depressed mood. _Maybe it was worth having my heart broken if it makes my mother finally pay attention to me. _Then she baulked at what she'd just thought. _I did not love him, couldn't have loved such a deceitful creature. Your heart can not break over someone you _hate. "I've…been distracted, mother."

"Well I hope the distraction is over by the time of Lady Augusta's ball in the next couple of weeks. You know you can not waste the opportunity to find a suitor!" chided Eleanor as she continued her embroidery.

Blair sighed, irritated that the conversation was once again focussed on her lack of suitor. Although it was a reasonable worry for a mother to have, it was not at all comforting, and the thought of finding a future husband was the last thing she wanted to think about. "Mother, I am not wasting it. I think you will find many of the girls out this season have yet to receive proposals."

"Serena has received not one, but three! If the first had not been so successful, it would not have been two days before she was engaged to one of the other two," retorted Eleanor, clearly sore over the fact her daughter could not compete with that of Lily Van der Woodsen's.

"Yes, but she is the only one," commented Blair in as even a tone as she could manage. It was hard for her to think about Serena's engagement, let alone about the man who had proposed it. _I refuse to waste another moment thinking of him._

"But Lord Bass is a fine catch." Eleanor laughed at her little joke, unaware of the effect the name had on her daughter.

"Mother, we have a long time yet to find me a suitor. I am sure that I will look nice in the dress you have designed for me, and then the offers will come pouring in. You must not fret."

The words were more to soothe Blair herself than her mother, as the idea of watching her best friend marry as she remained a maid were too painful to even consider. The only way to show Chuck just how little he meant to her was to find another man, one even finer than Lord Bass if it was possible. Then he would be the one regretting his decision, and she, Blair Waldorf, would be the one who had won.

She had to win.

"I am not fretting, Blair. I have every right to worry. Lord knows you are not the most conventional of girls, and that is what men look for in a bride."

Although it was true, the words still hurt.

"At least you must watch your weight over the next few weeks. You will need to do everything you can to keep up with the other girls. Your height and pale pallor work against you, suggesting ill health. That is the last thing wanted in a wife!"

The words reminisced of a conversation earlier that day. _"How do you know that that duck hasn't suffered enough already? Maybe it's the only duck that has to work hard just to keep up with the others? Maybe it spends its whole life just trying to keep afloat!"_

Eleanor's eyes remained fixed on the needlework in her deft hands, and Blair couldn't help but wonder if it was because she couldn't bare the sight of her. "Yes mother, of course. I know Serena was saying something about-"

"And it would do to stay away from Serena at the next ball," interrupted her mother. To say Blair was surprised would be an understatement. _Mother has always approved of Serena! For what possible reason could she want me to avoid her? _Eleanor remained oblivious as she continued. "You are always outshone when the two of you are together, and if you want to merely _entertain _the _possibility _of finding a suitor, you must stand as far away from her as possible!"

Yes, it was practical thinking and useful advice.

Yes, Blair was sure she would follow it at Lady Augusta's ball.

Yes, it made her eyes tear up with pain and humiliation.

"Blair, are you listening? I should hope you are taking in what I'm saying!"

"Yes I am mother, of course I am."

The two continued with their sewing, one planning the next social event at which she could show off the renovations done to the front parlour, the other planning the next window of time she'd have to finally break down into the millions of pieces that were left of her.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chuck sat in his carriage, considering his options.

He could go home, have a relaxing bath and spend the evening with a glass of scotch and a luxury cigar which his father had had imported from South America.

Or he could face rejection, humiliation and possible physical harm by attempting to reconcile with the girl he… _Ok, I admit it, the girl I'm in love with. _

It was only proof of that fact that he chose the latter option, only because it was the single choice which allowed him to see her face again. Climbing out of the stagecoach, he strode up the front steps with as much bravado as possible, and knocked on the handsome, wooden door. A moment passed before it was opened from within not by a footman, as he'd expected, but by a portly maid whose eyes widened dramatically at the sight of him. Flashing her a charming smile, he resisted the temptation to smirk as she blinked frantically.

"Good evening, I'm Lord Chuck Bass," he greeted smarmily.

"Lord Bass, is a pleasure! I call Mrs Eleanor, you stay here," she squeaked, bobbing a short curtsey before scurrying towards the door.

"Wait a moment, my dear woman!" The endearment made her blush. _This is going to be too easy. _"Would it be possible to fetch Miss Waldorf, without alerting her mother to my presence?"

The request was definitely unsuitable and improper, but it was clear the maid wanted to find a loophole to society's etiquette. "My lord, it not my orders…Mrs Eleanor say to get her when guest comes, you are guest…" The rambling was in very poor English, and the grammar continued to deteriorate as his presence flustered her. "I told bring Mrs Eleanor, not Miss Blair!"

"My dear...?" Chuck paused, waiting to be supplied with a name.

"Dorota, my lord," she said with a blush.

"My dear Dorota, it is late and I do not wish to both Mrs Eleanor. However it is very important I see Miss Waldorf," he continued, the weight in his words clearly not lost on the maid. "I must speak with her, there was a mistake earlier today, and if I do not fix it…"

"Ah," Dorota nodded in sudden comprehension. "Miss Blair return from park most sad, my lord! She spend all day in silence, it worries Dorota. She normally talking all the time, but not today."

The truth pained him and only made him more desperate to try to fix things. "There was a mistake," he repeated, "and I must rectify it. Please let me talk to Miss Blair."

She paused, gauging his expression before finally nodding. He beamed in response, and she dropped the duster she had clasped in her hand. Fumbling to pick it up, she eventually succeeded and rushed from the room, leaving Chuck to contemplate what he would say. The soft lighting created a romantic mood, and he hoped that it would affect her the way it was affecting him. Just imagining how she would look framed by the golden glow had the butterflies in his stomach fluttering at full force, and when he heard dainty steps descending the staircase, they were practically jumping up his throat. Then she was entering the room, and there was nothing but him and her.

"My lord, you should not be here. You are engaged, it is inappropriate, Serena is my best friend!" Blair babbled nervously, thrown by being in such close proximity to him _alone. _Their other encounters had been amongst many people, and without the distractions she was very aware of his gaze, his scent, _him._

"I had to see you. Today in the park…" He trailed off and ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair. "I couldn't bare it, not being able to explain everything."

"You want to explain yourself to me?" The words were meant to come out sarcastic and detached, but she couldn't prevent hopefulness from colouring her tone. He must have picked up on it because he advanced, taking her hand in his.

"I want nothing more," he breathed, looking deeply into her eyes. It was all too much, and she felt herself lose her grasp on her usually iron-strong control. _He's engaged to Serena! _Focussing once again, she pulled her hand back and shook her head.

"No, no, you don't get to do this to me. You're _engaged _to my _best friend. _Do you not realise that I know this can not work? That to break your engagement would only create a scandal?" Blair's voice trembled with the despair she felt, and this time he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and pulling her against his body.

She offered little resistance, allowing him to hold her in an embrace far too intimate for an engaged man and a single lady. However in that moment neither cared about propriety but instead thought only of the sudden body heat and sheer pleasure of having another human pressed against them. Blair let out a soft sob and he simply wrapped his arms tighter around her. _I'm never letting go, _he decided in that moment. The whispering of the wind against the wisteria that twined around the front of the house was enough to make them jump apart, terrified someone had caught them. Once this was proved false, the atmosphere became tense again.

"You're engaged," Blair whispered, her arms hugging herself in an attempt to create some of the warmth she was now missing.

"I know," he answered, his voice just as soft and pained.

"She's my best friend."

"I know."

The two watched each other. Chuck's hooded eyes seemed to sear right into her soul, and Blair felt sick as something flickered in her stomach. She took a faltering step closer, and then he was closing the distance between them once again, this time content to merely hold his hands in hers. The gesture was surprisingly tender for a man whose reputation screamed of vulgarity.

"I can't not be with you," he finally stated. She could only stare at him, surprise on her face, in response. "I will find a way to be with you," he continued, his voice growing stronger as his determination grew.

"Serena…"

"…doesn't care for me, I know it. She will understand."

The atmosphere had lightened dramatically, and instead the tension had evolved into something a lot more sexual. She was suddenly very aware of the small space in between their bodies. Chuck bent down, his lips grazing hers so lightly she wasn't even sure it had happened, and then there was a knock at the door and they were once again on opposite sides of the room.

"Come in, Dorota," said Blair imperiously, trying to gather herself.

The main opened the door and told them it was time for 'my lord' to leave. Silently he followed her to the front door, Blair trailing them nervously. Stepping onto the porch, he looked at her one last time.

"I promise, I will break it first thing tomorrow."

She could only nod, before he was hurrying down the steps to his carriage, the wind blurring his outline. The dark shape in the night reminded her of the many tales Dorota used to tell her, of women and their loves. As she watched, she could only remember that none of them ended happily. Biting her lip, she told herself that this would be different, but the voice in her head refused to let her heart have the last word, and repeatedly murmured, _why? Why should this be any different?_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Back in his carriage, Chuck leant back against the seat, relishing in the memories of her body pressed against his. They rolled through the empty streets towards his home, and he entertained visions of him performing this ritual in many years time, with Blair next to him. A small smile, an honest smile, crept onto his face.

Then the door was being opened by his footman, Arthur, and he was speaking to Chuck, pulling him from his fantasy.

"My lord, I'd like to congratulate you on your engagement. Your father's proud of you, you know. This is the best decision you're ever going to make," he said with an encouraging smile.

Chuck could only grimace as he stepped down and was welcomed into his home. To his surprise, the entire staff was waiting with huge smiles on all their faces.

"Congratulations, Lord Chuck!" gushed one maid, wiping her eyes as tears of happiness poured down.

"Miss Van der Woodsen is the most beautiful bride, my lord, you couldn't have done better," grinned a footman.

On and on the well-wishes came:

"You're going to be the most handsome couple!"

"My lord married to a Van der Woodsen, I'm so proud!"

"It's the perfect marriage!"

Chuck felt that he could have done it, could have kept his promise to Blair without even considering the alternative, had it not been for the repeated exclamation of:

"Your father will never forget this moment! He's never going to be prouder of you than at this moment!"

It was that which brought all his plans with Blair to a grinding halt.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Love it? Hate it? Got a favourite part, or a worst part? Whatever your opinion, I'd love to hear them :)_

_Each review is unbelievable special, and I'm forever indebted to those who take the short amount of time to write one._

_Thank you in advance, and for simply reading this!_

_I will be updating soon, hope you enjoyed this!  
- Maddy x_


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hi Everyone, I have to say a big 'sorry!' for not getting this up sooner, when I did promise many of you otherwise! I'm still as ill as I was before, and it's just made it very hard to update. However I have managed to write this chapter and upload it FINALLY, and it's longer than any of the others, so hopefully that makes up for it!_

_I still can't get over the amazing response I've received, and I can't put into words how much each review, alert and favourite makes me smile.  
THANK YOU, and I hope you really enjoy this next chapter!_

_Here's Chapter 4!  
- Maddy x_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Title:****Love Wears a Mask**

**Author: Madeleinex**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: 'He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was most  
definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened.' Historical AU. C/B!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters, just the plotline. (I wish I owned Chuck Bass *sigh*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Blair waited nervously at the bottom of the stairs for her best friend to descend,

It had been three weeks, the longest period of time that Blair had not seen Serena. Although she didn't blame her for the horrible revelation in Hyde Park, she didn't feel that she would be able to cope with seeing the blonde, surrounded by sunshine and smiles, when her own world was reflected in the colour of her hair; dark, heavy and with only glimpses of something brighter. Despite her envy of her best friend, Blair had always loved being a brunette, and she had to acknowledge that if she was cursing this feature, then things were not going well.

Since her meeting with Chuck, she'd entertained countless fantasies of him arriving at her door and telling her – while the rain poured down outside, making him look even more dashing – that he'd ended it with Serena and wanted to marry her that moment.

Of course, she would happen to have a beautiful wedding gown in her size there with her, and her mother would happily let her be whisked off into the sunset with her new husband. As the days had passed, the details on her dress had been finalised and each aspect of the wedding was now crystal clear in her mind; not that there would be crystals, she refused to have anything less than diamonds adorning the clothing and tables. He was _Lord _Charles Bass after all.

Nevertheless, poor Serena would be losing her fiancé in the process, and Blair knew it would be a hard time for their friendship. As the days dragged by without a word from Chuck or Serena, she began to fear for the worst and realised the broken engagement must have caused more trouble than she'd previously hoped.

It was for that reason that she shifted from foot to foot, waiting for the angry shouts of her best friend when she discovered who it was who had called on her.

"Blair!"

Instinctively she winced, before realising that the voice was as light and happy as it usually was. _Could she really not be angry at me? Is she happy I've found someone? _A tentative smile forming on her lips, Blair looked up at the blonde floating down the staircase.

"How lovely to see you! I had been thinking earlier how much I missed seeing you, and now here you are! It's perfectly marvellous!" The beaming expression on Serena's face was infectious.

"I guess it is, yes!" Apparently so were the exclamation marks. "I'm so sorry S, but after what happened in Hyde Park I thought it would be best…"

"…if I left you alone to regain yourself, I completely understand!" Serena smiled.

Blair looked at her, greatly puzzled. Even if she was happy with the new arrangements, surely the engagement – or lack there of – would have quickly come up in conversation? Smoothing out her skirt compulsively, she cocked her head and surveyed the beauty in front of her. _Perfect hair, the skin around her eyes devoid of any red, easy smile, clothes in pristine condition… _Nothing about the girl in front of her suggested anger, tears or any form of breakdown at all!

"I have to apologise about _everything_," Blair said, laying heavy emphasis on the last word so that Serena couldn't miss the meaning.

"Not at all! Really, you needn't worry, everything was sorted out very quickly, there was no trouble at all," she replied easily, leading her friend to the conservatory.

The wide glass windows allowed the daylight to filter in delicately, and a small table was set with tea and neat triangles of cucumber sandwiches. Taking a seat, Serena proceeded to pour the tea as she continued to speak.

"Charles, I mean Lord Bass," she corrected herself, Blair realising that it was probably incorrect for a maiden to call a man to whom she was unattached by his first name, "was very gracious about it, and in fact _he _apologised to me! I was very surprised!"

Now Blair was very confused; even naïve, sweet Serena couldn't expect her fiancé to break their engagement without a word of remorse, surely?

"In fact, he felt so terrible that he has arranged more than three trips to the theatre for us to go to together! It's a most wonderful idea, I told him!" Serena reached for a sandwich and nibbled at it, waiting for a response.

"Surely it's inappropriate?" Blair blurted out.

"I thought you weren't one to care about propriety!" laughed the blonde. "And it will be most respectful; our parents will be with us."

"And he arranged this himself?" she asked, clutching at straws. _If he didn't want to marry her, why is he now making plans to spend time with her? Surely a bouquet of flowers is apology enough?_

"I know, it's the sweetest thing! I couldn't wish for a more attentive fiancé!" Serena gushed, her eyes bright.

"The engagement is still on?!"

Blair felt the walls closing in as she fought to find an excuse for this. She'd waited three weeks, given him more than enough time to end things – something that _he'd _suggested! _'I can't not be with you' – he doesn't expect me to be his _mistress_, surely not?_

"Why of course, the awkwardness at the Serpentine in Hyde Park wasn't enough to end an engagement," she answered in confusion. "I know it wasn't the most successful of meetings, but I told you, he apologised and it is all alright again!"

The rest of the afternoon tea was strained to say the least, Serena trying to make conversation but finding her best friend very uncooperative. The brunette excused herself after an hour of tension, and quickly scurried home, her thoughts purely focussed on finding comfort in her bedroom and Dorota as quickly as possible. Even Eleanor didn't press her for an explanation when she rushed into the house and up the stairs in record time.

Standing in front of her mirror, Blair couldn't find a single highlight in her brown locks.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When he heard, on the final night at the opera that he'd scheduled, that Blair had been acting very strange about their engagement, Chuck froze. Serena seemed distraught that her best friend didn't approve of the match, and had been begging him to go and see her, to 'clear the air'. Somehow, Chuck didn't think that it would do anything of the sort.

Finally agreeing to call on the brunette, he dreaded their encounter. He'd _promised _to end the engagement and had done no such thing, which meant that she would not be happy to see him. He thought over how he could try to justify his actions, but as she'd expressed at the park, she would not be sympathetic to his plight of trying to impress his father. When he arrived at the residence without a plan, he realised ironically that the weather reflected his mood; overcast with promise of rain. Even as he waited for the maid to answer the door, drops began to fall, soaking him instantly.

This was how Blair saw him; drenched and all the more sexy, and she noted that the sight definitely outshone the image of him in her fantasies.

"Blair…"

"It's Miss Waldorf to you," she replied stiffly, not moving an inch closer from the foot of the stairs. He knew she must have seen the pain flash across his face, but her mask did not show any signs of it.

"Blair," he continued anyway, "you have to let me explain!"

"It's Miss Waldorf!" she all but yelled, her composure falling. "You are in _no way _aligned with me, a choice _you _made, so you do _not _get to call me Blair!"

Chuck stared at her. Her rage only enhanced her beauty, the colour rising in her cheeks giving her a most agonisingly flawless complexion and the fire in her eyes reminding him of what drew him to her. She was nearly shaking, so great was her anger, and he reasoned that maybe it was better if she remained on the other side of the hallway.

"Fine, _Miss Waldorf _then! Look, I know I promised you that I'd-"

"-end the engagement? _Not _embarrass me and go behind my back to continue your alliance with Serena? Be decent?" she hissed, her arms folded tight across her chest just so that she wouldn't reach out and hit him.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to, I did, but you don't understand!" Chuck yelled back, desperate for her to understand the situation.

"_I _don't understand? _I don't understand_?" screeched Blair. "I think I understand exactly what happened! You thought you'd have your cake and eat it too, dangle me along as you got the perfect society wife! You didn't care _one bit_ about my feelings in this!"

"That's not true, you have _no idea_ about the expectations I have to face!"

"_No idea? I_ was the one who told _you _that we couldn't work out! _I _was the one whose hopes were built up when _you _promised me you'd find a way!"

The onslaught continued as Blair heated up even further. Every second of her pain was turned into fury, and she didn't hesitate at throwing all her ammunition at him. Slowly she came closer and closer, so blinded by her rage that she wasn't aware of the decreasing distance between them. He stood there, completely unsure how to proceed, his thoughts in a whirl. _Damn she looks delectable all fired up_. Finally, the barrage of insults stopped as suddenly as they'd started, and all that was left were two panting individuals and a roomful of lust.

Knowing that it was stupid but unable to stop himself, he pulled her against him and crushed his lips against hers in a kiss that released all the pent-up emotion that he'd been gathering these past few weeks without her. His senses were overwhelmed by her; the feel of her body against his, the scent of her hair and her skin, the soft mewing sounds she emitted as his hands stroked her lower back, the _taste _of her…

Blair retaliated in kind, her arms reaching behind his head and pulling him closer, her lips devouring his. All reason having floated out of the open window, he parted her lips with his and allowed himself to suck on her lower lip very gently. This caused her to moan and then he was making an unintelligent decision and his tongue was snaking into her mouth and she was pushing him away and all he could see was Blair, dishevelled and flushed in front of him.

"How _dare_ you? How _DARE _you?" she gasped, trying to sound angry as she took in lungfuls of air. The sight of his tousled hair and fiery gaze was making it difficult enough, without the overload her senses had just received.

Then, figuring it was the only way to respond, she slapped him _hard._

There was silence, then-

"What was _that _for?" he cried, raising a hand to the inflamed skin. "You certainly seemed to be _enjoying _that! I highly doubt that your little _performance _would impress the ladies of society, _Miss Waldorf,_" he hissed in anger.

For a long moment they glared at each other, both trying to fight down the lust that threatened to overpower them. He wondered if she was going to kiss him again when she stepped closer uncertainly, biting her tantalisingly swollen lower lip, and looked deep into his eyes. Taking in a shaky breath, he waited for her to move. Then with precision, she parted her lips and spat:

"_Get out of my house, Lord Bass!"_

He didn't miss the mockery lacing the last two words, and he knew that he'd lost this particular battle. Straightening, he allowed his face to form his cold mask of contempt and strode towards the door with four, long, purposeful strides. He threw it open and took a step, before turning back once more to face the beautiful, ruffled girl before him.

"I'll see you at the engagement party," he sneered.

And then he was disappearing into the hansom cab waiting for him, his mind branded with the image of Blair Waldorf standing forlorn in her empty hallway, a single tear snaking a path down her cheek.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

There was not enough scotch in the Bass home.

He'd drained the remaining contents of the bottle he'd found in the wine cellar, but after failing to find another, the slight haze he'd welcomed had disappeared as reality hit him full on. Downstairs the sound of pretentious society chatter was making his headache steadily worse, and even the proud speech of his father, letting his guests into the 'secret' of his still unannounced engagement, failed to draw a smile from him.

Whether his eyes were open or closed, all he could see were images of Blair.

_Blair dancing at the masked ball._

_Blair looking up at him, a twinkle in her eyes, as she reprimanded him for drinking scotch at a public, social event._

_Blair's hitch in her breathing as he reached out and grabbed her hand._

_Blair framed by a single lamp, glowing with beauty._

_Blair kissing him, Blair panting _after _kissing him, Blair slapping him, Blair watching him leave with a solitary tear marring her perfect face._

"For God's sake, leave me alone!" he finally erupted, throwing the empty bottle against the wood panelling of the library he'd been hiding in and finding only slight satisfaction as it shattered on impact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was a bad time…"

He whirled around at the voice to see a slight, young boy with the typical Van der Woodsen complexion and golden hair, but without the blinding smile – which wasn't surprising, considering how Chuck had just greeted him. Burning with remorse, Chuck mumbled an apology and gestured to the vacant chair to his right. The youngest Van der Woodsen shuffled nervously towards it and took a seat.

"I'm Eric," he announced simply, fixing the older boy with his wise gaze.

There was a moment's pause as the two surveyed each other openly, which was then broken when identical small smiles appeared on each of their faces. Chuck liked the look of him; although not like his usual companion, the boy exuded maturity and confidence, a characteristic Chuck greatly approved of – he had more than enough himself.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he replied in equal simplicity.

"Oh, _I know,_" Eric smirked. "I decided to meet the great Chuck Bass myself and form my own conclusions on my new brother-in-law to be."

Chuck tried to ignore the sudden chill and instead fixed his signature smirk in place. After all, there was not harm in meeting the boy, and he'd always wanted a protégé. "And the conclusions so far?"

"Slightly bi-polar…"

A bark of laughter filled the room, and Eric relaxed further into the large chair.

"I'll concede that point," Chuck nodded.

"Any particular reason for that…explosion earlier?" the blond boy questioned tentatively, more than aware that expecting Chuck to share his inner feelings with a near-stranger went against everything he'd ever heard about the heir to the Earldom of Wexford. "I mean, I know we only just met but, I'm a good listener."

The phrase didn't seem nearly enough, but Eric refused to take back his offer. The boy before him definitely seemed like he needed to talk.

To both of their surprise, Chuck began to unload the burden of being the son of Bart Bass onto the young Van der Woodsen, his speech at first uneven but quickly turning into a torrent of words. True to his word, Eric simply listened and nodded, not once attempting to comfort the older boy in what he knew would be a patronising manner. When quiet fell upon them, signalling the end to the 'sharing', Eric surveyed Chuck with his intelligent blue eyes.

"Well, firstly…I'd hate to be you."

Chuck's broken expression warmed slightly and humour sparked in his eyes. "I can't say I'd want to be a short, adolescent blond either," he shrugged.

"I'll grow," Eric affirmed with confidence, ignoring the sceptical look he received. "Serena's tall, my mother's tall, my father was tall – it'll happen."

An awkward calm formed at the mention of the other Van der Woodsens, and Eric realised that maybe _some _comfort would be needed. He thought over how he was going to say what he needed to, and once he'd decided upon his course of action, sat up and moved slightly closer. Keeping his face as open and honest as he could, he called the brunet's name. When Chuck reluctantly met his gaze, he smiled and said,

"I've always wanted a big brother. You're already a part of the family to all of us, if you want it. I guess I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy you're marrying Serena. She could do a lot worse," he finished with a smile.

A flash of something crossed Chuck's face which Eric couldn't identify, but the burning stare that he fixed on him conveyed to the blond that he was grateful for it. Understanding passed between them, and they both then leaned back into their chairs, the atmosphere once again changed into casual friendship.

"So, _little brother_, I think it's time I educate you in the ways of men," he smirked, suppressing a chuckle at the panicked expression on Eric's face.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Oh Blair, I do love how you've arranged your curls," simpered Hazel.

Deciding that recent events shouldn't interfere with her life, Blair had returned to the social scene with as much vigour as she'd entered it. Her return had been received very happily by the other girls, and she slipped back into her 'royal' shoes with ease. She dismissed the lesser girls who were either mutinous or not up to standard, and with her ranks now back to their original strength, Blair was determined to pick up where she'd left off.

At this moment in time, she was leading the girls around the quaint shops that she'd been frequenting when her second encounter with Chuck had happened. Her followers ooh-ed and ah-ed appropriately when she showed them where she'd purchased the material for her headband, and each purchased their own strips of fabric to do the same.

"Blue is definitely your colour, Kati," smiled Iz to her best friend, with whom she had linked arms with.

"And pink is definitely yours, Iz," returned Kati.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Blair fixed her minions with a steely gaze before picking out Penelope from the rest. She looked her up and down, her eyes lingering over the bold sash around her waist, and then stated with distaste,

"Penelope, where _did _you purchase that sash? The colour looks positively dreadful against the hue of your dress, and does nothing for your figure."

The dark-haired Penelope flushed as the other girls tittered, and kept her mouth shut when she saw Blair raising an eyebrow to see if she'd talk back. Nodding with satisfaction, their Queen turned around and continued down the street to pause at a small bookshop on the corner of the street. When they realised she intended to enter, they began to protest dramatically.

"Oh no, we can't possibly go in _there, _Blair!"

"Look at the dirt, I would hate to get any on my new dress!" agreed Hazel.

"What could we possibly want to buy in such a place?" questioned Kati.

Penelope kept her mouth shut.

Blair did roll her eyes this time, and shot them a withering look. They all cowered under it and dutifully trailed after her into the dimly lit shop, where a dark head could be seen peering at a cover of a book. The sound of their dainty footsteps, made even lighter by their reluctance to touch the floor which was bound to be covered in germs, alerted him to their presence and he jumped up to greet them. His eyes flickered over the various girls and landed on Blair, which made a wry smile appear as he stepped forward.

"Blair, lovely to see you," he said with teasing sarcasm.

"Humphrey, a pleasure as always," she returned in the same tone.

The other girls looked him over and clearly found him lacking. He chuckled and gestured to Blair to follow him upstairs to the more antique books – a private place to talk. She nodded, surprising her friends greatly, and when she offered that they could join her, refused vehemently. _Perfect, just what I wanted. _Faking disappointment, she left them to stand awkwardly in the dingy interior, and followed Dan to his employer's office.

"Blair, I'm under the impression something has happened?" he asked sympathetically.

"To be honest, it's more that something _hasn't _happened," she admitted.

"Do you…want to talk about it?"

Blair smiled at her unorthodox friend. They'd met by accident when she'd sneaked into the shop to have a look at a book by Jane Austen that had caught her eye. Both had been surprised by the other's presence and had formed a quick, strange friendship. Although each had a very strong personality and came from very different backgrounds, they shared a love of literature and Dan must have been one of the only men who accepted her for all her unconventional ways. He never questioned whether she should read what she did, and always listened to her opinion – even though they disagreed on most subjects.

Eleanor was aware of their relationship, and to everyone's shock – including her own – had approved. As long as they didn't flaunt it in public, she was relieved that there was someone to talk to Blair and listen to her ideas; meaning she didn't have to. There was no question of his morality, and so she tended to turn a blind eye when her daughter left and returned a couple of hours later with a package of books in her arms. They were like brother and sister; fiercely loyal yet prone to arguments and debates.

And so, like true siblings, she revealed everything to him that had happened. Dan's jaw locked when he heard of what had happened, and although he couldn't approve of what she'd done – he'd caught glimpses of Serena and thought her perfection personified, he was still sympathetic.

"I really thought I might have…loved him," she confessed through tears.

Dan was stupefied, having heard many things of Lord Charles Bass, none which seemed cause to fall in love with him. However his 'sister' was clearly broken before him, and so he did the only thing he could; comforted her.

"You're the most beautiful girl in England, you'll have a million men falling at your feet," he said, laying a hand on her arm.

"Well could they please hurry up and fall, because Eleanor keeps pressuring me to receive a suitor!" she replied, a hint of the usual Blair shining through.

He laughed, sure he'd sorted it out, but then she was choking on sobs and crying into his shirt. Patting her back awkwardly, he strained to hear what she was mumbling. At last he made out 'I only want him. I love him'. He struggled to think of a response, and then said the only words he felt he could:

"And does he return these affections?"

A pause ensued, then she sat up and looked at him. "I think so…he told me he couldn't not be with me…" The confession surprised Dan once again; he'd never thought Chuck Bass capable of such a sentiment – _it's almost romantic!_ "He just makes it so complicated when it doesn't have to be!"

"Blair, you're asking him to break off an engagement which is probably the biggest announcement London will hear this year," he said honestly. "It's not an easy task for _anyone,_ and we all know how intimidating Earl Bass can be."

Blair considered this and frowned. "But I told him that and he promised anyway," she whispered.

"Then you have to trust that he'll do it."

"The way we ended things, it's very unlikely," she admitted.

"Then you have to try and change his mind," he said with a smile. "And we all know how persuasive you can be!"

With that, Blair jumped up and kissed him on the cheek impulsively. He blushed, which made her laugh, and she thanked him before bidding him a good day and practically dancing down the steps. _I am a young lady with a plan! Nothing can stop me now!_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_I've got to make a choice._

Chuck was sitting in his room, trying to decide upon a course of action. _Blair or Serena? Blair or his father? Blair or Eric? Blair or his reputation?_ It seemed to him that picking Blair over that many people would be crazy, but then he just had to wait a second or two before visions of her filled his mind and he had to admit that she was growing more and more important to him.

He sighed in frustration. "Why are these choices never easy?" he muttered.

After an afternoon out with Eric, he'd discovered how much he'd missed out on, being an only child. The boy was humourous and entertaining, yet completely ignorant to many experiences which Chuck himself had gone through at a far younger age than the blond. He took delight in educating him on a subject that he knew about – women, although the response from his 'younger brother' wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Chuck's had been at his age. _Maybe he won't be my protégé after all, _he'd decided ruefully.

Still, it made the easy choice – Serena – all the more appealing, which then led to a significant increase in self-loathing. _Why is it so difficult to take the jump? _Chuck had always been a rebellious individual, one who took risks and caused many a scandal, so the fact that he couldn't do this seemed ridiculous.

Memories of Blair yelling _'You thought you'd have your cake and eat it too, dangle me along as you got the perfect society wife! You didn't care one bit about my feelings in this!' _came back to him, and he knew that there was only one way to go.

He had to make a decision, and fast.

***

Three hours later, and he had an idea of where he needed to be. The night had been painful, but he'd realised there had only ever been one choice to make – anything else was denial. He slept on his decision, and when the sun rose again the next morning and found him of the same opinion, he speedily dressed so that he could visit her already.

Pink shirt and grey waistcoat in place, he selected a fuchsia bowtie and smirked into the mirror. _Irresistible, if I do say so myself, _he decided, and almost flew down the stairs, such was his haste to have his choice made known. He hated to hurt one of the girls, but he'd made the necessary decision and there was no going back. The smirk slowly faded to an expression of grim determination, and Mr Vanya was so intimidated that he didn't even attempt to make the young Lord switch to a more _conservative _colour.

"I must make a visit, Mr Vanya," he announced.

With a quick, even gait he made it to the stagecoach and whistled sharply for his driver. Arthur appeared from behind a lamppost where he'd been smoking, and tossing away the cigar into a gutter, he set off for the address given to him by Chuck. Raising his eyebrows, he remained silent and kept his surprise to himself.

Chuck could barely keep a hold of himself as they rumbled through London. Nerves filled his stomach, and he debated whether he'd made the right decision. In his head he compared Serena to Blair and vice versa, trying to be impartial. He took into account all of the other factors, and then reminded himself of his time with each. Nodding slowly, he came to the same conclusion and breathed deeply in preparation.

"Lord Bass, we've arrived," said Arthur.

Giving a quick word of thanks, he darted out of the coach and up the front steps. _Maybe she won't want to see me? Maybe her mother will think me rude for calling so early? _Swallowing, he rapped on the door and then was greeted by a footman he'd never seen before.

"I'll inform her you've arrived, Lord Bass," the man stammered nervously, before vanishing up the staircase.

Nervously he waited for his chosen maid to descend the stairs.

He could only hope he'd made the decision.

_I'm sorry, _he finally thought. _There was never really a choice. I had to._

Praying she'd understand, he composed himself just in time to hear the light patter of footsteps down the stairs.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

TO BE CONTINUED

_I'm so sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger to who it is! Blair or Serena, who do you think?  
As always, I really want to hear ALL your thoughts on this chapter, so I can keep improving and make the next one better than this one!_

_Love it, hate it, favourite parts, worst parts, I don't mind what - I just want to hear your opinions :)_

_I promise to update VERY soon, quicker than I updated this chapter.  
Feedback is what makes me work harder, so you know how to make me type faster -- write a review!_

_Hope you liked it,  
- Maddy x_


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Here is the latest chapter, number five! I've been working extra hard to finish it this quickly, and have it beta-read too; I'm determined to make the story as good as possible :)  
I really hope you enjoy this one, although I do admit there is quite a lot of **angst** this chapter.  
However, Eric gets two scenes!_

_Thank you so much for the amazing reviews that so many of you have left me! They are what keep me motivated and encouraged to continue.  
As always, I have some quick thank-yous to add:_

Thank you:  
**OpheliaFrost** **(Hannah) **for being so amazing, even when busy with exams; **Noirreigne** **(Robin) **for always encouraging me, when she has her own stories to bother with; lastly of course, to **enunciiate (Melissa)** for beta-reading this chapter! Your comments and critique were fundamental to making this chapter what it is!

_Now, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
- Maddy x_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Title:****Love Wears a Mask**

**Author: Madeleinex**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: 'He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was most  
definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened.' Historical AU. C/B!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters, just the plotline. (I wish I owned Chuck Bass *sigh*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Lord Bass, how lovely to see you!" Serena cried, reaching the foot of the stairs and bestowing him with a small curtsey. "I wasn't expecting you!"

Chuck tried to smile, but the expression was unnatural for him and unsurprisingly it came out as a grimace. His arms motionless by his sides, he stood stiffly and inclined his head a fraction in apology. "I didn't mean to intrude-"

"Of course you haven't! I was just trying to explain the lack of welcome from my mother," she elaborated with an easy grin. _It's like she's trying to show off how easy it is to smile, _he thought irritably, already feeling uneasy with the situation.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as Serena tried to come up with a topic of conversation, her beaming expression falling slightly as the seconds passed. At last, she lamely invited him to see the recent painting her mother had purchased due to her avid interest in art. Accepting the offer, they made their way into the drawing room and surveyed it in silence. While Serena darted nervous glances at him, Chuck's gaze never shifted from the artistic piece before him, his mind preoccupied on what he was about to do.

"Miss Van der Woodsen, you have received a letter from…" the butler trailed off and glanced from the engaged couple to the painting at which they were viewing, confusion etched on his features. "Pardon miss, I had not realised you had company." _That footman needs to be reminded of his duty to inform me of guests!_

Serena waved a gloved hand, dismissing the apology. "Do not worry about it Mr Jameson," she said, blinding him with her impressively white teeth. Chuck noted the reappearance of her good humour wryly._ So, it's just with me then. _"What is the message concerning?"

"Juliette Fleurette has sent you an invitation to join her at her residence on Saturday at seven o'clock for an evening of dancing and music," he informed her.

"That sounds marvellous. Doesn't it sound marvellous my lord?"

He agreed that it did, although he did not concede so much as to say the word 'marvellous'. Lord Chuck Bass was not a man who said 'marvellous'. Instead he waited impatiently as Mr Jameson went on to notify Serena of the dress code, who else would be attending and what he had learnt of the event. _Can they not see I have something important to do? Must they make me wait so long? _Chuck became so edgy that he had to move to the window and grip the sill firmly to calm his shaking hands.

Eventually their discussion ended and the butler left, leaving him alone once more with his fiancée. He didn't miss the panic flit across her face as the door closed and in spite of his current position, he decided to get it over and done with right there and then.

"Miss Van der Woodsen," he began, approaching her. She looked into his eyes with her wide, childlike orbs and he shuddered inwardly. She was so oblivious to what he was about to say and a part of him that he usually kept hidden was reluctant to destroy this innocence.

"Yes, my lord?" When he didn't continue, she inquired softly, "Is there something you need to say?"

At that, he nodded sharply and drew himself to his full height. "These past few weeks, I have been blessed with your pleasant company, even more so by your acceptance of my suit of marriage…" If she noticed the discomfort in his voice, she did not show it. "I want you to know how much I have enjoyed our time together regardless of my behaviour."

"Lord Bass, I do not understand what you are trying to tell me," Serena said in a faltering voice. _Oh no! He's going to break off the engagement! After all this time, after the meetings between our parents and the evenings out, he's changed his mind!_

Chuck took the embroidered handkerchief from his breast-pocket and wiped it swiftly over his brow, feeling nauseous. A lump of nerves in his throat prevented him from speaking; instead he took her hand and led her gently to the couch, deciding it might be better if she was sitting for this. Of course the gesture only fortified her fears and she sank onto the soft cushions gratefully, knowing that she would not be able to remain standing once he confirmed her suspicions.

"I will speak plainly," he managed to choke out.

"Thank you." It was no more than a whisper.

"After this time I have spent in your company, I have reached a point where this is necessary. I do not wish to create any scandal or make things difficult between our two families." Serena closed her eyes, awaiting the final breaking of their engagement. "Miss Van der Woodsen…"

"Yes…"

"It would help me if you opened your eyes," Chuck said, a tinge of humour in his voice. She complied and let out a gasp.

In front of her was Lord Charles Bass on bended knee with a beautiful, antique, diamond ring. She recognised it instantly as the Bass family ring and as the light danced upon its flawless surface, joy bubbled within her.

He was not ending their engagement, but making it _official._

"The Honourable Serena Van der Woodsen, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes, of course!" she laughed in relief.

The ring was slid onto her finger and if the new addition brought with it an ominous weight, she made no sign of it, a bigger smile than any he'd seen on her face. Immediately she rose and rushed to the door, telling him she must inform her mother at once and asking permission to leave him here, assuring him he was most welcome to stay. He allowed her straightaway and was then left alone in the drawing room.

"I did it then," he murmured in slight disbelief.

There was no going back now.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The dress was beautiful. She couldn't deny it. In fact, it was nearly flawless.

Following the latest trend for evening gowns, it had a 'wasp waist' to emphasise her bust, slim waist and curvaceous hips in a modest yet alluring fashion. The sleeves were short and puffed, allowing the addition of long, black evening gloves and although not completely full, the skirt flared out suitably to the floor. As she scrutinised her appearance, she admired the rhinestone accents on both the skirt and low neckline and how they captured the light. However, there was one characteristic which made it so very enchanting: the entire dress was red.

Deep enough in colour to be respectable, the hue highlighted the creaminess of her skin and brought out tints in her hair that she'd never seen before. The intricate styling of her hair had created almost a halo of curls around her face, and she seemed to glow in the candlelight. _This will make him look, _she thought in satisfaction.

Sweeping from the room, she met her mother in the hall and received Eleanor's smile of approval, a huge compliment in itself. The two of them were handed into their horse-and-carriage and with a crack of the whip they were carried to the location of Juliette Fleurette's home. Blair had known that both Serena and Chuck would be present and she felt the knot in her stomach constrict slightly as a memory of the two of them arm in arm in Hyde Park assaulted her.

"You look pale, dear. Are you alright?" her mother asked in concern.

"Perfect," she assured her falsely, knowing that it was the desirable answer upon witnessing her mother's nod of contentment.

And then they had arrived and there was no time for any more hesitation.

"Mrs Eleanor Waldorf and her daughter, Miss Waldorf," announced the herald at the entrance as they walked through the open doors of the ballroom. Heads turned in their direction and nodded in welcome, most women staring enviously at Blair's gown before they returned once more to their activities; the Waldorfs were not important enough to garner a bigger reaction.

There were many familiar faces around the room, although luckily both Serena and Chuck were not present at that moment, so Blair flitted from group to group happily, greeting her own friends and enquiring after friends of her mother. She was in the middle of discussing her time in France with Penelope and Iz when she heard both of the names she'd been waiting for being announced at precisely the same time. Looking up at the entry, she saw Serena looking magnificent in a subtle, champagne gown of a similar style to Blair's only with longer sleeves and a less tight-fitting waist. Chuck had dressed fairly conventionally with only a dark red bowtie brightening his ensemble. His eyes were immediately drawn to her and when a small smirk appeared, she knew that he had noted how their outfits were coincidentally in sync with one another.

Then Penelope shot her an excited glance and Blair realised that the herald was still speaking.

"As of yesterday, Earl Bass would like to announce the official engagement of his son, Lord Charles, to the Honourable Serena Van der Woodsen."

The tight smile was clearly forced on Chuck's angular face, which only proved the authenticity of the statement. Blair was vaguely aware of applause filling the room, but it was covered by a roaring in her ears as the edges of her vision grew dark. Now, it was official. She knew that the last hope she'd had of him breaking the engagement was crushed. _It's over. It's over. It's over. _The mantra repeated in her mind and it was with difficulty that she heard Kati's whisper.

"We're going to be bridesmaids! It's going to be so wonderful! I'm sure you will be the Maid of Honour," she added, looking at Blair with clear envy. The very idea made Blair have to fight down the urge to be sick.

"I hope she chooses a flattering colour," chimed in Penelope. "Maybe our dresses will be blue. That's always suited me."

As they began to discuss bridesmaid's dresses, the girl in the eye-catching gown tried to slip inconspicuously towards the table of refreshments at the edge of the room. Unfortunately, this proved as difficult as she'd expected and it took all of her self control not to snap at the nosy matrons who eyed her with curiosity. Picking up one of the glasses of white wine, she took a sip and prayed silently, _Please let me just get through tonight. Let me not have to face them. Let me be left alone. _

Ironically at that very moment, Blair heard a deep, reassuring voice asking from behind her,

"Are you quite alright, my lady?"

She turned and found herself face to face with a tall man whose hair shone like spun gold under the lights. A smile instinctively forming on her face, she tried to fight the blush rising in her cheeks as he looked at her with admiring, deep blue eyes.

"Yes. Thank you. Quite alright," she answered, her mood instantly lightening. The exceedingly handsome man before her couldn't possibly have been more dissimilar to Chuck Bass. Not only was he aesthetically different, his manner was as respectable and chivalrous as the most noble of men. As if enforcing her point, he surveyed her with eyes reminiscent of the ocean and said in a concerned tone,

"Only you appeared a little flustered and I couldn't help but need to enquire about what could possibly have bothered such a beautiful young lady."

_Thank you God! You may not have listened to me, but you gave me something better; a distraction!_

"I thank you for your concern, but I am feeling perfect at the moment," she smiled. "I'm Blair Waldorf." He flashed a charming smile before introducing himself with that educated voice,

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lord Nathanial Archibald."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Oh what a beautiful couple they make!"

"She is such a charming girl; she'll be a fine wife to the Earl of Wexford!"

"I'm sure their wedding will be the event of the decade!"

As Chuck led Serena out onto the ballroom floor, the 'whispers' of the many women around them floated towards him and caused him to clench his teeth in irritation. He'd heard the comments before from his servant, Arthur, and now here. They were starting to get under his skin. The more they talked, the more it sank in that he would actually be _marrying _her, _living _with her, and _having children _with her.

"My lord, is everything ok?" Serena asked, noting his taut jaw with apprehension.

"Of course," he said smoothly, his mask of cool confidence once more in place. "And please, call me Chuck now that we are officially engaged." _Not even a stutter. _

She smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence as he whirled her around the room. No matter his reputation for womanising and drinking, he knew how to charm society and how to act the part of heir to the Earldom of Wexford. Dancing had always come easily to him and it was with a skilful effortlessness that he glided, drawing eyes to him like moths to a flame. Not one to showcase his talents often at these events, he smirked as he caught sight of the impressed stares directed at them. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought. No, it definitely will be._

With Serena in his arms, his hand resting on her trim waist, he thought of doing this many times a year and did not flinch at the idea. He could do this. _Blair was just an infatuation, _he decided, relief rising in him as he realised he had undoubtedly made the correct decision. _She was different and beautiful and I was merely fascinated for a time._

"Oh how lovely. Lord Archibald is asking Blair to dance!" cried Serena, glancing over his left shoulder.

Even if he had tried, he would have been unable to stop himself from changing the direction so suddenly, allowing him to see the gesture. _Lord Archibald…isn't he about forty? Wait, isn't he _married? _With children? _Chuck looked in confusion at Blair accepting the hand of a man just out of sight, hidden behind a carved pillar. Then their movement had granted him a view of the gentleman and he felt something in the pit of his stomach clench.

A handsome _blond _was now leading Blair Waldorf around the floor and as he continued to watch, bent to murmur in her ear. As if posing for a painting, she tipped her head back and laughed, curls bouncing, cheeks flushed, and the slender column of her throat exposed. A pang of desire nearly overwhelmed him and he felt a surge of hatred towards her partner.

"It's so nice to see her smiling again. She's been acting so strangely for weeks!" Serena commented cheerfully, oblivious to the inner conflict her fiancé was fighting.

The casual statement threw things back into perspective for the brunet. _I'm the one who chose Serena over her, _he finally forced himself to admit. S_he gave me the opportunity to have her and I threw it away. I have no right to feel like this. _But right or no right, Chuck couldn't deny the pain that flooded him as he saw her with another man, enjoying herself and flirting with that fiery personality that had attracted him so.

"Do you know the gentleman she's dancing with?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to ignore the stiffness in his voice. He may not be able to stop her from meeting someone else, but he could definitely find out if the man was at all worthy of such a perfect bride…_and if he wasn't, surely I'd be doing her a favour by stopping them from getting engaged? _The fact that no one would be good enough didn't seem too important.

"Not very well, but I've heard he's such a wonderful man! He spent a year in Africa helping the poor people in the colonies and when his father nearly destroyed their fortune, he managed to save the whole family!" Serena babbled, her eyes shining with admiration.

_Sounds like a complete idiot to me. _"A name, perhaps?" he pressed, knowing that it would make calling his private detective a lot simpler.

"Nathaniel Archibald! He's such a good match for Blair and it seems he really likes her!"

Chuck stored the name in his mind and then scowled as her last comment hit him. Bile rose in his throat at the idea of seeing them engaged, married, with children…because seeing them would be a certainty, what with their running in the same circles. At every social event, they'd be there and Chuck Bass suddenly wasn't sure he could cope with it. He risked another glance in their direction and regretted it immediately.

Lord Archibald was gazing tenderly into her eyes and Blair seemed entranced by his attention, her own stare unwavering from his. The open display of attraction was almost indecent for such single people and Chuck tried to assure himself that it was for that reason he had to look away. The churning in his stomach and his sudden desire to throttle the tall blond must have been from outrage at such licentious exhibition. _Yes, that's it. You've suddenly developed distaste for public displays of affection, _he told himself.

Then he heard the familiar sound of Blair's melodic laugh and that idea was thrown out of the window.

_Face it Bass. You're jealous._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Blair, it's good to see you," smiled Eric, embracing the girl who was almost as much of a sister to him as Serena.

"Viscount Van der Woodsen," she greeted in turn, bobbing a mocking curtsey as a wicked smile played on her lips. Eric's nose wrinkled at the title and she laughed again. "You'll have to become accustomed to it, Eric; it's not as if it will be leaving you any time soon."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm just too young to be a Viscount. I'm not yet sixteen!"

Blair nodded in understanding and they basked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. The evening had progressed successfully and the marble floor was now littered with couples dancing to the music that was being played by a string quartet in the corner. The lamps were burning brightly now that it was pitch black outside and the room was filled with a soothing, golden light.

"I saw you dancing with Nathaniel Archibald," he said with a wink.

"Oh that? It was nothing," she demurred. "I've danced with many men. It never results in anything." There was a slight lacing of wistfulness to her tone that hit Eric harder than he'd thought.

"They look good together, don't they?" commented Eric, trying to lighten the mood. When Blair looked at him in confusion, he laughed and gestured to his sister and soon to be brother-in-law waltzing.

She couldn't hide the sorrow that exuded from her now dim eyes, slumped posture, and trembling mouth and didn't even try. Eric Van der Woodsen was more perceptive than those many years his senior and had a knack for figuring out people's true emotions; in fact, the only person to confound him was Chuck Bass with his impressive poker-face. Reading her expression perfectly, the young boy rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Blair?" When she remained silent, he followed her gaze to the couple drifting around the dance floor. "Is it Serena and Chuck?"

"Is it that obvious?" laughed Blair, the sound hollow and without a trace of humour. "There's not even a good excuse for it…"

Eric pondered this for a moment, knowing that if she wanted to share then she would in her own time. It could only have been several minutes before she turned towards him, her face twisted by grief, self-disgust, and slight hope. He may have been able to read the emotions without a hitch, but their source remained elusive to the blond.

"I shouldn't be angry that he chose her over me, should I?"

This completely surprised him. "What?" He shook his head, clearing his mind before trying to understand. "Seriously, care to explain?"

"I met him at a ball in France," she started dreamily, a faraway quality to her doe-like orbs. "I was pretending to be Serena, and he came up to me and…I don't know. He was so different to every other man I'd ever met. He was lewd, very brazen, and holding a glass of scotch. Can you imagine?" she asked in a scandalised tone. Eric laughed and waved her on. "Anyway, I was…intrigued by him. When we came back to London, Serena told me she was engaged, but his name never came up and I didn't even realise…"

The truth began to emerge from the darkness and Eric realised in dismay how Blair had become the victim. Trying to grasp for more details, he questioned "Did you see him again before…?"

"Yes, by accident! He flirted with me and I was shocked, but so flattered. I knew who he was and when he figured out the deception, he didn't seem to care! I thought that now that he knew my real name he might put forward a suit…"

A tear fell with startling speed down her cheek and he embraced her once again, knowing how things had continued. She confessed their meeting, how he had promised to choose her over Serena, and then how she'd found out about his change of heart. Eric's mind was whirring with the new situation and he couldn't decide who was in the hardest corner.

At first sight, one would assume it was Blair; she had to see the man she felt deeply for marry her best friend. That kind of betrayal and pain would appear unparalleled and yet once one looked more closely at the whole scenario, you began to question this. After all, Serena had to venture into a marriage which would benefit her family hugely and was part of her duty with the knowledge that it was destructive to both her friend and fiancé. Marrying someone who had given his heart to another would only cause her pain and result in an unhappy marriage.

And then there was Chuck.

As the man of the three, it was he who had to make the ultimate decision. The girls could offer what they wanted, but in the end it would be Chuck who decided their fates. The responsibility of that was intimidating let alone factoring in the difficulty of their predicament. Whichever choice he made, he hurt someone; either it was the woman he had affections for or the girl he had promised to wed – as well as her family. Then one had to consider the scandal it would create…

Blair read his last thought with deadly accuracy and nodded woodenly. "He can't _not_ marry her. It just hurts…" Another tear followed its brother as her first words reminded her of a broken promise made in a dark room many nights ago.

"Blair…" Eric tried to think of something to make her feel better, but every comforting phrase seemed inadequate.

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry. If he makes her happy and you happy, then it's the better choice to make. You two are like family to me and I'd put you both before myself in a heartbeat," she said honestly. The confession broke his heart.

"And Chuck?" he reminded her softly.

"Serena will be good to him. I could ask for nothing more," Blair managed, determination to believe in what she said clear in her voice.

The duo stood in silence in the dusky shadows, the haunting melody of the music and falsely bright chatter of the guests seeming miles away from the pain of their reality.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"What a wonderful evening!" chattered Serena, handing her coat to the awaiting footman and prancing down the hall, still buoyed by the success of the evening. After countless compliments on her ring and congratulations, she didn't think she'd been happier.

"Really, I thought it was rather disappointing," said Eric in a monotone, unable to keep the vision of Blair fighting to remain composed from invading his mind.

"Oh I disagree! The music was simply charming and everyone was in fine fettle. The glass of wine I had was most definitely a very expensive Bordeaux and-"

"Did you know that Blair likes Chuck?"

It was more abrupt than he'd meant it, but hearing her go on and on about how wonderful it was had made him snap. He couldn't stand it that she was so ignorant to the pains of her best friend – his _sister_ – and although he winced at the chalky tint to Serena's complexion, he knew that it was better that she knew the truth.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly, grasping desperately at straws.

"When they met in France and I know you know that they did," he added sharply, more harshly than he'd intended to, "they…I don't know how to say it. He felt something for her and flirted with her and when everyone was back in London, they met again and…she likes him, Serena."

"But he's my fiancé!" she screamed hysterically, a hint of madness in her eyes. "I'm engaged to him!"

"She didn't know…She only found out it was him when she ran into you-"

"-at Hyde Park," Serena completed his sentence. Revelation had dawned, and she was clearly dazed. "Does he like her back?"

"He told her he'd break off his engagement with you for her almost straight after."

The statement was blunt and Serena recoiled. Eric immediately reached out, but she withdrew from him, the statement having made its mark. She didn't know how she was supposed to fix this and that small betrayal of Chuck's made it hard for her to want to give him his happy ending. _It's for Blair, _she reminded herself. Then she remembered that Chuck had only just given her the family engagement ring; _surely the circumstances have changed?_

"Eric, I understand that," she finally ground out. "But Chuck only gave me the ring a few days ago. That's weeks after his promise to Blair…"

He looked at her in confusion. "What's your point, Serena?"

She wrung her hands, trying to phrase this correctly. "I love Blair like my sister; you know how much she means to me. But she's never fallen in love before! How does she even know if what she feels is truly love? Lord Charles Bass is infamous for his womanising ways and as much as I hate to think this, what if he was just captured by her in the moment? It goes against everything we know about him to assume he fell for her so quickly…and he obviously changed his mind!" Her voice was becoming high and squeaky again as she tried to justify what she was trying to say.

"You can't be serious," gasped Eric in disbelief.

"Eric, listen to me! His father wants him to marry me. Mother wants me to marry him! It's not like this was a quick decision that was made simply because it could be made. It was made because it worked for both families. I saw Blair tonight and she was having a lovely time with Lord Nathaniel Archibald. I think you're overestimating the emotions involved…on both sides!"

For a moment, the only sounds were them breathing.

"Serena…"

"Let it die down. You know how Blair loves her fairytales; Chuck is the first possible prince. Wait and see, she may get over it sooner than you think. I want her to be happy. Of course I do, but I also want what's best for our family, for me, and for the Basses! I don't think that I need to break this engagement for all of us to be happy…she liked Nathaniel and he liked her; everything can work out!"

The two blondes stared at each other, both waiting for the other to speak. Finally Eric sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He was a third party in this and it wasn't up to him to solve it. Maybe he was being too naïve in hoping it would work out for Blair and Chuck. _There's just something about the two of them together which feels right._

"Ok, Serena, ok." He felt her relax in his arms and reciprocate the embrace. "But if she doesn't get over it...if what's between them is for real…"

"…then it's a whole other problem," admitted Serena.

The Van der Woodsens could only hope that they would never have to face it.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Another super long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please take a couple of minutes to leave me a review; I love to hear your feedback, and I need to know that there are people still reading!  
They really make my day and help me know what to include more of/less of and what to keep the same!_

_Updating very soon as always :)  
Hope to hear from you!_

_- Maddy x_


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Wow, your comments are amazing as always, thank you so much! I honestly can't believe how awesome you readers are! Thank you :D  
I know it took a while, but here is the next chapter :)  
I haven't managed to reply to your reviews, but I will as soon as I have a spare minute - I don't want to just write a quick 'thanks'!  
__I hope you like this next chapter, it's a bit less angsty than before :P But of course some more jealous Chuck ;)  
As always I just have to say thank you to some special people:_

Thank you: **Noirreigne **for constantly supporting me and encouraging me and being fabulous, **OpheliaFrost** for making time even when she's so busy, **enunciiate **for being an AWESOME beta, and lastly **samuraigurl1213 **for submitting a hugely long, detailed review and keeping me inspired!

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
- Maddy x_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Title:****Love Wears a Mask**

**Author: Madeleinex**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: 'He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was most  
definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened.' Historical AU. C/B!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters, just the plotline. (I wish I owned Chuck Bass *sigh*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Blair was trying something new; she was going to attempt to be positive.

Unfamiliar with optimism and having always considered herself a realist, she found herself at a complete loss and so simply tried to imitate Serena. After a whole day of smiling and adding exclamation marks to the end of her sentences, Blair was both exhausted and confident that she'd lost valuable brain cells. _Surely only someone with limited intelligence can find a silver lining to everything? _

"Miss Blair, you have a visitor!"

Fixing the aching smile in place, she made her way into the lesser parlour where her guest would have been led. Although sure that it was probably only Serena, she nervously straightened her clothes. The white day-dress she was wearing had an intricate print of pale pink and blue flowers intertwined with delicate, green vines. A matching floral headband was placed on her shining curls and she felt that at least she _looked _the part of an optimist. Just looking at her made one think of summer at a country manor.

Upon entering the dim room, she saw a tall, masculine figure standing by the grand piano. Although not nearly as extravagant a home as a noble's, the piano was a particularly fine one and Blair noted how the scene in front of her could have been taken from a portrait.

"Miss Waldorf, you look positively stunning."

_I must have gotten it right; positive and stunning. Just what I was aiming for! _The awed voice was one she recognised and the light filtering into the room from behind the heavy, white lace curtains suddenly seemed brighter, purer. Now, she knew the identity of her caller. His features were easier to make out; something that she was more than pleased about. Her sunny countenance became sincere and a blush that even she couldn't have faked appeared, adding to her radiance.

"Lord Archibald, I'm honoured by your presence," she murmured, dipping into a graceful curtsey. Upon seeing the formal gesture, he glanced down, embarrassed and yet reluctantly accustomed to it. As if to place them on equal footing, he stepped towards her and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips as one would a Duchess'.

"The honour is all mine," he replied charmingly. _Mother would be very pleased! Just the kind of suitor she's always wanted…for me._

"Please do make yourself comfortable."

Blair waited until he'd positioned himself in the gilt chair that was once her father's before taking her own seat directly opposite to the gentleman. As Dorota came in with a tray laden with afternoon tea, Nate asked about her last few days, her family, and her upcoming plans, sharing his own arrangements with her as well.

"My father, unfortunately, had to sell our ship _Cu Na Mara _and so I've been unable to spend my free time on the water. However, now that I know there are such lovely ladies as you here in London, I should not miss the long voyages at all," he added with a wink.

"Oh Lord Archibald, you flatter me too greatly," Blair said demurely. "But if it keeps you here in our company, then I will not fault it."

He looked at her appreciatively, noting the roses-and-cream complexion, wide doe's eyes, and rosebud mouth, not quite able to pull his gaze away. She was a fascinating young woman with a combination of perfect charm and etiquette and a spark of something _different. _Here was a girl with presence and with opinions; something that he'd always admired as he lacked the confidence to express his own. Taking courage from her honest interest in his affairs, he shyly brought up the topic of his hopes for his family.

"You may have heard about the…_misfortune _that my family and I have suffered these recent years," he began, fingers nimbly spinning his hat in his hands.

"I have indeed and I am most sorry for you. I cannot imagine how courageous you must have been to rise above it so gallantly," Blair gushed, staring up at him with respect and admiration. "You are a role-model for us all."

The fervour in her voice brought a blush to his tanned cheeks.

"You commend me above my merit. It was my duty to my family to do what I could to help them and I simply used the gifts God gave me to the best of my ability," Nate protested gently. "Any good man in my position would have done the same. Still, it is my wish to rebuild our family to what it used to be. Of course, I will need to wait until I am married and holding the title of Viscount, but with a wonderful woman such as yourself to support me…"

His words made her stomach quiver with a mix of emotions. _He's considering me as a bride! He thinks I would make a good wife to a Viscount! I would be Lady Blair…_ The surprise on her face must have been evident because he suddenly seemed to remember his place.

"Forgive me for being so forward, Miss Waldorf. I did not mean to sound presumptuous. It is just that you are such a lovely lady and…I find myself speaking out of turn whenever I'm around you." He blushed and looked up at her with his deep blue eyes, which were twinkling like sapphires. "Your very presence makes me forget where I am."

"My lord, your words are more than I deserve. There is nothing to forgive. I find it quite delightful how sincere you are to me." Blair's words conjured a smile upon both their faces and he looked deep into her eyes, reaching out to take her hand once more.

"It is not my place to say these things when we have only just met, but I find myself drawn to your company. Would you possibly do me the honour of agreeing to meet with me again, Miss Waldorf? If you do not wish to, please speak honestly. I will not think badly of you. Only I must know of your wishes…" He trailed off and the boyish hopefulness in his eyes made Blair realise that rejecting his offer would crush him – not that she'd intended to do so anyway.

"I would be more than pleased to do so, Lord Archibald," she replied genuinely.

The brilliance of his grin teamed with his classic good looks reminded Blair of the princesses she'd read of and the newfound possibility of being able to finally be one was almost too much. For a moment, they could only smile at each other and then Dorota was bustling in, informing Nate that his driver was waiting outside. He stood, kissing her hand once more before placing his hat on top of his golden head and walking slowly towards the door. Trailing behind him, Blair remained somewhat in shock at the success of their meeting and it was only when he spoke that she was drawn from her dreamlike state.

"I shall call upon you soon, Miss Waldorf. And please, call me Nate."

With a final smile, he was out the door and striding towards the open carriage.

"Miss Blair, such a fine gentleman! He be good husband; very handsome. You two have beautiful babies," crowed Dorota as she wiped a tear from her eye. "To think, my Miss Blair all grown up and soon to be married!"

"Dorota, he has not asked me to marry him…yet." Blair couldn't stop the last word from creeping out and when she noticed the glowing face of her maid, she allowed herself to mirror the image.

The slight shudder she felt at her words was clearly a reaction to the bad seafood she must have eaten at lunch.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chuck Bass glared at the sophisticated cream and brown stagecoach that trundled past him; trust Nathaniel Archibald to have good taste, if a little conservative. He'd sent a message to his P.I. almost immediately after the ball, asking him to report back with the details of the visit that Nate had planned to make to the Waldorf residence. Of course, the man was competent enough to find the information and it was that which had brought him to his current position.

Adjusting the collar of his nondescript, brown coat so that it served to shadow his face, he surveyed the wisteria-covered house before him. His mind immediately conjured memories of his earlier visits and the incomparable girl who lived inside those walls. _I'm simply doing this because I am concerned for her future happiness, _he reminded himself. _I am doing a good deed by looking out for her._

"My lord, are you finished with your…inspection?" questioned Arthur painfully, nervous after catching the glare directed at them from the European maid at the window.

Chuck sighed, knowing that truthfully he would never be finished where Blair Waldorf was concerned. He'd been standing here for over an hour and yet he'd not been able to catch more than a single glimpse of her as she had passed the second window on the first floor. Still, the image of her in a white dress with her dark hair flowing loosely down her back had been more than enough to remind him of her ethereal beauty.

"Indeed I am," he acquiesced, deciding that he was unlikely to see anything more. The two men turned towards the Bass hansom cab, which was waiting for them, hidden around the corner.

Something made Chuck turn around.

Later, he would realise that it had been the sudden palpitation of the butterflies in his stomach, the tingle that ran down his spine, and the warmth that had flooded his entire body that made him take another look at the house.

At that moment, however, he only registered the movement he'd made before his eyes locked with hers.

She was standing at the window on the fourth floor, the highest level of the building. Despite the height, he knew exactly the expression which her features would be contorted into at the sight of him; knew that underneath the instinctive surprise and horror would be a longing that mirrored his own. By the slight hunching of her shoulders he also knew that his presence wrought her with pain. Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, he opened his mouth and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

The romantic side of him, the part that yearned for dramatic gestures and flamboyant expressions of love, imagined that the words would be carried on the breeze; would float up from the ground floor to the fifth storey of the house and that phantom lips would murmur them in her ear.

The cynical side of him told him that she probably thought him insane for trying to talk to her at that distance.

The wistful side simply hoped that when her own lips moved, the sight almost a mirage because of the expanse between them, she was whispering 'I still feel it'.

With that last thought resounding in his head – and his heart – he took a couple of slow steps backward before turning the right way and disappearing into his own vehicle, the rose-pink and grey colours announcing its ownership at first sight. As he sat inside on the soft leather, he took out a sheet of paper and an elegant fountain pen and began to print in his elegant calligraphy a letter to Thomas Grahams, his P.I.:

_Thomas,_

_It is of the utmost importance that you discover what you can about Nathaniel Archibald, heir to the viscountcy of Hereford. If it is of assistance, his father is Howard Archibald and his mother, Anne Archibald.  
In particular I need details on past indiscretions and errors.  
The information is to be referred to me as soon as humanly possible._

_Lord Bass_

As soon as they had arrived at the Bass residence, he hurried into his study and sealed the letter with hot wax, stamping it with the Bass crest on his signet ring. Turning to Mr. Vanya, he requested his usual messenger James, the youngest footman, and handed the letter to him. Once the redhead had vanished out the backdoor with his usual speed, Chuck sighed in relief and sank back into his chair.

"Now all I have to do is wait," he murmured. He paused for only a moment before calling for the butler once more. When the European had shuffled into the room, Chuck simply said, "A glass of scotch. Heck, bring me the bottle."

After all, if Serena was to be believed, there would not be a blemish on the record of Nate Archibald and if he had to hear it from his P.I., he knew he would have to be somewhat mellowed…or completely drunk.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"I truly am sorry Blair," sighed Dan as he took a sip of the brandy that had been provided most generously by the Waldorfs. It was a luxury he was unused to having, which was made clear by the occasional choking he displayed much to Blair's amusement.

"It's not anything to fuss about. Really it isn't. It was merely a crush; a young girl's silly infatuation," she answered, determined to believe her words.

Dan only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He took another tentative sip and felt the burn down the back of his throat. Blair watched, a smirk on her face, and then sat up straight, the palm of her hands resting on her knees. It was her trademark 'I have something I have to tell you!' pose. He raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to speak.

"I received a caller yesterday," she beamed. "He's going to be the next Viscount of Hereford. Can you imagine? And he's asked to meet me again!"

"Hereford…Hereford…"muttered Dan, trying to remember why the title seemed so familiar. Comprehension dawned and he looked up at her in amazement. "You mean Nathaniel Archibald?"

"Why, Daniel, I never knew you to be so interested in our nobility," Blair mocked lightly for they both knew that Dan held little patience for the upper class and its society. "But yes, it is him indeed. He's quite famous for being such a gentleman…"

There was a lull in the conversation as they both relaxed against the plush cushions on the couch. Blair seemed distracted by something and yet he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the lord they had just mentioned. He liked to think he knew her fairly well and he was accustomed to her drifting off into a reverie. So when he watched her now, he was able to tell that it was something very different from the blond nobleman that plagued her thoughts…or some_one._

"Blair…you need to forget him," Dan finally said, fully aware that he was about to receive either the wrath or coldness of Blair Waldorf, neither of which were in any way pleasant.

"I don't know who you're talking about and in any case, it is not your place to make such comments! You work in a _bookshop, Humphrey, _and I am a Waldorf. You would do well not to forget it," she hissed, rage visible in her eyes before she composed herself.

Another period of silence fell; this one far more uncomfortable. Fortunately for both of them, they were interrupted by the Waldorfs' ageing butler, who tended to spend more time resting than performing his duties. In fact, he was so old now that he reserved his energy as much as possible, refusing to communicate unless absolutely necessary or travel further than need be. With a cough he announced both his own arrival and that of a guest.

"You are most popular at the moment Blair," laughed Dan, earning himself a small smirk from the brunette.

"Oh Blair, I didn't realise you already had company!"

Serena had entered the room in a cloud of blonde hair and floral perfume. The comical expression of surprise on her face both amused and irritated Blair. For while the look upon her face was humorous, the notion of Blair having company should not have been a shock. _I am Queen B after all, _she huffed inwardly, regarding the new guest coolly.

"Serena, I didn't realise I'd invited you over," she retorted frostily. When the girl blushed and Dan shot her look of disapproval, Blair rolled her eyes and performed the necessary introductions. "Serena, this is Daniel Humphrey. Dan, this is the Honourable Serena Van der Woodsen. Dan works in the bookshop on Fleet Street. Serena has been my best friend since birth."

The two awkwardly smiled and nodded at each other, averting their eyes from staring at the other directly. Their sudden bashfulness seemed ridiculous to Blair and because she was in a bad mood, she decided to punish both of them; Serena, for stealing Chuck Bass and Dan, for knowing she wasn't yet over him and calling her bluff.

"Why don't you two get to know each other? I need to go sort something out upstairs."

Alarmed expressions greeted her and she resisted the temptation to laugh cruelly. Before they could protest, she swept from the room with her usual haughtiness and left them.

"So, you work in a bookshop?" Serena began weakly. "I can't say I'd know anything about it…"

"It's not as exciting as it sounds," Dan replied, immediately cursing his idiotic words. _Not as exciting as it sounds? It doesn't sound exciting at all! You're embarrassing yourself in front of the one girl who has always captured your attention… _"I mean, I've always been interested in literature, so it seemed the obvious place to work."

"Do you write yourself?" she asked, slowly regaining her confidence.

"Oh nothing important. I've dabbled in fiction, but nothing will come of it I'm sure," he said, dejection clear in his voice.

"You mustn't say that! If you have a talent, you must persist at it! If you have a dream, you must pursue it!" Serena's enthusiasm had picked up and she was now back to her vivacious self. "I myself have never tried to write, but I have always had a passion for dancing! Ever since I was a little girl I would beg my mother for lessons and eventually, she allowed me to…They were the best hours of my life," she smiled, eyes dreamy with memories.

"I'm sure you were a most beautiful dancer," Dan commented honestly, causing them both to blush.

"Nothing special," she shrugged. "But oh, to be a dancer! To travel to new places and be able to perform! Wouldn't it be marvellous?"

"I've always wished to journey to America, the land of opportunities," he revealed, surprising himself with his openness. "I am only a working class man here, but there, there I could make it…"

"You must go! I would love to go myself. I have only heard stories, but what I have heard is so very good. It sounds like a country of dreams," she sighed wistfully.

The duo fell quiet and looked at each at the same moment, laughing softly and turning in opposite directions to admire the various decorations in the Waldorf drawing room. When the mistress of the house rejoined them, she immediately picked up on the tension in the room, her eyes widening with surprise and interest.

"Dan, I don't mean to be rude, but I think it is important that Serena and I have a chance to…_clear the air_ as it were." Blair tried to phrase her words carefully and when the blonde gave her a huge smile of thanks, she deemed it a success.

"Not at all Blair. I need to get back to my work anyway. Thursday is always a busy day," he answered cheerfully as he headed towards the door. "Serena, I mean Miss Van der Woodsen, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," she replied softly with a coy smile. He bowed swiftly, much to Blair's entertainment, and gave Blair a quick hug, to Serena's … _envy, _she realised with astonishment. Then he departed, the room once more left with two occupants and a roomful of tension.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_How can I tell her about what happened between me and her fiancé? She's my best friend. I'd hate for her to think I betrayed her. After all, I didn't even know! Actually, she was the one who betrayed me! … Ok, maybe it was Chuck's fault. He did make the final decision… Oh, but it's going to be so awkward! How can I just come out and say, 'Congratulations on your engagement! Your fiancé is quite the kisser!'? … Although he really is a fantastic kisser… Blair! Pay attention! _

"Blair…Eric told me about you and Chuck."

_All that worrying for nothing. Wait, she knows?_

"You know?" she asked stupidly, still stunned by this revelation.

"Yes and I'm so sorry B. Really I am. I would never have agreed to such an engagement if I'd known. You must know that I'd never want to hurt you." Her blue eyes were so filled with turmoil and worry that Blair felt her resolve waver. "If I had known earlier, I would have come over to apologise straight away. Really I would!"

"I know you would," the dark-haired girl sighed.

"Oh thank goodness you believe me!" Serena smiled, her hand resting over her heart in a dramatic display of relief. "I was so worried it was going to come between us, but now that we're ok, I really think that everything's going to be just fine!"

"Just fine?" Blair repeated disbelievingly. "Just fine?!" Her tone was now angry. "I was sure I was in love with your fiancé. Even now I can't seem to forget him and you think that just because you've revealed your apologetic nature, everything's going to be 'just fine'?"

The blonde's smile faltered and tears began to well up once more, causing her best friend to clench her fists in a very unladylike display of irritation. Taking a big, heaving breath, she spoke in a very quavering voice.

"But what can I do B? Chuck wants to get married. His father wants us to and my mother wants us to as well. Eric simply adores him and I think Chuck adores him too… I can't give all of that up because you have a childish crush on him!"

"A childish crush?" The words were soft and devoid of any power as the brunette stared wide-eyed at her friend. "S…"

"B, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. It's just…"

Neither spoke as they realised the depth of the situation. At last, Serena finished her sentence.

"You'll find someone else; you'll fall in love with him and forget that you and Chuck ever happened! I just hope you'll understand what I'm saying. I love you B. I want to see you happy, but I also have a responsibility to do what's best for my family and that's marrying Chuck."

Some distant voice in Blair's mind commented on how Serena had stopped referring to him as 'my lord' or 'Lord Bass' and was using his first name - something that _she _did. She'd never thought that something so simple would hurt so much.

"I know it hurts now," she continued, causing Blair to smile wryly. "But it's what's best for everyone and the pain will fade away eventually. I'm sure in the future we'll all have lunch together, you and your husband with me and Chuck, and we'll laugh about it…" The taller girl knew it was unlikely, but the basic meaning was clear. "Please B? For me?"

Silence. Then,

"Ok. Ok."

"Oh B, thank you so much! I promise everything will work out! I promise!" She enveloped her petite friend in her long, tanned arms and the familiar embrace made both of them a little warmer inside. "Now, tell me all about Nathaniel Archibald! I saw the two of you dancing last Friday and he seemed to really like you! You would make such a beautiful couple!"

Her immediate return to their usual gossiping ways brought a smile to her pale face and knowing that the situation had already been decided, she chose to at least try to help it succeed. "Well, as a matter of fact, he came by yesterday…"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_You chose Serena._

You _chose Serena. _

_You _chose _Serena._

_You chose _Serena.

No matter how he tried to look at it, the statement still looked wrong in his mind. The name 'Serena Bass' had no beauty, whilst 'Blair Bass' – it was music in itself. _Get a grip Bass! You made your bed and now you have to lie in it. _Forcing himself to remember the positives of the situation, it seemed that for every advantage there was a disadvantage

_You will gain your father's approval – but you will forever lose Blair's respect…and affection._

_You'll have Eric for a younger brother – but you won't have Blair._

_You'll avoid a scandal – but you won't be able to avoid Blair and her new husband._

_You will marry someone of nobility – but you won't marry someone you love._

There seemed to be no perfect solution.

_Unless you find a way to still be with Blair whilst being married to Serena._

The idea was horrible, outrageous, and impossible yet strangely appealing. He knew that not only could he not do such a thing to such a sweet, good person like Serena, but there was no chance that the brunette beauty would agree to something as preposterous as this. Groaning in frustration, he ran a hand through his hair once more and resumed his pacing.

He had received a note from Thomas informing him that the P.I. would be stopping for a visit later that afternoon. When he checked the clock on the mantelpiece, he saw that he had twenty minutes longer to wait and he found himself impatient to discover the truth about Nathaniel Archibald. It seemed impossible that someone in such an important position could _not_ have something to hide. Chuck liked to think that he didn't, but that was only because he was so open with all of his womanising, drunken ways.

The fact that finding a blemish on his record would allow him to end whatever it was between him and Blair made his impatience escalate to levels he'd never experienced before.

…And once again his mind was back on Blair.

_I have to see her. Even if it's at a public event with Serena present, I have to see her. In fact, that might even be better…_

A plan began to form in his mind. It would be expected of him to take his fiancée out to the opera once more. She'd expressed her love for the music and he found it bearable, so why shouldn't he invite Blair to come along? _Naturally she would need to bring her own guest… _His mind flew to Nate and he shuddered; arranging a night out for both of them could work against him. _But to be able to spend the whole night with her… _He decided it would be fairly easy to get her alone if need be as chaperones wouldn't be needed if the four were to go out together.

_That's it. Next weekend I shall take Blair, Serena, and Archibald to the opera!_

He relayed the information to Mr. Vanya and instructed him to coordinate the event. Once that had been accomplished, it was mere minutes before Thomas Grahams was ushered into the luxurious study that Chuck Bass was able to lay claim to.

"Ah, Thomas my man! Do come in and take a seat," Chuck greeted smoothly, hiding his increasing anticipation. "Scotch?"

"Thank you, my lord. A scotch would be most welcome," the slightly round man replied as he sat down in the chair opposite the large, mahogany desk, which took up most of the room. Chuck poured the drink and handed it over, returning to his seat and leaning forward, his eyes gleaming.

"So, what do you have for me?"

The P.I. paused and chose to take a large gulp of the liquor first. _That's not a good sign. _Then he swallowed, opening his mouth while his fingers drummed against the crystal glass now resting on the table.

"Well, there's good news and bad news…"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Wow, each chapter just seems to get longer and longer! I'm sure you don't mind though :P Right?  
So, we have some C/B/N/S time next chapter ;)_

_Your reviews are what keep me writing, do you still want more? I'd love to hear your thoughts and keep you happy!  
Thank you for reading, it would mean a lot if you could leave me a comment :) They always encourage me to update quicker!_

_Updating soon!  
- Maddy x_


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Once again, I apologise for the delay in getting this to you! Writer's block really is a drag...I hope you don't find any evidence of it and enjoy this chapter!  
As always, a huge thank you for your fantastic response, I still haven't gotten over it!  
A quick THANK YOU to:_

**OpheliaFrost**, for making time, always submitting a lovely review and just being a great friend; **Noirreigne**, for being invaluable and looking over this chapter for me, and for always being a source of inspiration and motivation; **enunciiate**, for putting up with all my grammatic errors and fixing them tirelessly for me - I couldn't do it without you; and **samuraigurl1213 **for submitting the longest reviews religiously and for always being able to make me blush! :)

_Ok, not as quick as I thought, so I'll shut up now and let you read on! Enjoy!  
- Maddy x_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Title:****Love Wears a Mask**

**Author: Madeleinex**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: 'He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was most  
definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened.' Historical AU. C/B!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters, just the plotline. (I wish I owned Chuck Bass *sigh*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chuck waited with bated breath for the next words…which didn't come.

"Get on with it," he snarled impatiently, nearly knocking over his glass of scotch as he waved his arm manically. Thomas gulped and pulled at his collar in a near comical display of anxiety. Charles Bass wasn't one to lose his temper in front of his employees and so this display was all the more terrifying with the added rarity.

"Would you like the good news first or the bad news?" he stammered.

"Bad, always bad!" Chuck didn't care about Nathaniel's many redeeming qualities; he wanted the dirt on him so that he could ruin the man forever and eliminate all chances of a union between him and Blair. "Was he really in Africa for slave-dealing? Does he have a secret wife he hides in the attic?"

At this, the detective scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "That's Jane Eyre, my lord."

"Jane _who? _Never mind. If that's the name of the woman, then I'll need a full background check on her, information about her father, Mr. Eyre, and-"

"Jane Eyre is a character in a book!" interrupted Thomas.

"I don't understand; how can he have married a fictional character?" Chuck drained his tumbler in frustration. "I've hired you for many cases and never have you made such an obvious blunder! You're going to have to go back and look over his life again, which means you're wasting my time and you know how I hate people who waste my time-"

"Lord Bass, that wasn't my news!" the man finally managed to get out.

"Then why are you bringing it up? Do I look like a man interested in novels written for bored ladies of leisure and silly school girls? Does this meeting seem like a book club to you, Mr. Grahams?" As if to emphasise his point, he gestured towards his colourful ensemble. "Men who dress as well as myself do not waste time reading frivolous romances_!_"

Thomas decided it wouldn't benefit either of them if he commented on what they probably _did _spend their time on. Instead, he laid his information on the desk between them, nervously waiting for his response. When Chuck realised what was before him, he lunged at the papers, his eyes darting across the pages as he held them up. As each one was read, it was tossed back down in favour of another - one which might hold the incriminating evidence that he so desperately craved.

Finally, the nobleman raised his eyes to the timid gaze of his employee, sparks shooting from the fuming stare. "What is _this?_" he asked quietly, his voice's gentle quality reminding the man in front of him of the calm before a storm.

"The good news…and the bad." Thomas Grahams was sweating by this point, beads of perspiration sliding down his fleshy face. "You see, the good news is that he's a very decent fellow, did a lot of charity work in Africa-"

"Yes, I can see that!" Chuck yelled, bombarding the detective with the scrunched up page conveying that particular attribute. "And here, it shows how he managed to singlehandedly restore his family's wealth by investing in a shipping company," another ball of paper flew through the air, "_here_ how he saved the life of a boy drowning in the Thames," and another, "and _here_ how he convinced the King of an Asian country to sign a peace treaty with England!"

The crumpled sheet hit Thomas square in the face.

"The man is a walking saint! If God had to choose between Nathaniel Archibald and the Pope, he'd choose Nate! Now please, tell me, where is the _bad news_?" Chuck hissed.

"Well, er, th-that's j-just it-t-t," the ginger-haired man stuttered. "The bad news is that there is no bad news."

If it was possible, Lord Bass grew even more enraged. "You mean that when you told me there was bad news, you meant bad news _for me?_" Thomas Grahams could only nod. The usually pale pallor of his employer's skin had flushed red with anger and it was with a superior command, one only an heir to an Earldom could have, that he dismissed the detective.

"Get. Out. Now."

When he hesitated, the now-empty glass was pelted towards him, only missing his head by an inch. Even as he flew towards the door in terror, splinters of crystal crunching under his leather shoes, crushed globes of paper rained down on him. Thomas stumbled past the butler who was poised to enter Chuck's office, muttering something about 'retiring early'.

Inside the study, Chuck let out a roar of aggravation. He swung round at the sound of the door opening, his eyes crazed. Mr. Vanya didn't even flinch at the state of the room, merely stepping over the various items littering the floor and placing a full glass of scotch onto the mahogany desk.

"I booked the opera, my lord," he said airily. "You'll be going on Saturday evening." When he noticed the empty bottle of scotch on the table, he raised an eyebrow and turned to his master. "I think it would be wise if you were sober for the event if you don't mind me saying so."

The young Bass paused, breathing heavily. Then he reached for the new glass, drained it in one satisfying gulp and nodded. "Not at all, Vanya, I agree completely. It wouldn't do to be drunk at the opera."

Mr. Vanya smiled and moved to leave but was inevitably stopped by Chuck.

"If I'm to have drained the supply of scotch by Friday, for I'll need a day to recover, I suggest you bring up a couple of bottles now."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Blair had no idea what Chuck was playing at.

She'd received the invitation to the opera, assuming at first that it was just to be her and him, and she'd immediately been outraged. The audacity of him to even ask was astonishing even for Chuck Bass. However, when Serena had visited, gushing about how wonderful the evening would be, she was even angrier; how could he expect her to spend an evening alone with the newly engaged couple? She could barely manage to do so in a completely occupied room! Finally, Nate had called and asked if she would like to make their way together and she'd been speechless. _Chuck invited Nate? After everything that happened between us? What is he trying to do?_

Now, waiting in the foyer of the opera house with her golden-haired companion, she couldn't seem to still the fluttering in her stomach. Despite Chuck's display of having moved on, there was a large part of her which was excited to spend the evening in such close quarters with him. _The masochist part, _Blair noted wryly.

"Ah, here they are," smiled Nate, proffering his arm to her. Her hand resting on the crook of his arm, they drew closer to Serena and Chuck who had just entered through the ornate doors.

"Blair!" cried Serena in delight, embracing her friend and then turning towards Nate. "Lord Archibald," she greeted shyly with a quick curtsey.

"Nathaniel," Chuck nodded with superiority. He looked at Blair, his caramel orbs darkening as he took in her appearance. Dressed in an emerald green gown which clung to her figure as much as propriety would allow, she was truly a vision to behold. "Miss Waldorf." It came out as an enticing rasp and she blushed, before curtsying stiffly as she remembered her determination not to cave in to his flirtations.

A few seconds passed as they remained silent, eyes fixed on each other, while the blondes began to make conversation. Blair heard her name being mentioned and so dragged her gaze from Chuck's, mentally reprimanding herself for ignoring her date for the evening. As she bestowed a smile upon him instead, Chuck found himself biting back a growl. _Oh no she didn't._

"Nate, you must tell us about your trip to Africa," she said, placing her hand on his arm once again.

"Oh I wouldn't want to bore you all," replied Nate modestly. Protocol dictated that one should always decline at first the chance to brag – something that they all knew. However, just as Blair was about to insist, Chuck cut in smoothly.

"That might prove a challenge," he said with an easy smirk, drawing a glare from the petite brunette and a confused look from his fiancée. "Nevertheless, I'm sure you're up for it. A word of advice; you might find it easier to not speak at all."

"Um, thank you…?" answered the next Viscount of Hereford.

"Don't listen to him, Nate. He's attempting humour." Blair rolled her eyes scathingly as she turned to look at Chuck. "I wouldn't risk it next time; you might find yourself castrated," she continued pleasantly. The threatened man merely chuckled while the other two exchanged questioning looks. "Do tell us about Africa!"

"It was an experience I shall never forget," he grinned. "I've never been very good with my hands-"

"I wouldn't say that to someone you're hoping to marry," Chuck smirked. Only Blair understood his inflection and she had to fight to keep a giggle from erupting from the hallows of her throat. He noticed that she didn't even attempt to glower at him. Bending down surreptitiously to whisper in her ear, he purred, "I assure you I am most skilled in that area." Blair shivered and swallowed nervously, drawing his attention to her elegant throat. As he stared at the creamy stretch of skin, the conversation continued without his participation.

"I doubt any future bride of mine would expect me to be a labourer," said Nate, smiling down at Blair. She blushed lightly and Chuck found himself clenching his teeth once again having lost her attention. _He's such a pansy. I have no doubt I'd be able to do labour if I had to…unlike him._ He scrutinised the fair-haired man and had to admit that Nate was more powerfully built than he was himself. _Well, no one likes too much muscle._

"Of course not, especially not when you're to be a Viscount!" Serena laughed brightly, the sound interrupted by the ringing of the warning bell. "Oh how lovely! The opera's about to start!"

Serena beamed and linked arms with Blair, gaily bouncing down the richly decorated corridor towards the Bass box. The men followed awkwardly, Chuck's silence dispelling any of Nate's attempts to make conversation. The latter sighed in relief when they finally reached the sumptuous seating area.

"Blair, where do you wish to sit?" asked Nate chivalrously, poised to pull out the chair once she'd made her choice. The brunette considered before choosing the furthest seat on the left, explaining that being on the edge of the box gave you the better view. Serena agreed, sitting on the other end, and Chuck managed to slip into the space next to Blair, turning to the only one of them still standing and stating, "It would be improper for me to be next to Serena without a chaperone!" Nate nodded in understanding and sat next to the Van der Woodsen instead, oblivious to Blair's scoffing. Chuck merely smirked and leaned in close to whisper, "Miss Waldorf, you wouldn't want to be seen mocking decorum now, would you?"

She could only glare in response and try to slow her rapidly increasing pulse.

The curtains rose, revealing the opening scene. Blair tried to focus on the plot of the opera, but the intense stare that she could feel burning into her was more than distracting. Allowing herself a glance at the blondes, who were watching enraptured, she was able to look at Chuck from the corner of her eye. _Big mistake, _she cursed mentally. Once her gaze was on him, she found she couldn't look away – and it seemed he was suffering from the same problem.

"Chuck," she murmured, transfixed by his hazel eyes. "Could you please stop staring at me?"

"That's an impossible request," he answered huskily, making a blush rise in her cheeks. _Thank goodness it's dark in here._

It was when he reached out and placed a hand on her knee that she actually stopped breathing. She hadn't realised how much feeling she had in that one place; it was almost sensory overload. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he began to run his fingers up and down her thigh, halting their path upward just before the movement became too intimate. She knew that she needed to inhale but her body seemed incapable of doing anything other than surrendering to his touch. He leaned in and whispered in her ear like he had before, but this time all traces of teasing were gone.

"I need to talk to you. Meet me in the Bass private entertainment room at the end of the corridor when the interval starts." The request gave her no opportunity to decline. She hated that she had had no intention of doing so, even if given the choice.

They endured the next half hour in silence, both of them training their eyes on the stage. When the curtains fell and the lights came back on, he excused himself by mentioning something about seeing an old friend and needing to catch up with him before he left. The other two smiled and nodded, more than accepting of the lie, and when Blair commented that she needed to use the powder room, they didn't protest either.

"If you see Chuck and his friend, give them our regards!" Serena called softly as Blair slipped out of the box.

Blair muttered under her breath about the Bass' constant inappropriate innuendos. He must have rubbed off on her; it was the only excuse for her immediate dirty thoughts when Serena had said 'Chuck and _his friend'._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chuck knew it was risky.

They were at a large social event, surrounded by the biggest gossips in London; widowed matrons with too much time on their hands and not enough to do. If Blair even agreed to come, which was unlikely considering what he'd done to her, then they faced the added danger of being caught by a nosy, old countess, or even worse, a _duchess_. He shuddered at the thought; he'd had more than enough experience with duchesses.

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sight of Blair walking casually down the hallway towards him, nodding graciously at the groups of curious women as she passed. He smirked in pride at his beautiful girl and nearly missed his opportunity to grab her as she continued by the doorway he was hidden behind. Lunging for her and pulling her into the shadowy room, he was rewarded by her squeak of surprise as she fell into his arms. Closing the door with one hand, he kept the other arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest so that he could feel every part of her pressed against him.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" she gasped, unable to summon any outrage into her voice. Being so close to him, breathing in his scent, and looking into his dark eyes, she lost all conviction to fight him off.

"Seizing the moment," came the husky answer before he lowered his lips to hers in a sensual caress. The contact was fleeting and feather-soft. Yet, it left her breathless. As he pulled back slightly, leaving a hairsbreadth between them, she felt his hands slide down to her silk-covered hips and squeeze them affectionately.

"You can't- we shouldn't-"

Her attempts to stop him, make him see reason, were half-hearted and she had to admit to herself that she didn't _want_ him to stop. Chuck watched as the emotions flew across her face – indecision, guilt, lust..._Wait, lust? _Spurred on by the last one, he gently walked her backwards until her back hit the closed door gently. Her eyes were wide but free of any fear, he noted with relief. For some strange reason, he found himself reluctant to press forward and claim her as his. Maybe it was the knowledge that his fiancée was only metres away or that he'd already made the decision to give her up, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was more that he didn't want her to be like all of his other conquests. Instead, he only allowed his eyes to devour her for she was worthy of devouring, standing there before him.

Eyes darkening with lust as he watched, lips slightly parted and hair coming undone from its elaborate coiffure, it took all of his self control not to take the goddess in front of him. His hesitance made Blair furrow her eyebrows slightly in confusion, an expression which was so endearing that he had to consciously stop his thumb from smoothing it away.

"Chuck, I know I'm meant to be stopping you but shouldn't you be, um, doing something?" she questioned. "After all, you're the only who brought me here…"

"I know," he murmured. "I just don't want to force you-"

Before he could continue, she had reached up and pressed a finger to his lips. He froze, completely astonished by the action and waited for her to scold him; to berate him for asking her to come when he was engaged. Instead she paused and bit her lip seductively before removing her digit and gently replacing it with her mouth. The sudden contact provoked an immediate reaction from Chuck. Hands which had previously rested on her hips tangled in her hair, angling her head so that he could kiss more easily. He coaxed her mouth open with his, the warmth of his breath and softness of his lips making her sigh in pleasure. Then he traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she dragged herself away from his grip, stumbling further into the dark room.

"Blair?" Chuck gasped, still recovering from the kiss they'd just shared. Never before had he responded so strongly. Never before had he been left _breathless _by a mere kiss.

"No! No, no, no!"

She was shaking and even in the shadows he could see how pale she'd become. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she looked so vulnerable in that moment that he was ashamed at how forward he'd been. _That's why I didn't make the first move! I never wanted to…I didn't mean to… _It was silent save for the erratic breaths that she took as she tried to calm herself down. Once it appeared that she was alright, he took a tentative step forward, followed by another when she didn't draw away.

"Blair…" he breathed, reaching out a hand and laying it lightly on her arm. She flinched, sending a spear of ice into his gut, but made no other movement. "I- I would never have-"

"I am _not_ one of your _whores_," she spat, the venom softened by the tremors in her voice. "You do not get to…to…do that to me!"

"I know. I know," he crooned, folding her into his arms and rocking back and forth in as soothing a gesture as he knew how to make. The whole situation echoed of one in another dark room, weeks ago when there was still hope for the two of them. As her body was wracked with delicate sobs, the memories were so strong that he had the urge to pinch himself to ensure that this wasn't a dream. _I don't think even dreams are capable of creating a kiss like that, _he mused.

"Then why did you…why?" she asked in a whisper, raising her head to fix her doe eyes on his slanting ones.

Chuck couldn't think of a way to answer her and defend himself so he merely said, "I've never wanted anyone more than I want you."

Silence resumed as she thought this over, the tears long dried up. "More than anyone? Really?" The disbelief colouring her words only deepened his desire to hold her and protect her from the people who had so damaged her self esteem.

"Really. More than anyone I've ever met," he answered sincerely. Slowly the insecurities and fear in her faded and she found herself timidly brushing a lock of his hair out of his eyes, her hands floating down to rest on his shoulders. She saw lust replace the concern in their smouldering, hazel depths and when he bent his head to touch her lips with his, her fingers tightened their grasp.

The kiss was less insistent than before and his mouth moved tenderly over hers. This time it was she who parted his lips; she who shyly caressed his tongue with her own when he hesitated. He reciprocated passionately, his tongue delving into places that she hadn't known existed, and she felt heat flood her body. His hands trailed up and down her back, stroking her hips and stomach before burying themselves in her hair once again. It was only when the warning bell sounded once again that they broke apart.

"Nate will be wondering where I am," she said softly, unwilling to meet his gaze now that the spell had been broken.

"As will Serena about me," he agreed, his voice as quiet as hers. Gently he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards his own. "Don't feel guilty, my sweet. I'm responsible for this. You are merely too beautiful for your own good," he smiled sadly. The genuine expression surprised her and filled her with delight; it was a private smile – just for her.

"I'll go first," she offered, sliding out of his embrace and crossing to the door in graceful steps. Her hand curved around the doorknob, she turned back to say, "I'll… we…"

"Leave it to me," Chuck interrupted.

With a quick nod, she left him in the darkness to ponder over the impossible situation.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Wasn't that performance just charming?" gushed Serena dreamily.

They had donned their evening hats and coats and were now making their way through the foyer to their awaiting transportation. Neither of the blondes had an inkling as to what had transpired in the private Bass room and the brunettes were relieved to have avoided interrogation. Instead, they kept quiet as the other two chatted about the delightful music and innovative staging, content with the events of the evening.

At least, that's how it began. Chuck found the conversation too amusing to stay silent for long. Nate and Serena were comparing composers and the sexual analogy was so obvious that he was surprised that even _they _hadn't picked up on it.

"His is a lot longer though," Nate was arguing, causing Chuck to smirk.

"I agree but Wagner's is so much harder! Believe me. I have experience. I know!" Serena laughed; her mother had pushed her into more than a couple of singing classes. Blair looked at the amused Bass and stifled a giggle.

"True true, but if you listen, you'll hear that he can't get such a sound out of his girl," responded Nate, turning with concern to pat Chuck on the back as he spluttered with laughter. "Are you quite all right, Charles?"

"Oh certainly. Do continue," he answered with a wicked glint in his eye. Blair shook her head disapprovingly and earned herself a wink once the conversation had resumed.

"Forgive me my lord, but I find that with Handel one has a much more enjoyable night."

"How can you say that, Miss Van der Woodsen?" Nate asked incredulously, "With him, there aren't even any intervals! You have to endure hours on end without relief!" Once again the dark-haired pair burst into laughter before quickly turning the sounds into dramatic coughs.

"I happen to like that. It's much better than a lot of stopping and starting!" Serena crowed in response. The two of them smiled at each other. "I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree, my lord!"

"Oh thank goodness that's the end of that," Blair murmured, sneaking another glance at Chuck. The smirk on his face was one to rival the Cheshire cat's and she had to admit how very attractive it was on him. So captivated was she that Nate had to hook his arm through hers to draw her attention. "I'm so sorry. Are we parting ways?"

"Yes, Lord Bass and Miss Van der Woodsen are taking his coach, while ours is just across the street," he answered happily. "It was a most wonderful evening, but I shall not deny wanting some time alone in your company, Blair." His blue eyes looked deeply into her own and although they did not stir the same fluttering in her stomach as another darker pair did, the warm feeling evoked was more than pleasant.

"I would enjoy that, Nate," she smiled.

"It was lovely to meet you, Lord Archibald. Goodnight Blair! I had a marvellous time!" cried Serena, embracing her friend tightly once again. "I shall see you this week! Mrs. Waltman is holding a ball tomorrow week and we shall need to buy new gowns! I'll call on you to arrange something tomorrow!" Her spiel finished, the blonde stepped back to allow her fiancé to say his goodbyes.

"I hope you _enjoyed _this evening," he drawled, sparing Nate a single glance before fixing his attention on Blair. "I most certainly did. We should do it again soon." With that parting statement, he nodded at the two before escorting his fiancée to their carriage.

"They are charming, Blair. What amiable friends you have," Nate chattered, leading Blair to their own hansom cab. "I regret not being able to spend much time privately with you, but there will be other opportunities I'm sure." His eyes twinkled at his words.

The journey to the Waldorf residence was tranquil and nice, much like her companion. However, Blair was more than aware that that was all it was. _Nice. _Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she focussed on the man before her and the effort he was making to get to know her. After twenty minutes in the small but luxurious compartment, they arrived and he hopped out so that he could help her down. The small gesture made her smile. He walked her to the door and declined Eleanor's offer of a nightcap, excusing himself instead and kissing Blair's hand in farewell.

"I must say, Blair," her mother said slowly, "that Nathaniel Archibald is quite the suitor." The approval in her voice made Blair feel almost lightheaded with delight. "I admit to having despaired slightly at your prospects, but you have proved me wrong. I am…proud of you."

Brown eyes locked on similar brown eyes as mother appraised daughter. Then one of the rare smiles that Eleanor indulged in began to curve her thin lips, drawing a brighter one from the younger Waldorf. The two women stood a few feet apart before Blair closed the distance, her arms wrapping around the older woman in an expression of love which she hadn't shown in years. To her surprise, she felt herself being enfolded in the embrace of her mother in return.

"I know I've been hard on you," Eleanor admitted, "but you must understand how important this is to your future. I only want what's best for you; a good home, a respectable husband, and a comfortable future. Nathaniel Archibald can provide you with that."

"I do, mother. I really do." Blair looked up at her mother, her sight blurred by hot tears which she blinked rapidly to clear.

"Just imagine: you'll be the next Viscountess of Hereford! Lady Blair Archibald – now doesn't that just sound lovely," Eleanor babbled, her voice lighter than her daughter had ever heard it. "The Archibald manor in Hereford is quite lovely. I visited it as a girl and Lady Anne is a sweetheart! I haven't talked to her in years, but I think I'll write to her, mention you to her."

Blair allowed her to continue for she hadn't the heart to remind her that it wasn't even an official suit. Images of the adoring look on his face as he stared at her filtered through her mind and she smiled, more confident in his affections. _Lady Blair Archibald…it does have a ring to it, _she decided. _In fact, it sounds positively regal, much better than, say, Lady Blair…Bass. _The second title made the butterflies in her stomach spring to life once more and she had to shiver. _It just sounds so…right. The alliteration is more than appealing._

"Blair! Blair dear!"

She jumped. "Yes, mother?"

"I was thinking I would design your wedding gown myself. Of course, an Archibald wedding would need the very best, so I would need some time, but I'm confident I could make you look like a princess!" The excitement in her mother's voice made Blair remember reality.

"Of course, I'd be honoured…but don't you think you're thinking a bit too far ahead, mother?" she asked cautiously.

"Nonsense! I've never been more proud of you! This is the biggest day of your life! I don't think you could have done better than Lord Nathaniel Archibald, heir to the viscountcy of Hereford." Eleanor looked over the reading glasses perched on her nose, fixing her stare on her daughter. "You've done the Waldorf name proud, Blair."

Was there even a choice anymore?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chuck bid Serena goodnight and then escaped to the sanctity of his coach. He heard Arthur whip the horses into a brisk walk and felt the comforting motion as the wheels rolled over the uneven cobblestones. He'd thought the evening to have been a success…until she left with Archibald and he found himself with the blonde on his arm once again. _Did I take a step forward or complicate things even further?_

It was ridiculous really. Every time he thought the matter over, he knew that he had to marry Serena. He'd accepted that fact. He'd moved on…or so he thought until his laboured progress was crushed with a single, scorching gaze from a certain brunette. Now he was back to contemplating his future in despair. _I can't even spend more than an hour in her company before having to touch her, kiss her. _And yet, he couldn't string them both along; neither would agree to it – and if he did it anyway and they found out, he'd lose Blair, his marriage and his father's respect.

There appeared to be only two choices: Blair or no Blair whatsoever.

Thinking the latter over, he realised that it could be done. He could avoid events she would be at and should she come to visit Serena, he could make sure to have business elsewhere. He could even move abroad; the Basses were wealthy enough to support themselves in any foreign country and had numerous residences across Europe. Yes, it could be done.

But what life would he have if he was reduced to that?

"We've arrived, my lord."

Nodding his thanks, Chuck made his way up the front steps and through the door, which was held open by one of their numerous footmen. Handing his coat to Mr. Vanya, he crossed the hallway and entered his study, needing a glass of scotch to calm himself. To his surprise he found his father, Earl Bass, waiting for him in the large chair behind the desk. _My chair, _Chuck instinctively thought in annoyance.

"Son," Bart greeted him with the usual nod. Chuck was taken aback by the endearment; he was so used to being addressed as 'boy' or 'Charles'.

"Father." The term rolled easily off his tongue and he noted dryly that one wouldn't be able to tell that it was the first time he'd used it.

"I heard of your trip to the opera with Miss Van der Woodsen and her friends." _No doubt via your own detective, _Chuck realised. "I have to say that it was most…welcome news. I admit to doubting your commitment to the arrangement, but this…this shows that you are finally maturing." Praise for his son didn't come easily to the Earl, something made very clear by the short speech, but his son was accustomed to this and was able to pick out the main point; his father _approved._

"Thank you, sir," he finally managed in response.

"I received an invitation for you and Serena to Mrs Waltman's ball a week tomorrow. I assume you will be attending?" The imposing figure sat up even straighter in the leather chair and fixed his calculating gaze on his son. "It wouldn't be proper for you to leave her to go by herself-"

"Of course, sir. In fact, we discussed it briefly this evening, Serena and I." Chuck didn't lower his eyes from his father's and eventually the Earl nodded.

"Good. I'm…proud of you, son."

Chuck nearly had a heart attack. _Did I drink too much? Did Arthur slip me something whilst I was in the carriage? _There seemed to be no reasonable excuse for this statement. _Maybe I've finally gone insane._

"I know I don't say it often, but you know that there aren't many appropriate opportunities!" Bart raised an eyebrow and then seemed to remember the purpose of his speech. "However, I want you to know that I have been very impressed with your behaviour this past month or so. No returning home drunk, no nights spent in the whore houses, no rumours coming back to me from various associates, and now, with the Van der Woodsen girl, you seem to have sealed your growth. For the first time, I am not apprehensive about passing the Earldom of Wexford on to you."

There were no words to describe the elation surging through his body. The only comparison he could make was to when he had kissed Blair earlier that night…both times. However, as his father watched him with some affection in his usually cold eyes, Chuck realised that he had always made the correct choice. This was what he was meant to do.

"Thank you, father. Your praise is more than a suitable reward."

The two men glanced awkwardly around the room before Bart rose, approaching the younger Bass and clapping him on the shoulder once he'd done so. The interaction was brief but meaningful and when the Earl swept from the room, Chuck couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Tomorrow he would visit Blair and end things permanently…

…And then, Mrs Waltman's ball would be his first test, his first attempt at avoiding Blair.

He found his grin fading rather quickly at that.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Another INSANELY long chapter! 6,500+ words! *Gasps and faints*  
Did you like the C/B moment? I might just have a nice one coming up next...but only if you're good :P  
Thoughts on Chuck's first test? Like the Nate/Serena exchange - it's one of my favourites, close to the duck analogy!_

_Please review and let me know you're still reading, you've been amazing so far!  
I don't know what I'd do without your continuous feedback :)_

_Will try to update faster than I did this week - writer's block is officially over!  
Thank you all!  
- Maddy x_


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_All of you are truly wonderful for reading, reviewing AND bearing with me as I struggle with updating! I'm sorry these are so awfully spaced, I am trying to work on it!  
I thought the writer's block was over, found out it wasn't and then AT LAST managed to write this. I apologise for the wait!  
As always, I have to insert a quick **'thank you'** to the amazing people who are particularly fantastic and who I couldn't do without:_

**Noirreigne: **For helping to look over my chapter (as always), for motivating me and encouraging me, and for generally being an amazing friend!  
**OpheliaFrost: **For managing to message me and help me, even when on holiday, and for being fabulous :)  
**enunciiate: **For being the most tireless beta and sticking with me, despite my numerous comma errors!  
**uncorazonquebrado: **For making me laugh, distracting me with your own updates and writing lovely reviews to keep me going :)

_I hope you enjoy it!  
- __Maddy x_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Title: Love Wears a Mask**

**Author: Madeleinex**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: 'He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was most  
definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened.' Historical AU. C/B!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters, just the plotline. (I wish I owned Chuck Bass *sigh*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It had taken him an entire week to work up the courage to visit her.

Despite having promised himself that he would see Blair the very next day, he'd managed to procure an invitation to a private gambling party at Mr. Carter Baizen's residence. He'd seized the opportunity to delay the meeting with her and spent an afternoon frittering away poker chips. Unfortunately, it had ended with him leaving with next to nothing, in spite of his usual skill at cards, and the effects of losing had lingered with him over the following few days. Deciding that he didn't need the added gloom of ending whatever relationship he had with Blair, he wallowed in local bars and whorehouses. It was only now, as Mrs. Waltman's gathering loomed in the next twenty four hours, that he dragged himself to the Waldorf home.

"Mr. Chuck," greeted Dorota stiffly, beckoning him in with a glare. No sooner had his feet crossed over the threshold than she slammed the door behind him, showcasing her displeasure over his presence. Her reaction, however, amused him greatly and so he shot her a smirk.

"It's Lord Bass," he corrected, his eyes gleaming devilishly at her. She blushed and fumbled with the duster in her hand before darting off down the hall uttering a few incoherent phrases in explanation.

_She must have picked the name up from Blair, _he realised; the maid would never have had the nerve to address him as such if she hadn't already heard it used in practice. _Which means that Blair has been talking about me – and saying nothing good, clearly! She must have told her all about what happened at the opera…and expected me to call on her earlier. _He sighed and tapped his foot impatiently, wanting nothing more than to get this confrontation over and done with. _A clean break is all you need. Quick and painless._

"Lord Bass," Blair greeted him sardonically. The formal title spilled from her lips like acid rain on his heart. _Maybe then it will burn away until there's nothing left and I can just get through this in peace, _he thought. It was clear that in the Waldorf household there was a lot of communication between the mistress and her maid and so he did not question her sudden use of the formality…He merely hadn't realised how effective his previous amendment would be.

"Bl- Miss Waldorf," he nodded at her, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. She arched an eyebrow, but didn't comment. While she refused to continue with any of the usual courtesies, he took the time to scrutinise her.

Their meetings tended to have her looking less perfect than she normally did. Be it caused by rage, distress or lust, her hair tended to be in slight disarray, her eyes wild, and her cheeks flushed. However, _this_ afternoon she was as well-groomed as a society lady should be. Blair's exterior was cool and she betrayed no emotion as she waited for him to state his presence. _Could it be that she's…indifferent? I show up and she's simply apathetic?_

For some reason, he hated that prospect more than her loathing of him.

"I felt the need to visit you," he began, his mouth drying when she stared at him in a bored manner. _Something is definitely wrong. _"After that night last week at the opera-"

"Please do not mention the opera, my lord. It is one excursion that I wish to forget." She punctuated her statement with a subtle shudder and the closing of her eyes as if to suppress a horrid memory. He knew the memory she was referring to and despite his vow to end this neutrally, he began to feel sick. _No one should have that reaction after an encounter with me, especially not Blair! _"My behaviour was a blemish on my otherwise pristine record and I would like to …_erase _it from both our minds."

He swallowed and jerked his head once in affirmation. "Miss Waldorf, I know I- I took my time in coming. I shouldn't have… prolonged this visit as it were-"

"Lord Bass, you act as if I have been waiting by the door for your arrival," she drawled, her tone scathing and cruel as she dragged the words out. "Forgive my brashness, but I feel the need to remind you that not only are you engaged, but I am also linked with a gentleman. That I would be awaiting your presence is neither proper nor likely. Whatever occurred between us previously is ended. Permanently."

Chuck saw red upon hearing her words. It had been hard enough coming to terms with the fact that he would not be able to be with this dark-haired beauty; that she would dare to break off their affair herself hurt both his heart and his pride. In fact, she had no right to do such a thing. _I'm the one who put his engagement on the line for this; I'm the one who risked my father's respect! There is not a chance that I'm going to let her have sole control over the status of our relationship. _Blair Waldorf might not want anything to do with Chuck Bass, but he sure as hell was going to make sure that she knew it was mutual.

"Then, isn't it convenient that I was on my way here to tell you the exact same thing?" he spat out. If he hadn't been so overcome by anger and pain, he might have noticed the frozen expression on her face or the slight anguish that rose in her eyes. As it was, he remained oblivious. "You see, I have finally come to my senses and realised that it was absurd to even _entertain _the idea of choosing you over Serena van der Woodsen!"

Her sharp intake of breath registered in his mind but he persevered, determined to use these temporary feelings of anger to seal their fate. Refusing to be distracted by his compulsion to comfort her or his need to be with her forever and always, he allowed the words to come pouring out.

"I made a commitment to her and I'm not about to throw it away on a brief encounter with a random woman. You're just like all the others - to be toyed with and then discarded. I've had many before and I will undoubtedly have many more in the future. I don't need this … _thing _to complicate matters!" He paused to take a breath and regretted it almost immediately as she jumped in.

"_You _don't need this? _YOU _don't need this? I'm not about to waste my future on a profligate whose only prospect is to disappoint everyone and amount to _nothing. _Nathaniel Archibald is the heir to the viscountcy of Hereford and will undoubtedly make a fine husband! He's dependable, he cares, and what you exceed him in wealth, he more than makes up for in character. You may be able to afford another horse and carriage a year, but we'll be _happy. _You rely on physicality – let me tell you, it's not enough!"

Having both finished their ranting, there was finally nothing more to say.

Chuck noted idly that gone was the ice queen he'd faced moments before; here before him was the Blair he knew and- _No, not anymore. _Raising her eyes to meet his, she flinched slightly at the coldness in his hazel pair before gritting her teeth and lifting her chin in the air. There was no tension filling the room anymore, merely air. He couldn't see the spark in her eyes anymore; they were dead. Looking inside himself, he found the same problem.

The room was empty.

_She _was empty.

_He _was empty.

Ignoring the hot prickling in his eyes and noticing that she was doing the same, he opened his mouth to bid her farewell – and then shut it again. _There are no more words. _After a last, lingering stare, he broke eye contact and crossed the hall in his usual, easy strides, opening the door and closing it behind him with a final slam…leaving behind Blair and whatever was left between them in ruins.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Eric wanted to laugh, really he did.

There was just something comical about watching a ticking social bomb. He didn't know how long the fuse was, but at some point, it _would _run out and there _would _be some kind of explosion. As he looked from Serena's worried glances at Blair to the miserable expression on the brunette's face, to the alternating jealous glares (at Nate) and lust-filled stares (at Blair) from Chuck, and finally to the oblivious smile on Nate's features, it was merely a question of what _kind _of explosion it would be.

Judging by the sheer strength of Chuck's feelings, Eric was torn between a Chuck against Nate brawl and a passionate encounter of some kind involving Chuck and Blair.

_Either way, Chuck's going to be busy, _he grinned to himself.

Remembering his rank, he quickly smoothed his expression into one of calm indifference and made his dutiful rounds about the room. His father had been ill for a long time prior to his death and so Eric had been schooled well in how to act as Viscount. After greeting various friends and acquaintances, he escaped into one of the quieter corners so that he might relax in peace…however, it seemed he wasn't to be allowed that.

"Viscount van der Woodsen, what a pleasure to have you here with us," smarmed a squat woman with too much colour painted on her face. "I don't usually come to these sorts of gatherings, too _common _you know, but aren't I glad I did! It's not every day you get to meet nobility!" Fluttering her eyelashes, she paused to allow him to reply.

He fought back the bile rising in his throat and smiled at her. Having been introduced to this kind of socialising from a very early age, it was with almost unparalleled ease that he greeted the woman and pretended to have heard of her.

"Oh my, aren't you just the sweetest thing! Now your sister's engaged, I'm sure you must be looking to find yourself a lovely wife and what a perfect place to do so! I'd recommend Miss Blair Waldorf, but it seems that she's found herself her own gentleman, none other than Lord Nathaniel Archibald!"

_It appears Chuck's not the only one aware of this little match. _Sure enough, glancing around, he could see many of the guests eyeing the handsome couple dancing on the marble floor. If any had looked closer, they would have seen the slight strain on Blair's face, but as it was, the gossip merely rambled on about how beautiful their children would be. His companion babbled on about her own daughter who was without a suitor – _she needs to learn subtlety, _scoffed Eric. As the music drew to a close, he secretly watched as Chuck distractedly led Serena towards the refreshments, his eyes trained on the alcohol before him. _Good! They're splitting up. The disaster could be averted if I just- oh no, no, no, no! _

Nate had seen his and Blair's companions from the week before and was cheerfully heading towards the pair, leading Blair with him as he did so.

It was like watching two trains powering at full speed towards each other.

Covering his desire to watch the drama unfold, Eric pretended to himself that he simply needed to keep everything under control and so politely dismissed the buxom woman before him. Suppressing a wince as she moved too close for comfort when he kissed her hand, he propelled himself across the ballroom floor as quickly as he could and slipped into one of the shadowy alcoves located around the room. This one in particular was positioned a mere couple of metres from the foursome. _Now to continue watching the show…_

"Lord Bass, Miss van der Woodsen, a pleasure to see you again," Nate grinned, clasping Chuck's hand in his before kissing Serena's. "Isn't it wonderful how we always go to the same events?"

"But of course, it makes these evenings even more enjoyable," Serena responded gaily and sent Blair a wink when Nate's attention was diverted by a member of staff coming up to deliver a message.

"Forgive me a moment, I shan't be long! I don't think I could be away from Blair for more than a moment." The youngest Archibald excused himself with a soft smile at his 'date' and moved away so that he could converse with the gentleman.

The blonde whispered in her best friend's ear, "Wow, he really seems to like you, B! This is so lovely!" Blair smiled awkwardly and stayed silent. Serena studied this and regretted her words; she was clearly not yet over Chuck. Blushing, she turned to her fiancé and commented politely, "Chuck, you were saying you needed some hunting companions for the season. I'm sure Lord Archibald would love to join you!" She jerked her head in the direction of the man in question, who was still in conversation with his friend.

"Serena, he probably has his own hunt to arrange. I shouldn't like to interrupt that," Chuck dismissed shortly, his eyes straying to the petite brunette before snapping back to glare at Nate's back.

"I doubt it would cause any trouble! And then Blair and I could come up to Wexford Manor with you. It would be a lovely trip! I'd need a female companion and who would be better than Blair?" Serena continued.

Eric realised how clever she was being and felt the urge to embrace her. She had realised the tension between Chuck and Blair and was now arranging a way for them to spend time together and resolve things between them. He had to admire how much she was trying to help with the relationship of her fiancé and best friend.

"S, really, if Lord Bass doesn't want to interfere, leave it," said Blair in warning, studiously ignoring the person she was talking about. Serena looked in confusion between them, _can they not see I'm trying to help?,_ but shrugged it off. It was then that Nate returned to them.

"Miss van der Woodsen, Lord Bass-" he began before being cut off.

"It's Serena and Chuck! We're friends!" she laughed, bestowing him with a big smile. He grinned back and nodded in acceptance.

"Alright then, Serena and Chuck, would you mind terribly if I stole Blair from you? I've just been told that my mother needs me in an hour or so and therefore, that my time here is limited. I should like to spend as much time as I can with her." Chuck rolled his eyes at his romantic words and clenched his jaw much to Eric's amusement. Meanwhile, Serena bobbed her head energetically and waved them off.

Turning to Blair, he offered her his arm. "Blair, can I interest you in a waltz?"

"Why of course, Nate," she smiled, the relief clear on her face. _She must be desperate to escape my sister and future brother-in-law's company, _the youngest van der Woodsen mused. As if in retaliation, that very same couple took to the floor just moments after the other pair. Chuck's insistence told Eric that he was doing this very much in competition with Nathaniel Archibald and the thought worried him slightly. Although he wanted Blair and Chuck to be happy, which appeared to occur only when they were together, he also didn't want Serena to be used as a pawn in their games.

As for Nate…_The man can take care of himself. If he can look after his hair that well, surely he can look after himself._

Deciding that he needed a break from this tension, he spotted a friend of his in a similar alcove, Jonathon Redguard. He dismissed the situation from his mind and went to greet him, ignoring the slight blush in his cheeks and increase in his heart rate.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The age-old adage really was true; blondes were not intelligent.

Blair couldn't determine what was wrong with her. Here she was in the arms of a handsome, chivalrous gentleman who was showering her with all of his attention and she was bored. She knew that she had high expectations, that she was the kind of girl who _needed_ the perfect prince, and that maybe it was too much to ask, but this…this fell direly below her standards. _Charming, polite, good-looking – why is this so painful?_

Because it really was.

She may have only had one male embrace to compare this to, but it put this one to shame. Nate's right hand was respectfully high on her back while the other held hers delicately. Gone was the heat, the passion that filled all of Chuck's caresses. Instead, he held her like one would hold a china doll – and no matter how perfect she wished to be, Blair refused to be cold porcelain. When she'd been alone with Chuck, the fireball in her was unleashed, be it out of anger or lust. _It's ironic, _she thought. _I send him away and criticise him for requiring such physical feelings and now here I am craving those very same emotions. I just want to feel something!_

"Are you quite alright, Blair?"

Jerked from her reverie, she glanced up at the man before her and smiled instinctively. His brow was creased in worry and the sincere emotion made her feel warm inside. It might not have been the intense stirring of desire and heat that another man had elicited from her, but it was enough for now.

"Oh, of course! My apologies. I've just been very distracted of late," she answered truthfully.

"Anything I can help you with?" he persisted, whirling her around to the classical music. "If there is anything bothering you, I should like to know – you do know that I would do anything in my power to assist you?"

Blair laughed softly and nodded at him, an affectionate smile on her face._ Lady Anne Archibald must be proud of raising such a son. _"It's nothing I assure you," she responded lightly, settling back into his arms. He surveyed her for a few seconds longer before accepting her reply, a blinding smile in place once again.

"Then, let us not waste any more time together! I shall not let you out of my arms until it is time for me to leave," he informed her, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"And what if I do not want to move even then?"

Nate chuckled, a rich sound that permeated the air and caused the guests to look at them with fond, approving expressions on their mature faces. "That shouldn't present too much of a problem," he said, winking and then promptly blushing slightly at his forwardness. Although Blair was pleased that he had responded in kind, she couldn't help but wish for a lewder comment. As if her thoughts had been broadcasted to the whole room, at that very moment, Chuck and Serena came gliding past them.

"They make a handsome couple, don't you think?" Nate remarked, his own eyes flickering over their elegant figures before moving back to the beauty in his arms.

"Yes, very much so," she managed to choke out – because in all honesty, they did. Blair had always admired couples with such different and yet still beautiful aesthetics. Tanned and pale, dark and blonde, they proved what her mother had always told her; opposites attract. Looking over her dance partner, she realised that they fit that bill as well.

"I don't wish to sound conceited, but I think we are the more attractive pair," he confided in her ear and she wanted to hug him because no matter how little she felt for him romantically, the man was a perfect friend and knew just how to make her feel better.

"It's not being conceited if it's the truth," Blair said arrogantly, before giggling and letting him know that she was teasing. His blue eyes surveyed her in wonder and he shook his head slightly as if to clear his head from the daze he was in. Looking up at him in puzzlement, she decided to ignore it and just enjoy her time in his arms.

He remained true to his word and didn't release her from his hold for the next few dances. They exchanged easy conversation and she decided that although he wasn't what she wanted as a _lover, _he was more than perfect as a friend. As they twirled around the room, she noticed him staring at her and blushed beneath his gaze. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she questioned nervously.

He laughed, "Not at all!" His eyes grew very, very soft as he moved closer and murmured, "I was just suddenly struck by how beautiful you are." Reaching out to stroke her cheek lightly, his fingers caressed her soft skin and then tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. At least, he had been in the middle of doing so when someone knocked into him and caused him to career into Blair.

"Sorry there, Archibald," sneered Chuck and Blair could detect the smug satisfaction in his features as he 'helped' Nate up, which mainly consisted of him roughly jerking him to his feet. "Oh no, it must be time for you to meet your mother. We shall be so sad for you to leave our company." Chuck's words carried the perfect balance of sincerity and condescension. "Nevertheless, you wouldn't want to keep Lady Archibald waiting! Farewell Nathaniel."

And with that, he dismissed the golden-haired boy and waited for him to leave the ballroom.

"You are quite right," Nate said slowly, unsure as to how to proceed. "I should be leaving…" He turned to Blair and the beautiful smile was back. "I will call on you this week, Blair. I am so sorry that we did not have longer tonight." Closing the distance between them, he kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Blair."

As he strode up the steps towards the double doors, the brunette realised that now she would have no one to dance with. Not only was Chuck out of the question – _not that I would deign to dance with that arrogant rake – _but all the other gentlemen would know she was connected to Nathaniel Archibald and so not available. She spun around and glared at Chuck, who was looking particularly pleased with himself. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had started to preen in front of her.

"Can you not just leave me be?" The question was hissed and the venom in it, mixed with pure desperation, unnerved Chuck. He could only stand in silence as she stalked off.

"What was that about, Chuck?" wondered Serena.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he murmured, taking the blonde back into his arms and continuing the dance. All the while neither willing to acknowledge that his attention was solely focused on another young lady, who was now on the other side of the room.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serena had had enough.

For the first time in her life, she was going to put her foot down and just say what she honestly thought to someone _other _than Blair, ignoring the possible consequences.…t least that's what she was telling herself. It was very difficult to start voicing your opinions when your first listener would be _Chuck Bass _of all people. Although he had been amiable all evening, she wasn't completely oblivious to his intense stares in the direction of Blair and Nate and frankly, she'd had enough. There was no need for all of them to be miserable, especially now that her best friend had been relegated to the sidelines, where she sat with the other wallflowers. Serena wasn't going to condone an affair between them but she was also not going to keep them apart more than necessary.

After all, once the wedding was over, there wouldn't be another opportunity.

"Chuck, you can go and dance with her if you would like," she began cautiously.

"Dance with who?" His attempt at confusion fell flat, something he realised almost straightaway. "No, I would not like to. I wouldn't want to be a _blemish _on her _pristine _evening," he said bitterly. Serena raised her eyebrows but didn't press it.

"It's just-"

"Serena, do you really want to spend the rest of the evening talking about another girl being with your fiancé?" Chuck asked in amusement. She blushed, realising the obvious breach in usual couple etiquette, but couldn't bring herself to feel jealous or worried. It was then that she realised it.

She had _no _romantic feelings towards the man she was dancing with.

Yes, he was handsome in that dangerous way, but she'd never wanted a dangerous match. Her idea of a perfect husband would be someone simple, sweet and yet different enough to her to control her overly bubbly tendencies. They didn't have to be _serious_ per se, just calm and reasonable and the anchor that she needed. An image of Daniel Humphrey ran through her mind but she pushed it aside quickly before her mind could dwell on it.

Chuck Bass was none of those things.

When they spent time together, she could see how he was trying to suppress his naturally crude side, how much effort he had to put into sticking to what was proper. They had grown to become friends of a kind but there was no desire between them, something which didn't offend her in the slightest. He was clearly drawn to her best friend and she couldn't think of anyone more different in appearance than Blair! A future with him as her husband wouldn't be the idealistic kind but they would manage _hat_ she knew.

If only there was a way to get out of it…for Chuck's, Blair's and her own sake.

"Serena? Are you alright?" He was examining her with his narrow, exotic eyes and she could see the concern in them...similar to that which one might have for a sister. _We are not meant to be, _she decided, finally embracing the truth which had been haunting her since her talk with Blair days ago. With that thought in mind, she took a deep breath and spoke honestly.

"No, I am not." Her voice was strong, so different to her normally light, carefree tone and he picked up on it instantly.

"And what might be the cause of that?"

"You and Blair!" She was quite pleased with how well she was doing. _One might think I've been daring and abrasive since I was born!_

Chuck, meanwhile, had frozen and then his face hardened. "I assure you that is not a problem. I admit before it might have been detrimental to our union, but no longer."

"That is the problem I speak of!" Serena sighed and tossed her hair, which flowed loosely down her back in the manner of a Greek goddess. "I know our situation is difficult and unlikely to be solved owever that doesn't mean you two should ignore the opportunities that you have!"

He stared at her in disbelief. "Serena, are you honestly telling me to go and spend as much time as I can with Blair before we have to get married?" She may have been new to this game but she could still detect the hopefulness that infused his tone.

"Yes, Chuck, that is exactly what I am saying. I am an optimistic person and would like to think that this can be resolved owever in the meantime, I should hate for you to waste what little time you have being petty and ignoring each other."

"I thank you for being so selfless," he started, the honesty in his eyes making her smile. Then he looked down and refused to meet her eyes, "but I don't think we're in any situation for me to just go and ask her to dance… Anyway, I should think that she wouldn't want to dance with anyone other than dear _Nathaniel."_

Serena rolled her eyes and scoffed, causing Chuck to raise his head and glare at her for mocking him. "You must be in jest, Chuck. She only took to his arms so willingly because she found it so difficult to be around you and me together. If you had looked closely-"

"I assure you I was!" he interrupted, a very faint blush rising as he realised what he'd just admitted. Her amused look didn't help.

"Obviously you did not; otherwise you would have seen how stiff she was. Yes, I believe she likes him, but I think that their relationship is much like yours and mine – platonic." Their eyes met and he began to nod slowly. "What you two do together is up to you…" Chuck had no doubt to what she was referring to but did not comment "Still, I expect you to treat her with respect and remember – should we not be able to resolve this, you need to be able to walk away."

The song ended and they watched each other before he slowly bent and kissed her hand.

"Tonight has been a pleasure," he murmured. "I thank you…"

"You're welcome," she replied with a big smile. "Now go and make the most of what short time we have left!"

With Serena's permission, he moved towards the object of his desires. She must have felt his intense stare because she whisked around and caught his gaze. Then, she nodded almost imperceptibly and turned her back on him, heading towards one of the side doors without a look back. He followed silently, closing the door behind him.

The two watching van der Woodsens grinned to themselves.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Blair was starting to worry about why she always ended up in private rooms with Chuck Bass.

The sound of the door shutting echoed around the room, making her shiver. She could still hear the music as the quartet continued to play, ignorant to what was happening in a near-empty room just steps away from their station. Her back was to him and she decided that she couldn't turn and face him, not just yet. _I just need to calm myself I just need to breathe…_

As she gulped in air like a starving man at a feast, she could sense him moving ever closer to her, a predator stalking its prey. Only in this case, she was perfectly willing, practically _offering herself_ up to him the consequences. Then he was but a foot away, his hand outstretched so that it could run across her bare shoulders. She exhaled shakily and he took advantage of her slightly dazed state by spinning her around so that they were face to face.

"Chuck…"

The name was a sigh, not a reproach, and he continued to stroke her creamy skin, his fingertips brushing lightly against her collarbone now. She was trembling underneath his touch and he could barely restrain himself from pulling her flush against him and kissing her until neither of them could breathe.

However, he knew he couldn't.

They both now knew the effects of their passionate relationship and had both been broken by it. When he'd entered the room, he'd seen her standing alone in the room, small and hunched and fragile, and known that it was a result of their fight just the day before. The knowledge that he'd done that to her was mortifying and it had drawn him towards her into the position that he was now in. As his hands skimmed across her shoulders and throat, some foreign part of Chuck screamed at him to just hold her, take her in his arms and simply _be there. _Despite having never listened to it before, he decided to obey it on a whim and so enveloped her tiny body his.

As soon as his arms had wrapped around her, she laid her head on his chest and breathed in the smell of him. The delicious scent of scotch, cigarettes and _him _overwhelmed her and she didn't think there was anything else more comforting than being in his embrace. She'd been expecting accusations, fighting and then possibly another kiss, but this surpassed that easily. _I was wrong, _she realised _I told him 'You rely on physicality' and he's just proved otherwise._

"Blair," he rasped into her ear and she took pleasure that her presence affected him as much as his did her. "I need to apologise I know I was harsh I said things that were callous even for me…"

"It's okay," breathed Blair, not wanting to shift a millimetre from her position. "I was worse-"

"Never," he cut in. "You are _never_ worse. You're so perfect it nearly hurts."

She couldn't believe the words were coming out of his mouth and even lifted her head so that she could see his lips move as he spoke. He repeated them, his eyes never moving from hers, and she was confident in that moment that _this _was what fairytales were made of t least until he adjusted her pose and she realised with awe what a romantic Chuck Bass really was. _Those words are nothing in comparison to this._

He had moved her so that she was now positioned as if to dance with him.

Her hand firmly enclosed in his, his other arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him in a gesture far to intimate for propriety, Blair was surprised she hadn't swooned yet. Chuck must have noticed this because his smirk appeared and he leaned in, his breath hot in her ear, to whisper,

"No fainting at my proximity yet, Miss Waldorf. You owe me a waltz."

With that, he began to move her slowly about the room. Listening to the violinist next door as he weaved a complex melody, he led them in time to the music, their steps so small that they barely travelled – not that either noticed. Their gazes were so locked on each other that they were oblivious to anything else and Chuck began to wonder why he'd never done this before. This moment, as he was able to hold her so close, was one of such exquisite pleasure that it rivalled the most enjoyable experiences he'd had in the whorehouses.

And it was only _dancing._

Once again, she rested her head on his shoulder and then their steps became so tiny that they did not even move from their spot. Instead, they simply swayed in the very centre of the room, his face buried in her hair. His breath on her curls made them tickle her neck but the moment was too perfect to ruin with laughter and so she held them back, content just to prolong their time like this.

"Blair…"

She knew what he was going to say. He was going to bring up what was to happen in about ten minutes when their absence would be noticeable and they would need to return into the throng of people just a wall away. He was going to tell her that this time, he would fix it and everything would be okay that he was done fighting and that they could be together…or at least the Chuck Bass equivalent.

He was going to promise her the world and then it would be taken away from her.

And Blair didn't think she could lose the world.

"Don't," she finally managed. "I don't think I can have this happen again." She ignored the immediate tightening of his grip on her and gently silenced his protests with a soft yet grave look. "Let's just dance. At least _this _can be perfect."

Chuck couldn't find the words to make her happy, despite his heavy search for a solution to their predicament. All he could do was pull her even closer and drop a tender kiss to her red, red lips, praying to whatever God that was up there that he would be able to do this every day for the rest of his life. When she eventually turned her face away from him he caught a glimpse of a single tear on her cheek he knew she was hoping against hope for the exact same thing.

When they had had two more dances, they both broke apart and left silently without another word and yet the difference between that farewell and the one the previous day was staggering.

No longer were they empty; they had the memory of tonight and the hope for tomorrow.

And the room… the room had witnessed something that would forever stay with it.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Did it make up for the horrible waiting in between? Disappointed or (hopefully) happy with this?  
It's the longest chapter so far! Good or bad?_

_I'd really appreciate it if you could take the couple of minutes needed to write a quick review, it means a lot:  
__we may write for ourselves, but we post for the feedback :)_

_Hope you enjoyed it and I'm working on updating soon! Thank you for reading :D  
__- Maddy x_


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_I am so so so sorry that it has taken me two months to get this chapter up. There are a million excuses but I won't bore you with them, I'll just say that I'm finally settled and back into the story. I spent the whole of today re-reading the story and writing this chapter and now I'm ridiculously excited to write the next few! This chapter is also exceedingly long, over 7000 words, so I hope you like it!  
**Thanks as always to the wonderful Robin (Noirreigne) and Camilla (uncorazonquebrado) who inspire and motivate me**_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter! You'll be relieved to see the story is finally progressing :P  
- Maddy x_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Title: Love Wears a Mask**

**Author: Madeleinex**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair**

**Summary: 'He may have only seen Serena Van der Woodsen from behind a mask, but it was enough to known that she was brunette, whilst his apparent fiancée was most  
definitely a blonde. Chuck Bass, for the first time, had no idea what had happened.' Historical AU. C/B!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters, just the plotline. (I wish I owned Chuck Bass *sigh*)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It had been two days after their magical encounter at Mrs Waltham's and still Chuck Bass had yet to come down from the high it had given him. Despite Serena's warning that there might not be a solution to their troubles, the fact that he had support, coupled with memories of Blair in his arms, was enough to add a bounce to his step. He smiled, actually _smiled, _at the numerous servants in their manor house and even Bart Bass had noticed the change.

"You are in a good mood," he announced at breakfast, his voice projected so that his son could hear from the other end of the dining table. "You have not been… _partaking of illegal-_"

"No," Chuck interrupted, dismissing the idea with a slight smirk – after all, Blair might as well have been a drug with the effect she had on him.

"It is a woman then," his father decided. When he wasn't corrected, the Earl fixed his eyes on the young man before him and allowed pride to seep into his gaze. "You and Serena truly are a well-made match." Chuck suppressed a groan, knowing he would not like the direction this was going in. He would be complimented on the engagement and he would feel that pathetic neediness to impress his father, causing him to undoubtedly ruin the chance he had just conjured with Blair. It was a vicious circle. His thoughts were intruded upon by his father's clear voice. "I am proud of you and to display this, I shall trust you with something important."

His ears perked up and caramel eyes surveyed blue orbs, trying to interpret the elusive statement. "And this would be of the pleasurable sort or the…business sort?" The last word was said with distaste and surprisingly caused Bart to chuckle.

"I think you will be pleased," Bart replied. "I know you planned to take to Wexford for the hunting season, however, I would like to extend the private use of the property for the several weeks before that. October is not for another good six weeks and it would be of great assistance to your relationship with Serena if you spent this next time together before the upcoming wedding…"

And then it finally clicked in the younger Bass' mind.

Bart Bass wanted his son to lock himself away with his fiancée in the middle of the countryside, away from the prying eyes of society, for a number of _weeks. _Chuck's indiscretions were infamous and so he had no doubt that his father was suggesting that he test their…_compatibility. _Maybe they really were related after all. He wryly noticed that his first assumption had been correct; being given permission greatly reduced the excitement of the act.

"And of course one would need to ask Lady van der Woodsen's permission, but I am sure she will agree to it – the woman is very trusting of her daughter. I should think you would be able to leave the morning after next," Bart finished.

The idea of spending _weeks _alone with Serena was not at all Chuck's idea of pleasure, but he understood the step his father had taken and wanted to appear grateful. "Father, it is a most generous gift and I should love to go-"

"Excellent! It is settled then, I shall call on the van der Woodsens this afternoon and ask permission myself – knowing the trip has my support shall influence Lady Lily's decision, I am sure."

"Father, thank you, it is just that…is it so wise for us to go up alone?" Chuck's expression was twisted with apprehension, awaiting an explosion from Bart. "Not that I do not enjoy Serena's company. I just feel it might be better if-"

"-you had some additional servants travel up with you," Bart nodded. "I understand completely and I must say, I am impressed by your responsible attitude. That you are considering matters such as staff shows that you have really matured."

Chuck couldn't formulate an appropriate response and so Bart took the silence as agreement. Bestowing a rare smile on his son, he drained his cup of coffee and gestured for a maid to clear his place. Despite the boy having not received his meal yet, he rose from the table and accepted the morning paper from another maid. He nodded his head at Chuck and strode from the room, back straight and head held high.

"I have your breakfast, m'lord!"

One of the younger girls in their employ had pranced into the room, a tray piled high with steaming food clutched in her work-hardened hands. She seemed to shy to look at him and when he bent his head to make eye contact, she blushed and dropped the tray onto the mahogany with a slight crash. _Always reassuring to know you still affect the females, _Chuck smirked, allowing the bashful maid to wipe up the spilt coffee. When she froze, her eyes darting from the cloth in her hand to the small stains on his pants, he couldn't hold back a laugh.

"It's quite alright," he reassured her, "I can handle that myself." It seemed that Blair had given him much more patience and acceptance of the lesser classes. "Bessie, isn't it?"

"Yes, m'lord," she murmured, bobbing a curtsey and averting her eyes once more. She'd heard stories of the young Lord Bass from the other women on the Bass payroll and knew he'd found the time to pleasure more than a few of them. She had been scandalised when she'd heard but now she understood completely. His mere presence was making her flush.

"I'll put in a good word for you with my father," he whispered with a wink. Grabbing a slice of toast, he stood up and flashed Bessie his most charming smirk. "Good day, sweetheart, I'll see you at supper." Chuckling at the blush that had risen in her cheeks at the endearment, he tipped his imaginary hat and sauntered into the hallway.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was in such a good mood; if he was to leave for Wexford in two days and stay down there until the end of the hunting season, he wouldn't see Blair for over two months. _And maybe Archibald will move in fast, _he scowled, remembering the look of infatuation on the blonde's face. His mind quickly darted to the brunette who had been in Nate's arms at the time and he felt warmth bubble up once more.

They'd find a way, he decided.

Chuck hovered in the hall, thinking up a plan for the day. He knew that Blair was with Serena and wanted to give them some time together, which meant a trip to the Waldorfs' was out of the question. He was considering whether to visit some of his acquaintances, who were sure to be at Carter Baizen's, when his father brushed past, his cloak and hat in place.

"I'm leaving for the van der Woodsens. Pray all goes well," Bart informed him before _winking _and vanishing through the open door.

_No need for that – no one says 'no' to Bart Bass, _Chuck thought. It made him slightly uneasy but he squashed that feeling and retrieved his own outside attire.

They would find a way.

Even if he had to smuggle himself down to London in a trunk.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Blair and Serena were in stitches, unable to stop laughing at the memory of themselves hiding in a cupboard and accidentally catching Hazel's father stumbling drunk onto Blair's parents' bed and making a pass at a terrified maid.

"The look on her face!" Serena gasped, clutching her sides in a very unladylike fashion.

"The look on _his _face!" Blair countered, conjuring an image of Mr Williams' red face and his attempt at a seductive leer.

More laughter ensued before Lily van der Woodsen entered in a swathe of chiffon, her eyebrows raised delicately in their direction. They immediately tried to stifle the giggling, failing for a minute or two before they both gained a hold of themselves. Sitting up straight and placing their hands neatly in their laps, they turned to face her and smiled prettily – the image of propriety. She smiled back and took a seat on the opposite couch, mimicking their position without a second thought.

"May I inquire as to the cause of your laughter?" she asked, chastisement audible in her voice.

"Just memories of the past," Blair answered mysteriously, causing Serena to suppress another giggle.

"So what did Lord Bass wish to discuss, mother?" queried Serena. The attempt to change the subject was hardly subtle but she knew that she'd crack under her mother's inquisition if they didn't move on. As soon as she'd phrased the question, she silently reprimanded herself – Blair was present and talking about the wedding was hardly what she needed. Unable to take her words back, Serena immediately tried to adjust the direction of conversation by adding, "I don't think I have even seen him smile before!"

"Serena!" scolded Lily lightly, a smile also on her face. "I am sure that Bart smiles more than often enough, just maybe not in public…" The three females laughed.

"I notice you refer to Lord Bass as 'Bart', Lady van der Woodsen," Blair commented slyly, a twinkle in her eyes. "You are becoming well-acquainted?" The innocence in her tone did not disguise her suggestion and caused the older woman to blush.

"It is nothing like that, Blair dear. We merely see each other quite a lot, to arrange the wedding and such." The mentioning of the event caused both of the girls to wilt slightly, but Lily didn't notice. "And in fact, Bart has had a lovely idea!"

Blair tried to look interested but she already found her spirit dampening. She knew that it was very likely for the topic to come up, seeing as she was in their home and with two women who were both quite superficial and girlish. However, one couldn't help but hope. Her best friend squeezed her hand and she glanced at the blonde to see her staring back with love and concern. 'It will be okay, you'll see,' Serena mouthed before turning to her mother. "And what might that be?"

"You shall go to Wexford Manor with Charles! On the morning after next!"

There was a silence and then Serena stammered, "But th-the hunting season isn't until Oc-October!" Turning to Blair with wide eyes, she found the same shock in their dark brown depths. Neither had planned for this and Serena wasn't sure who would dread it more. After all, as much as she liked Chuck, to be alone with him for two months was hardly her idea of fun. Then again, being without him for two months would not appeal to Blair.

"Correct, so Bart thought that it would be a lovely chance for you two to get to know each other a bit better, without all of his male companions. Then, when October comes about, his hunting party shall join him and you will have guests to entertain." Lily seemed very pleased with the idea.

"Oh, S, it sounds wonderful," Blair managed, pasting a grin onto her face. "You shall have a magnificent time; I've heard only complimentary things about Wexford."

"You shan't miss me too much?" Serena joked lightly, the real meaning in her words clear to the two of them. "I know I shall miss you terribly…"

"Then why don't you both go? That's a splendid idea!" Both girls turned to look at Lady van der Woodsen with stunned expressions. She, however, was undeterred and actually clapped her hands together with excitement. "Charles will want his time to ride and hunt and you shall be terribly bored without company, Serena, so bring Blair with you!"

"How clever you are, mother," Serena beamed. Blair was less keen.

"It is a truly lovely offer, but I fear I shall be intruding on the Bass' hospitality. It is clearly meant as a time of privacy for Charles and Serena…"

However much she hated the idea of being without Chuck for two months, she was sure it would be worse to impose her presence upon the engaged couple. It wasn't fair to Serena and she didn't think she could stand to see the two of them go off together. It would be better for all of them if she wasn't there. There was a moment of silent communication between the best friends before Serena slowly nodded and agreed.

"It is true, I would hate Blair to feel uncomfortable. Say Chuck suggests a horse ride together – it is Blair who shall then be left alone!" Her voice was relaxed and humourous but Blair shuddered inwardly at the image.

"Ah, I understand," Lily nodded sagely. "But, if you would change your mind, I am sure you could bring your own guest. Make a party of it!"

Immediately Blair looked up, her face brightening. The thought was appealing to say the least. She could bring a friend, maybe Kati or Penelope, and then whenever she disappeared with Chuck, Serena would have someone to spend time with. …_Except, if Penelope grew suspicious or found out, everything would be ruined…_

Never mind, she'd figure out the details later.

"You are a fountain of wonderful suggestions," Blair complimented warmly, her change of attitude surprising both van der Woodsens. "I would hate to be without Serena for two months; however, I am sure I can manage for her trips with Lord Bass if I have my own company."

"Then it is settled! You two shall both accompany Charles, with another guest for Blair! I shall send a message to Bart immediately!" Clapping her hands once more, Lily bestowed kisses on each girl and stood up from the couch.

They watched her go and waited for the patter of her slipper-clad feet to fade before Serena turned to Blair, her eyes wild with questions.

"I know what you are planning Blair – are you sure it's a good idea?" she asked.

"Why would it not be?" the brunette replied nonchalantly. "They shall get a nice trip to a luxurious manor and I shall get some time with Chuck, and with you, and everything will be dandy."

"But Blair, won't there be some awkwardness if we all go? It's just you know how Chuck is…" Serena looked at her meaningfully but Blair couldn't understand what she was getting at. As far as she knew, Chuck and Penelope had never even interacted – and it wasn't as if he had a problem with female company. Maybe Serena was covering for herself?

"You get on with them well so if worse comes to worst, you will simply have entertain them a little more than you would normally. It is nothing to fret about. Now really, I must be going."

It was Blair's turn to stand up and kiss Serena on both cheeks, before summoning a maid with a wave of her hand. When the girl arrived with her bonnet and pelisse, Blair donned both before reassuring Serena with a bright smile.

"Everything will be alright, S."

"I know," the blonde replied with a tired smile. "I just don't think jealousy is the way to go."

Blair quirked an eyebrow in confusion but Serena simply shot her a disbelieving look before murmuring, "Don't be blind, B."

With the wheels in her mind still turning frantically, Blair allowed herself to be shown out by the overly attentive maid. For once, she didn't take the opportunity to make a scathing remark to the servant – she was too busy trying to interpret Serena's words.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Why would Chuck be jealous of Penelope?"

Speaking the thought aloud didn't make it any less ridiculous or help her find the answer in any way whatsoever. Sighing, she thudded on the piano keys particularly loudly, earning herself a sharp admonishment from Eleanor on the floor below. The riff she'd been repeating over and over was apparently giving her mother a headache, so would she please either play some Handel or leave the grand piano alone?

Glaring at the empty doorway, she dutifully turned away from the ivory keys and swung her legs over the other side of the stool so that she wouldn't be tempted to play a few more notes. After grumbling to herself for a few minutes, she returned to the problem before her; solving Serena's statement.

"Is he jealous that I would be spending more time with her than him? That doesn't make any sense – he must know I would choose him over her any day! I don't think he even knows her! This is ridiculous!"

"Is Miss Blair worrying about Mister Nate?"

Whirling around in surprise, Blair found Dorota standing a metre or two behind her, tea tray in hand and a concerned expression on her face. She pottered to the dresser and placed the tray down, causing Blair to smile slightly at the familiar sight. She shook her head and sighed, "No, I was just wondering why…_Oh!_"

"What, Miss Blair?" the Pole gasped, running to her mistress. "Do you need sit down? I get tea," she declared, pushing the brunette into an empty armchair and rushing towards the steaming teapot. Normally the woman's frantic movements would have made her laugh but Blair was experiencing a revelation and was therefore distracted.

Serena had thought she was talking about _Nate! _When Lily had said another guest, Blair hadn't even contemplated inviting her suitor, but Serena's mind must have immediately assumed Blair wanted to 'get even' and bring along her own supposed romantic interest. She scoffed. _Really, what a silly conclusion to jump to, inviting Nate would only cause a lot of unnecessary drama. Whenever Chuck and Serena would have to spend time together, Nate and I would be left alone and then Chuck _would _get jealous, just like I would about him and-_

A sparkle appeared in Blair's eyes as a grin twisted the corners of her cherry-red lips. Dorota shot her a nervous glance but Blair was oblivious.

If she was to go with Chuck and Serena, there would undoubtedly be times where they would go off together – if she was to bring a guest, it would be even more necessary for them to keep up the pretence of happy couple. So why not inflict the same jealously on Chuck? Why not have a little fun and even the playing field? Why should she be the one to moon over him and let him have her whenever he wanted?

No, she decided.

She would invite Nate and make him crazily jealous.

Maybe they'd start a brawl and he'd somehow manage to overpower Nate and then carry her off to his bedchamber and…Her mind stopped short and she blushed. Well, it was a nice thought.

"I shall invite Nate to Chuck's manor," she informed her maid. Dorota nodded dutifully before taking in the words.

"You invite Mister Nate to Mister Chuck's? But Mister Chuck get jealous, Miss Blair! And what if Mister Chuck hurt Mister Nate?" Her prattling made Blair roll her eyes and respond with a curt,

"If Chuck gets into a fight with Nate then he must face the consequences." She thought it rather exciting herself but knew that it wouldn't look good to express enthusiasm at the idea of two men attacking at each other in competition for her.

"But Miss Blair! You want Mister Chuck hurt?" Dorota's eyes were wide and her lack of understanding irritated Blair.

"No, I do not want him hurt. Now I'm inviting Nate and that's final!" When the worried look did not abate from Dorota's face, she added, "Oh go and polish something, Dorota!"

Once she'd disappeared, Blair slipped down the staircase, pausing on the third floor to ensure that her mother was occupied. Seeing that Eleanor was busy directing the chef on the menu for a dinner party that weekend, she grinned and continued to descend until she reached the front hall. Finding her bonnet and deciding to forgo any extra clothing, she dashed through the door before any additional staff could see her sneaking out. The last thing she needed was a lecture from Eleanor about the impropriety of vanishing off into a bachelor's house unchaperoned.

It took only fifteen minutes for Blair to reach the Archibald's residence and then an addition few to calm herself down, check her appearance and plan what she was to say. After preparing herself, she knocked on the door and gave her name to the footman. Within seconds, Nate flew down the staircase to land at her feet with a huge smile on his face.

"Blair, how lovely to see you! If I had known you were coming I would have bought flowers," he told her, hooking his arm through hers and leading her into the drawing room.

"Oh don't worry, it's completely unnecessary," she replied dismissively, secretly wishing she'd sent a message ahead; she really did like flowers. "You don't need to purchase flowers every time you wish to see me," she continued, silently thinking '_but it would be lovely, so please do!'_

"I agree it would not be good for my expenses – I would need to buy a lifetime's supply for that," Nate responded, the romantic words eliciting a blush from Blair. To clarify, Nate added, "For you know, I would wish to see you every day…I _do _wish to see you every day."

She stared at him, wondering if he was about to propose. Her shock must have discouraged any further movement in that direction though, for instead he simply led her to a plush loveseat by the window and sat them both down. If she looked closely, Blair could see a faint flush colouring his tanned cheeks as he intertwined his fingers with hers. The intimate movement combined with the affection in his eyes made her feel slightly faint – his feelings were so sincere that she hated to use him. _But I must. If I want my happily-ever-after, I must make sure Chuck doesn't get used to having Serena with me as an extra._

"Is there a particular reason you came to see me?" he asked gently, having noticed the conflicted emotions in her expressive eyes.

"Yes!" The word came out brightly and Blair was pleased with her acting skills. Forcing the guilt to the back of her mind, she explained, "I have procured an invitation to Wexford Manor for the next few weeks, to stay with Serena and Chuck."

At her announcement, his eyes clouded slightly and he nodded sombrely. "I understand." He surveyed her sadly and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "It shall be hard to not see you for that time, but-"

"No, no, you don't understand," Blair cut in, grabbing his hand firmly in hers and surprising both of them with her brashness. "I also have been given the choice to invite a guest…and I choose you." She glanced up at him from under her eyelashes, hoping her forwardness wouldn't put him off. "…If you would like to come, that is," she corrected herself. After all, gentlemen such as Nathaniel Archibald wouldn't approve of such unladylike-

"I would love to, Blair," he responded warmly. The shine was back in his eyes and in a quick move, he darted forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. They both blushed and she mused how easy it would be to marry Nate and live with him for the rest of her life. _If only I loved him._

They spoke of their plans for the trip, with her informing him of when they were leaving and where from. Once that had been done, she excused herself with the need to tell Lily of the extra guest – and the need to tell her mother.

"You haven't yet asked permission?" he questioned in mock disapproval.

"I think it is the least important part," she smiled. "My mother will agree; she trusts the van der Woodsens, is awed by the Basses and…" She trailed off.

"And me? Does she detest me?" he asked lightly, trying to hide the real worry seeping into his voice.

"She loves you," Blair answered softly. For a moment, she was frozen in his blue gaze and then he was bestowing another kiss on her cheek and walking her to the door.

"A day tomorrow," he reminded her.

"A day tomorrow," she agreed, smiling at him before floating down the steps and along the street, the happy expression quickly fading the further she walked.

It was getting harder and harder to hurt him, to manipulate others for her own gain. Chastising herself, she thought back to Mrs Waltham's and the feeling of dancing in his embrace, her guilt fading slightly.

It was hard, but it was worth it.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"You've been invited to Wexford," Eleanor repeated shrilly.

"Yes, mother." Blair resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it wouldn't help her cause.

"With Charles Bass!"

"And with Serena," Blair added, balancing it.

"And with Nathaniel Archibald," her mother countered.

Convincing Eleanor to agree was turning out a lot more difficult than she'd originally predicted it to be. Despite her respect for each of the families involved, she was too worried about what society might say about two couples going off into the countryside without any supervision. Really, Blair didn't blame her but as she was ruining her chances to spend a few weeks with Chuck, she was determined to change her mind.

"Lord Bass, the _Earl of Wexford, _suggested it, mother. He's a very respectable man, you must know he would not approve if he thought it improper," Blair coaxed. "Lily was also very keen-"

"Lily has always been careless about matters such as these," Eleanor responded darkly. "You know about the scandals with her past husbands. If _she _approves…"

"But mother, you _like _Lily and you trust Lily; don't let those past mistakes influence you. Please, mother. I would really like to go and I promise I will represent our family name with the utmost decorum."

"Blair…"

The situation was dire enough for Blair to use her final point.

"I really think it would help me with Nate. I have a very strong feeling I won't be coming back without a ring on my finger," she hinted.

Immediately Eleanor's expression changed. The disapproval was replaced with indecision. Both of them knew how important it was for her to marry a noble, to save the Waldorf name and fortune. However, after the trouble with Harold, Eleanor had become constantly conscious of what society might think. She could do nothing without checking it did not breach any social rules of etiquette and had brought up her daughter to follow the same. When asked to compromise, she found herself at a loss.

"Please, mother. Please."

"I…It's just…" Eleanor paused and then spoke carefully. "If you had a chaperone, I would allow it."

"A chaperone?" Blair's heart sank. On the one hand, she was desperate to go, but if she agreed to this condition, she would end up with an old matron overseeing them and ruining all possibility of her sneaking off with Chuck. "Do you not trust me?"

"Blair, don't be ridiculous. I have made up my mind." Indeed, the elder Waldorf looked much more at ease. "All that is left is to choose a suitable candidate."

Grudgingly Blair took a seat across from her mother. They were in one of the dayrooms upstairs and the light was filtering through the curtains, falling attractively upon Eleanor's face. Like her daughter, she loved to plan – and scheme – and now that she had a purpose, she was excitedly trying to find a solution.

"Let us see. They need to be older than you but not so old as to have lost their vigilance. They must be ranked lower than us so that they won't take offence at being used by us as little more than a servant…and be low enough not to have received invitations for any upcoming balls."

"Mother?" Blair questioned, uncertain as to the relevance of that last point.

"They shall not want to go if they have to miss prior engagements, Blair," she explained, awing her daughter. Eleanor was gifted when it came to this.

Having sorted out the requirements, she began to run through a mental list of her acquaintances, jotting down names in elegant calligraphy as she went. After a few moments of that, they went through it together, crossing off each name for one reason or another until there was no one left. Blair was unsure whether she should be glad or not; none had appealed to her, but now there was a strong chance she wouldn't be going at all.

Their work was interrupted by a knock at the door and the consequential announcement of a Mr Daniel Humphrey for Blair. She was halfway across the room when Eleanor called after her.

"Bring him up here, Blair, will you? I should like to talk to him."

Blair's heart faltered but she nodded and quickly made her way downstairs, greeting her friend and escorting him to the dayroom. She was terrified of what her mother would say – was now the time that she was deemed too old for the books which he brought her? Was her association with him to end from this point on? Silently they entered the room, Dan looking equally scared.

"Ah, Mr Humphrey," Eleanor greeted him condescendingly.

"Mrs Waldorf," he replied formally, nodding respectfully at her.

"You are a close friend of my daughter's, are you not?" Her voice was impassive and cool, her intent unclear. Dan's eyes darted to Blair's, but she merely stared blankly back. When he found no answer in her brown gaze, he turned back to Eleanor and replied,

"I think so, yes."

"And you are how old, Mr Humphrey?"

"Twenty-one, my next birthday is but three months away, ma'am."

"And would you count yourself as a respectable young gentleman? Would you say that you had strong morals, a good character? A sense of propriety?"

Dan looked completely baffled as to why he was being interrogated but the last question had caused Blair to catch on. Hiding a smile, Blair waited for him to answer in the affirmative – he was an upstanding man and they all knew it.

"I should like to think I am, ma'am. Yes, I would say so."

"Then I would like to ask you to chaperone my daughter on a trip to Wexford Manor." Dan's eyes widened comically and he turned once more to Blair, raising an eyebrow. She shot him her most pleading look, pout in place, and he slowly nodded. "There would be no pay, of course, Mr Humphrey. However, your transport, food, and accommodation would be of no charge and you would be permitted, I should think, to use the grounds and other features belonging to Wexford Manor. They leave tomorrow morning and I would like you to escort them."

"Them, ma'am?"

"Lord Charles Bass, Lord Nathaniel Archibald and the Honourable Serena van der Woodsen," Eleanor informed him patronisingly, emphasising the titles to make sure he knew what an honour it would be to be included in this party, even if it was merely as chaperone. "Will you accept?"

"I…" Dan shot one last look at Blair before sighing. "Yes, I would gladly take the role of chaperone for your daughter, Mrs Waldorf."

"Then it is settled. The five of you shall leave for Wexford in the morning. Arrive here at a quarter to nine, tomorrow morning, and we shall make our way to the Bass' London manor together. You may go."

Silently, Dorota led Dan back down the stairs. Blair waited a minute before excusing herself politely and hurrying after them, skipping every other stair to ensure she reached them in time. Just as Dan was stepping out of the door, she reached the hall and sprinted the last few metres, flinging her arms around him.

"Thank you, Dan. Thank you!"

And then, in true Blair Waldorf fashion, she stood up, straightened her dress and glided back up the stairs as if she had not just _hugged _a _commoner._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was too early for Chuck Bass.

For some reason unbeknownst to him, the adults had plotted against him and decided that the party would leave at nine o'clock. _In the morning. _He grimaced and took another gulp of coffee, watching their various footmen load his trunks into the carriage. As he would be staying for a good three months, he had need for a _lot _of clothes and so they had set aside an entire coach, purely for their luggage. He wouldn't be surprised if Serena had as many bags as he did.

The blonde in question was standing with her mother, feverishly discussing countryside fashion – at least, he'd heard Lily offering advice on how best to save your clothes from mud. He sighed and tried to force enthusiasm into his expression.

Unsurprisingly, he failed.

He had yet to come up with a solution to how he would see Blair and time was _really _running short. In three minutes they would be leaving for Wexford and he had no doubt that Serena had already informed Blair of the trip – if he somehow managed to find a way back, he doubted he would even be welcome at her door.

Just as he was wishing that he was with Blair instead, he saw the Waldorf carriage start to rumble down the street. His stomach began to churn, the butterflies mixing with nerves and guilt to make him feel quite nauseous.

Blair had arrived for a visit.

And he was about to leave for a two month trip _alone _with only Serena.

Serena clearly hadn't told her and she was going to step out of the coach, realise what was happening and hate him forever.

On cue, the horses were called to a stop just feet from where he stood and the footman jumped down to open the door. However, instead of his doe-eyed brunette alighting from within, a tall, dark-haired young man jumped out and then assisted both Eleanor and Blair from the carriage. Who was this? A brother? A cousin? Chuck racked his brain for a name, a mention of the elusive boy but tried in vain.

How many men did Blair Waldorf _have?_

She sashayed across the pavement to Serena, shooting him a wink before throwing her arms around Serena. He stared after her, confused, before finally realising that _bags _were being unloaded from the Waldorf coach. The young man was helping the footman move them from their coach to the Bass' and this reassured Chuck that he was another servant, or at least someone of little significance. He stared in wonder at Blair, realising she must have secured herself a place on their trip.

She was perfect.

Smirk firmly in place, feeling much more awake than he had moments before, he sauntered over to the girls and kissed Blair's hand, having already greeted both van der Woodsens. Chocolate met caramel as the two of them shared a private, intense look before he realised her hand and smiled at all of them.

"This is a surprise," he drawled. "You must have forgotten to inform me that we had a guest."

"Not just one, Charles," Lily beamed, patting him on the arm. "Blair has a friend too and Eleanor insisted on a chaperone! So really, you're a party of five! You shall have a wonderful time!"

This was all news to him and he stared in shock before turning to Blair in confusion. Blair had brought a friend? He understood that it might be awkward at times, just the three of them, but surely involving another person would only complicate matters further. What game was she playing? He tried to read her expression but she was indecipherable.

"Blair? And who is your mystery guest?" he asked, the direct question causing unease to flicker across her face. His eyes narrowed. "I noticed a man with you earlier, he wouldn't happen to be the fourth member?"

"Dan?" Serena joined in, oblivious to the rising tension between the brunettes. "Oh no, he's our chaperone!"

"Chaperone?" Chuck repeated sceptically. "He looks no older than us!"

"He is twenty-one," Blair explained softly. It was the first time he'd heard her voice in two days and the sound caused the butterflies to flutter their wings enthusiastically. "He works at a bookshop in town and we have become friends. He's a good man and perfectly suited to act as chaperone." While to others she might sound defensive of her mother's choice, he could read her better. He knew she was telling him that he was someone she trusted, someone who wouldn't hinder their relationship. He nodded, his gaze locked on hers, and she blushed at the intensity there, causing him to smirk.

"Oh look, here's Nate!" Serena's previous apprehension at the idea had been pushed into the recesses of her mind and there was only excitement now as she saw his carriage pull up.

"Nate? Archibald's here?" Chuck glowered and whipped around to see none other then the blonde gentleman himself stepping down from his coach. "Why is Archibald here?" he nearly hissed. At his tone, Lily blanched, Serena bit her lip and Blair raised her chin defiantly.

And he understood.

Nate was the fifth member.

He wanted to punch something.

"Chuck, Serena, _Blair,_" Nate greeted, reaching them and giving them each a big smile, lingering on the petite brunette. This small move caused Chuck to clench his jaw and gruffly say,

"Now that we're all _finally _here," he shot Nate a dirty look, "we might as well be off."

Each of the girls bid their mothers goodbye with a warm hug and promises to be good, while Chuck and Bart exchanged a quick handshake and Nate and Dan waited awkwardly by the carriage. Once they had finished their farewells, Dan jumped up to sit next to the coachman and the other four piled inside.

It would be a long journey to Ireland and Chuck wondered if they'd all make it there alive…Not that he'd mind if Nate happened to fall overboard during the boat crossing.

He smirked.

That could be arranged.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

TO BE CONTINUED

_Relieved there's finally a change in scenery? Wishing Nate would fall in the Irish sea or praying he makes it and him and Chuck have a land-brawl instead? :P_

_As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and to know if you're still reading!_

_I won't promise to update soon but I can assure you I will try my very best! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! :D  
- Maddy x_


End file.
